The idea of 'love'
by insomniafics
Summary: Eliumi Playwright x Violinist AU.
1. Upstage

What are the chances of finding 'it'?

No, I shouldn't say it like that because it feels wrong, it sounds wrong. Because to wish or to search for "it", means you're obsessed with an idea and nothing more. Just an ideal and nothing more.

Since long time ago, two questions have been dancing on my mind.

Do you decide to have a relationship because you love someone?

Or do you decide to love someone because you have a relationship?

In almost every love story, there is always something that stands out, _'The idea of falling in love'._ Should it be more accurate to call it, _'the dream of falling in love'?_ The character that wants to find their happy ending, almost always associating it with the idea of romance.

Love.

Yes, I call it the idea of love because it is described that way, you could say they are in love with the idea of _'love_ '. Now, I'm not looking down on the idea itself, but the drive that's behind it.

Because if someone is in love with the idea of _'love_ ', no matter how hard you want to deny it. There will always be an inside voice that tells you something is wrong. As small as it can be, you'll start to imagine them thinking _'whoever is fine as long it makes me feel love' o_ r maybe _'love begins after getting to know each other better'._

How people can shut down those thoughts I'll never know. For me, it seems like they are more interested in the idea of _'love'_ than the person itself.

But of course who doesn't want to connect? To find the person you can tell your deepest secrets. Not to reveal your whole self, that's not possible, not with humans at least, we need that little privacy we have in our minds after all.

And if by such idea, some people are able to get it, then it's definitely not something wrong. Yet, I don't want to love the idea of 'love'. I want to connect, in reality not dreams, not ideals either. I want to choose.

Yes choose, as egoist as it sounds. I want to say I want this person because they are like no one else. The one I've been searching for, the one I managed to find and the one that managed to find me in all the billions of humans existing in this world.

And because I want to choose, my answer will always be:

To be in a relationship because I found the one I love, the one I choose and chose me.

* * *

 **Phantom notes:**

Hi there! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

This is an Eliumi Playwright x Violinist AU.

It should be obvious who is who but yeah… Umi is the playwright ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Thanks for reading.

Special thanks to my Beta Reader : Raine1o1. For giving me tips and revising the intro.

Oh and you can leave reviews if you'd like (~￣▽￣)~


	2. Act 1- The Encounter

Looking at the words written in my computer screen I released a sigh and decided to leave it for today.

It was past 10 pm and I was too tired, besides there was a meeting at the theatre tonight, so grabbing my bag I made my way to exit my apartment and started walking to my destination. The place isn't that far from where I live, it's just a 20 minute walk, and right now I could really use that time to clear my mind.

Two weeks after my 'trial' was set, torture would describe it better but we can't have the script writer to say that out loud can we? Someone of _Venus,_ the theatre, might be around and overhear it.

That will only create qualms between our cast members, and eventually make me more nervous than I already am. If that's even possible, considering I always get anxious when confronted with this kind of subject.

It's been two weeks since that day and I still can't fully comprehend how I, the most _probably_ awkward person in love matters, ended up elected to write a love story.

* * *

 _HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING?!_

Of all the playwrights in _Venus_ , what kind of curse or whatever you can think it is the works of evil, had to conspire to choose ME! as the one to write a romantic play?!

Looking at the person sitting behind the purple desk in front of me I said.

"I-I don't understand."

The person which was both our Director and Producer Toujo Nozomi, just smiled. And trying not so hard to hide a chuckle she replied.

"I need you to write our next romantic play. You have done an exceptional job so far, your last script was magnificent, the way you captured Arthur's chivalry would make anyone believe that you were born in that time," she finished with excitement.

At this point my confusion was just getting stronger.

"That's what I don't get. So far I've only worked on themes that have nothing to do with romance, even with Arthur's! when it came down to the romantic scenes. I just asked Kotori or you for what should I write for them." I finished, still unsure of what was happening.

The director's smile never faltered. Still, I just couldn't get myself to do it.

"I just don't think I would be able to properly..."

"You can do it," she said before I could end my sentence, and I could only stay in silence.

"I definitely think that you can do it," she added looking at me with a serious face.

"B-But, why?" I asked her eventually.

Sighing and resting her back on the chair she said: "Umi-chan, even if you say you have no experience with love, I believe you at least have looked at some romantic plays haven't you?"

 _Of course I've read some, they were obligatory for some of my subjects in college, but I never really got too much into them,_ I thought as I nodded my head to let her continue.

"You see I'm not too fond of romantic stories, not because the cliché's scenes or the corny happy endings, but because… there always seems to be something wrong, maybe at the beginning, at the middle or the end. I have always had this feeling that something's missing..." she looked at me for a moment before continuing. "And I think, no, I'm sure I'm not the only one that thinks like that. I'm sure you understand what I'm saying, I want to find that which is lacking. I want to see it and feel it. I think you, yes you who has no experience in this subject, can find the answer to what 'it' is , the missing feeling. I need you to understand that, I CHOSE YOU, because I want to read something that I believe, can only be achieved by people like you, who hold no strings attached to what is expected. Something our audience deserves to know, but most importantly that you, deserve to know..." The director finally smiled. "Having said that, is still your choice to accept it or not. So tell me, what do want to do?"

Staring back at her, with a million thoughts on how bad of a choice this was, only one surfaced.

 _I want to write this_. So steeling my face I said: "Please let me do it."

* * *

Where my conviction went after that I have no idea, you could say curiosity got the best of me at that moment.

After I agreed to write this play, the director told me not to worry about the release date, we had our whole year planned so it would be fine as long as I could finish the script before Christmas, in that way we could do the rehearsals and set the premiere for the next year.

I have to admit it, at first I was nervous about the rest of the cast finding about this… yet to my surprise, they treated it as the best of news.

" _Umi-chan's writing a love story?! that's great news nyah!"_ \- Rin has too much energy if you ask me, yet she's a great friend and always bights our day with her good humor. She's the best dancer in the cast, so all of our dancing musicals get a lot of praise thanks to her.

" _Umi-chan~! You can do it, let us know if you need help ok?"-_ Kotori, our costume designer said, how she can manage to sew that fast I'll never know, no matter how many of us try to help her, we're no match for her fast sewing skills. So we end up doing only the basics or buying the materials she needs.

"e _eh, Umi is writing a ROMANCE PLAY?! well you are in luck to know Nico aren't you, with such a talented person as Nico and your decent writing skills this will play will be a success!"_ \- Nico might be small but her aspirations are not. She also has that personality as you can see, but that doesn't mean she is just a show off, in fact she and Rin are the audience's favorites.

So, having everyone's support and more than 9 months, should be enough reason to motivate anyone. And is not like I don't feel it, their support is really important to me after all, but after 2 weeks of trying to think of at least the plot. I have nothing.

I've had several writer blocks over my time as a playwright, but none of them could ever compare to the one I'm going through at this moment.

I've tried all I could think of to overcome it, first, I researched some movies, which was a total fiasco given I can't even finish them. _Why do they have so many shameless scenes!?_

My next choice was to turn up to reality, and what a mistake that was. Not only did I felt bad about secretly observing couples in the park, it turned out reality is 10 times worst than the movies. _Do people have no sense that they are in public!? or do they not care? how can they not care!_

After that, came more lame ideas, _that I will not speak of even if my life depends on it,_ and all ended up in failures so I resorted to my last choice… writing a diary. Well not exactly a diary, I call it a dialogue, one where I can converse with myself and get in order my thoughts.

If it'll work I don't know, but there is at least something I have learned from all this, and that is no matter what I see, read or hear, I can't imagine it. Not even one scenario where I could actually behave like them. No, I don't mean doing shameless things, but the thought of me going out in dates, fancy dinners and whatever else couples do, I can't picture it. And if I can't even do that, how am I going to write about it?

Finishing this thought I arrived at the doors of _Venus._ It was your normal theatre on the outside, once you open the huge doors you can enter the lobby, where a Venus statue stands out in the middle of it.

In hours of performance, the place would be filled with the audience buying tickets or waiting for the play to start.

As for today, we have a meeting, so the place looks like a ghost auditorium and the dim light at the corridors just makes it worst. Now, I'm not afraid of the dark, but I wouldn't like to crash and break something, so I carefully made my way to Cosmo's hall. That's how the director calls it, and rumors says you'd regret it if you didn't too.

Arriving at Cosmo's hall you can notice it's not like other theatre halls. For starters almost all of them are royal red, ours royal blue instead. With high ceilings and a few curtains on the walls, all engraved with a pattern of stars. The other difference this hall has… _wait, I didn't say tha_ t. The other trait Cosmo's hall has is the stage, surrounded by the blue and black leather seats, there is a dark purple circle in the middle of the room, wide enough to fit more than 30 dancers and a full orchestra at the same time.

Entering said place, I found several crew and cast members already seated at the front, so deciding I needed to stop myself form overthinking, I approached to the front row to grab a seat.

I joined their conversation only for a brief minutes as apparently my mind was more tired that I'd like to admit. After 10 minutes the whole theatre cast was already here, including half of the orchestra. After 5 minutes everyone had arrived.

Cosmo's hall was so enormous that even with the all of us gathered together, more than half of the ground seats remained empty.

There was a light chat going on in the auditorium and as much as I prefer silence, sometimes noise helps me shut down my brain and stop overthinking.

Something emerged from the trapdoor at the center of the platform, blue smoke came behind it, making the place look like a starry sky. Everyone went quiet for it was obvious who it was. Yes, our director likes to be a show off, almost all the time. Whether she is teasing the cast members, _especially Nico,_ or making dramatic entrances like this one.

"WELCOME BACK! MY CHILDREN!" said the figure clad in purple robes, imitating what it seemed to be some kind of dramatic accent.

"The cards have told me to summon you on this day! Now maybe you don't remember but, when we did the schedule for this this year, it was a request of mine for the Christmas day to be left in blank."

"Ehhh, so it wasn't because we were going to take that day off?!" Nico's comment made the director's eyes to glare at her, with a smile that implied: _'there is no way I'll let that happen.'_

Nico seemed do understand this, and immediately adverted her eyes from the woman in purple robes .The director cleared her throat, as if that interruption had never happened and continued.

"I asked for it to be left blank because, well… I guess showing you will explain it all so..." Nozomi cleared her throat and made a dramatic wave with her hand.

"Pay attention! my children, for I have brought us something! or should I say someone? yes! the person who will make this Christmas play to be the most successful one we've ever had! As of this day, a new child comes to join us! she needs no description for I believe you already know or have heard of her, so without any further ado, I present you our new member... Ayase Eli!"

Another figure emerged from a trapdoor located in the corner of the platform, by now most of the smoke had already vanished, leaving a clear view of the person who was currently walking towards the center to join the person that had presented her.

All of my fatigue immediately fade away, all of my worries about my 'trial', forgotten. Straightening my back, I couldn't help but to be amazed, no…I was enchanted, as weird as it sounds. In an instant everything around me disappeared, only one remained.

Just, this figure. This person, can you even call this a person? No, _she's more than that_. Just by watching her, I can feel she's like no one else I've ever meet, that I'll probably ever meet. She's enchanting, even the way she walks it's different, imposing. For how long have I've been staring I don't know, and to be honest I couldn't care less at this moment.

My eyes automatically trailed her form landing back to her face, blonde hair, in a form of a neatly tied ponytail accompanied with smooth fair skin and...

I was captivated.

By her hair?

No.

She had something so much better.

Light blue, gorgeous eyes.

I couldn't manage to look away. I didn't want to.

I was trapped.

By this stunning being.

Which was.

Is, in a word.

Beautiful.

* * *

 **Phantom Notes:**

Well this is longer than I wanted it to be, but oh well.

Corrections, suggestions and every other - _tions_ are welcome!

Anyway, thanks for reading.

This chapter was brought to you by my Insomnia.

" _See you later, maybe next time we can meet under the moonlight."_


	3. Act 2- The duel

**Phantom Tips:**

You'll see this in some chapters- ㇸ6

For this one, I recommend you listening to _Danse Macabre with Clara Cernat & Thierry Huillet_ while reading the "poem" that starts after ㇸ6.

I made that part while listening to them. You can find the video on youtube.

* * *

 _Shallow._

When associated to humans, it is defined as: _one who only cares for appearances._

The outside.

Would you call that, a bad trait?

Could you deny the fact that, when presented with something, appealing to your likings, you can't help but to wish, desire for it?

Whether you think of teenagers, kids or adults, age has nothing to do with it. Books, food, everything that enters in contact with humans, is going to end up analyzed in the same way.

Do I want it? Or not?

No matter how hard society tries to deny it, humans are shallow.

Now, thinking about it, I don't regard that as a _bad_ thing, at least not anymore. After all, eyes are the principal organ for most of us, and when replaced by others in lack of it, doesn't make it any different.

Think about it for a second. When you meet someone, you don't get to ' _see'_ what's within them, what lies beyond the external.

You either _see_ , _smell_ , _hear_ or _touch_ something that results appealing to you. Leaving _taste_ aside of course, it would be rather… problematic, if we used that one, when we encounter someone for the first time.

Yes, humans are shallow. Going by this, it should be expected that as part of the human race, I too, am shallow.

And what could be a better example than last night.

 _Isn't it hilarious?_

That ME! a writer, fell for such…

 _Extremely wonderful body, gorgeous eyes, perfect skin and beautiful golden hair._

Bringing my hands to my face and grumbling for the…

For how many times would that be today? I lost the count awhile ago.

It seems even my brain is conspiring against me, as apparently, making a fool of myself in front of not only the whole theatre members was not punishment enough.

What happened last night is now listed as no.2, in my list of embarrassing moments, yes, I still haven't done something that surpasses, me, arriving to class, still fully dressed in my, _peculiar_ set of pajamas…

What she did to me. I still don't know. After my long, _visual review_ , and I mean it when I say long, for when I came back to my senses, I was standing … With EVERY single member of the theatre looking confusedly at me. Except for our director, who for some reason seemed to be more…entertained, while giving me her signature grin, an _omen_ as Nico calls it, for it could be either evil or not, whatever scheme her mind was working on.

What did I do after that?

I ran.

Fast.

I've always been terrible at dealing with these kind of situations. It was a precipitated decision indeed. Now is going to be even more embarrassing to show my face in the theatre again.

After I came home, the adrenaline from running made it impossible for my brain to let me rest, no, it definitely wasn't because I was thinking about a certain... _most captivating person I've ever seen_. And I certainly did not write about her as soon as I got home.

The fatigue eventually came back, leaving me with no choice that to sleep with my head resting on top of my coffee table. Now my neck is sore accompanied with back pain. Luckily, I didn't have to go to the theatre today. I received a text while I was sleeping from Kotori, informing me that the director gave everyone the next 6 days to rest, then we could resume our normal schedule. Which means, a hell of rehearsals was already waiting for us.

After two weeks, plus half a day, I finally acquired a little motivation to work on my task. I opted for writing my ideas on a sheet of paper, old methods are really good in this occasions. Except, this time, my brain had other plans…

Distracted.

There is no better way to describe the state in which I am now.

Now all I had was a useless sheet of paper, full of extremely embarrassing verses, leaving almost no blank space. I've written some poems before of course but, _never about_ _someone…_ _Especially someone I just met!_

 _No._

I don't know her, all I know is…

Her name, _Ayase Eli_ , a name that in music, means: _"A performer, who you will pray to hear again." A_ ccording to a headline anyway.

She has blonde hair, an exquisite figure and straight posture.

Fair skin and ice pools.

That's all I know about her. I like instrumental music of course, but I'm not familiar with the current performers.

 _Shallow indeed. For a writer like me, to be mesmerized, by something so trivial as outside looks_.

What concerns me however, is not that I am attracted to a façade, but the fact that I'm not even trying to change it. Shouldn't I write about the inside? The possibilities that could exist inside her? Even If I don't have a clue about _her_ , I should be able to conjecture at least, a piece of her real self.

Sighing in desperation, I realized this was going to get me nowhere given my current condition. So I left my apartment, making my way, to visit my favorite café. It was way past meal time and I wasn't in the mood for cooking something. Besides, maybe what I needed was only fresh air, it could oxygenate my brain, and release me from this unconventional state.

Arriving at the station I took the bus, and grabbing a seat next to a window I began too look for anything that could distract me away from, _unnecessary_ thoughts.

After passing the shopping district, only the driver and I remained. We passed 2 stops more, where I decided to get off and walk the rest of the way to _Café_ , as we all call it, not only by their exquisite coffee, but also because no one knows the name. Odd isn't it, it's only sign, is a small draw of a coffee cup carved at the front door. Not even the waiters know about it, they were all hired by friend's recommendations apparently, and if you asked the owner, she'll always respond: _"The name is right there, at the front door."_

 _Café,_ you could say, it's a secluded place. The only way to get to it, is walking in an alley until you reach the end, where you could find what at first sight looked like a closed door. The only thing you had to do though, was to push it and it will open.

Passing through the door, I approached the counter to ask for a Latte, and while the barista prepared my order on the rusty machine behind him, I went to take a seat near the stage located in the right corner.

It is not a place you could easily find, if it wasn't for Maki, one of the orchestra members, I would never had dared to walk in an alley. Gratefully there seems to be some kind of aura that prevents most of people to get near it, so the place is rather safe for everyone who comes here.

Maki, our pianist, comes here to play every Sunday, filling up the whole place with almost all of the theatre members. As for the rest of the week, the place is almost empty, which makes me feel relieved, for I'm still too embarrassed to face any of them.

After releasing long yawn and stretching my back, I took one of the cushioned sofas…

"Umi?"

*bump*

Startled, I ended up hitting the table with my foot.

"Maki?! W-What are you d-doing here?" I asked while rubbing my foot and avoiding looking directly at her face.

"Ah sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that, I'm just here to… Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, just a small scratch," I said, while pretending to observe the flowers stretched out over one of the walls.

I heard her release a small sigh.

"That's good but, I wasn't asking you about that."

My body froze.

 _Does she knows?!_

 _Wait, what is there to know? Is not as if anything happened anyway._

 _Sure, I ran in the middle of a meeting without any explanation but…_

 _Saying I was feeling ill should be enough for everyone to forget about it… including myself._

 _Besides, it wouldn't be a total lie after all._

"I'm fine, if you mean about what happened yesterday, I was… well, I was just felling a little, _indisposed_ , it's nothing to serious though, and I'm f-fine now, as you can see." I finished, hoping I sounded at least, a little convincing.

"Hmm, ok, I won't say anymore then."

 _If she did it out of compassion I don't care, I'm safe for now. All I have to do, is to avoid mentioning anything in relation to theatre._

"…I hope you don't mind." As I was thinking, apparently not only did I miss a part of the conversation, but also, when the waitress came to bring my coffee and… _since when did she took the seat in front of me? Just for how long was I daydreaming?_

"I'm s-sorry, I was thinking about something, w-what was the question?"

She sighed again, she did it quite often actually.

"I was saying, I came here to play so, I asked you if it would bother you."

 _That's all?_ I thought relieved. "Its fine, you play really well after all." I said as I took 2 sugar cubes to put on my Latte.

"Thanks…by the way, you should at least greet her, she's going to be with us for a while after all."

 _Huh? Greet who?_

She released a heavier sigh this time. I can't blame her though.

"Since when exactly weren't you listening?"

"W-wait a sec, d-did I j-just, said that out loud?!" I stammered, quite embarrassed.

She looked at me surprised for a second and then…another sigh.

"Is fine, she is coming this way right now, just present yourself for now, of all the members, you are the only one that's left."

Turning around, I saw a figure my mind immediately recognized.

 _What is she doing here?!_ \- A thought, I would've paid to keep down to myself.

I looked at Maki looking for help, but she was too busy, trying not to burst into laugh.

 _Perfect! Just when I was barely recovering from yesterday's incident, a lie I would like to believe, she comes again to…_

 _Why is the here though?_

"Thanks for waiting Nikishi…"- her voice faded and her eyes suddenly landed on me. Avoiding her stare, I hastily took a sip from my latte and ended up spitting it on the floor, for it was so hot that I burned my tongue.

"I-I'm sorry." I said, taking a napkin and looking at anywhere but her.

"What are you apologizing for?" She asked me in a confused tone and… _wait, shouldn't she be more, I don't know, angry at me? I sort of, no, I ABSOLUTELY interrupted her in her first day, and quite rudely if I may add._

Keeping my eyes glued to my latte, I opened and closed my mouth several times, yet zero words came from it. _Only because I know how to write words, doesn't mean I'm good at expressing them out loud,_ I said to myself, still with no clue as to what should I say.

"Ayase Eli, nice to meet you." I heard her say.

 _How can her voice sound so, confident, resolute.._

Maki sighed again.

"Earth to Umi! are you there?"

"A-ah, y-yes." I said, still not looking at them.

"S-sonoda U-umi, nice to um, meet you." After I finished, my face was so flushed, that it could compete with Maki's hair color… _And why do I keep stammering?!_

"So, is it alright if we start now Nikishino-san? Or do you need time to get ready?"

"No, I'm ready, what would you like to play Ayase-san?"

 _Wait, so they came here to play?! Just, both of them? –_ I don't know why but, I suddenly felt a lump in my throat. _Maybe I'm about to catch a cold._

"Let's see…Ah, we could start with _Danse Macabre_ perhaps _,_ but If you think is too hard,we could play something even more, _'lighter_."

 _Was she, trying to provoke Maki? No, I must be hallucinating, I'll go buy some pills for the cold later..._

"No. It should be enough for a warm up," Maki answered as they went up the stage. I released a must needed sigh and reclined my back on the sofa. I heard a tuning sound, _what a beautiful sound, and she hasn't even started but… wait, I can't stay! I have to run now that I can, if I don't, I won't be able to escape!_

Every part of me was screaming, for me to go away from here. However, motionless I stayed.

"Whenever you are ready." I heard her say. A silence, then count. ㇸ6

 _Notes appeared_

 _Disguised at first._

 _A calm in the outside._

 _Claimed the air._

 _But looking at them._

 _A challenge confessed._

 _Too powerful to miss it._

 _Too obvious to slip._

 _A war declaration._

 _Magus and blade._

 _Yet neither divulging._

 _Who'll take the charge._

 _So starting the clash._

 _The wand went onset…_

 _Too late, I concluded._

 _For I was possessed._

 _Casted the spell._

 _A powerful wizard._

 _A sharpened edge._

 _The brawl was extraordinary._

 _Questions and answers._

 _All over the space._

 _The wizard was clever._

 _But so was the blade..._

Looking at both of them, it was clear this wasn't a normal 'practice' or any kind of 'warm up' either, for neither of them, refused the stage.

A new side of her, statements of trance, her posture expressive, my conscious in daze.

Devil's speech, concealed in a melody, luring me to her.

Worthy is the spade, but the wizard superb.

A smile on her face, alluring and faint.

Seizing me, grabbing me.

With nowhere to escape.

Now I'm entranced.

And I slightly regret, not running away.

However I'm glad, I decided to stay.

* * *

 **Phantom Notes:**

Danse Macabre, it's not a "hard" song, but after a day of searching I couldn't find a better one to fit.

The song has a meaning. A story about the death, raising the skeletons on the graves on Halloween's day. Playing his violin and making them dance, until the rooster chants when the sun ascends.

 **Special thanks to:**

 _Lieutenant Bird, my bro, I thank you. For saving me, of choosing that quite, embarrassing but not so embarrassing description line._

 _To my guest, for making me grin like a dork. I'll do my best, to keep the magic go on._

This chapter was brought to you by _**BURNED TUNA.**_ _Never write and cook at the same time folks._


	4. Act 3- The Last Call

**Phantom Warning:**

This was a double update, so check the Act 2 first if you haven't, that's all. Enjoy :D

* * *

3:00 Am

 _I woke up again._

Exhaling a little I left my bed. After that day, _when I fell in trace_ , waking up at sleeping hours was becoming a routine. _Curse them,_ for they kept playing for 5 hours after the first piece. _Curse me,_ for staying instead of running away. Thoughts I've been replaying, over the past days.

After I went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea, I sat in front on my desk and turned my laptop on. Weird isn't it¸ it's like I'm under a spell, now the words just come flowing inside my head. The only thing I needed after weeks of no inspiration, was apparently.

 _Her_.

A muse, something every artist aspires to find.

 _In this case however, I don't think I can be sure if I was the one who found her. This is probably something that's beyond me, or maybe I just don't care, for now, I'm just grateful I got to meet her._

As soon as I got home an idea popped on my mind, I just couldn't let that go so I wrote until morning came by and as soon as I finished some drafts I sent an email with the story's plot to our director.

" _This is great Umi-chan~ your writing feels different, more simple, yet authentic, I can't wait to read the rest! btw, did something good happened?_ (◕‿-)…"

What she meant by something 'good' I still don't know, so I just replied her with: " _I just found some inspiration, I guess..._ ", to which she replied: _"Well, let's hope things go well with this 'inspiration' you just found_ (￢‿￢ ), _oh and_ _leave this Sunday vacant, I'll tell you the details on that day_ (✿◠‿◠). _"_

It's not as if I had something to do anyway, at first I just wanted to use this week to clear my mind, but after that number. _That breathtaking moment when I understood how special she is, not only on the outside, but inside as well, for there is no way someone can play like that, without revealing a part of themselves._ Now rest wasn't even necessary. I only slept for 5 hours over the past days, yet my mind couldn't be more awake…

For writing that is.

It's a given that, when a writer finds inspiration, everything around them evaporates. So it shouldn't be weird that me, a writer in illumination, not only forgot about an arrangement, but also to pay attention to any kind of communication machine, in this case a cellphone. Resulting in finding a certain director at my door, abducting me for the night.

A party. A Valentine's party. _How did I not see this coming! I should've at least, suspected something when she said 'this Sunday'_ , but apparently I was too entranced for it didn't even crossed my mind that today was February 14th.

The fact that Nozomi managed to reserve a salon for the whole crew, and for _free_ , shows you how good are the connections she has.

The place was filled with heart shaped globes and in the dim light you could see them glow, there was confetti all over the floor, some comfy sofas, even some chairs, yet, zero tables at sight, except of course for the bartender's bar.

"Hey! Umi-chan is here-nyah!" _There goes my plan to hide my presence,_ because when Rin spotted me, everyone else turned around to greet me. Thankfully, none of them acted any different than before, and as soon as they received me they returned to their previous activities. _I guess I was worried over nothing._

"I didn't think you'll come to be honest _,_ does Nozomi has something on you?" Nico asked me, whispering the last part so no one could hear her. _Though with this loud music I doubt anyone can to be honest._

"What? of course not... not that I know a least," I answered while I kept musing, if I should stay or leave as soon as I got a chance.

A pair of arms appeared from the dark and grabbed Nico's front, making her jump. "NOZOMI!" she screamed.

"Now now, my little children, THIS IS A PARTY! you shouldn't be at the entrance wasting this night… Ah, just relax for now Umi-chan, there is a surprise tonight, but we'll save that for later. If you don't know where to start, you could ask the bartender for the house's specialties, they are really good, I myself made sure of that," she finished with a wink and dragged Nico with her, disappearing into the crowd.

Deciding I could at least drink a lemonade and no alcohol, I went to the back, where the bar was situated. Passing the crowd of dancers, with Rin at the center, I stealthy made my way. Managing to avoid any unnecessary attention for most of the occasions was my forte after all. T _hough I don't know if that's something I should be proud._

Finally arriving, I took a stool. All the seats where empty, as everyone was too busy dancing at the moment. The bartender saw me and approached to ask for my order. I didn't look at the menu on the wall, I wasn't in the mood for alcohol this time and because I don't drink too much, the only effect it has on me is making me feel drowsy.

"Two glasses of Vesper, make them lighter please."

The bartender nodded her head and proceeded to prepare the cocktails, leaving me alone with the person who made the order behind me.

 _Calm down. Breathe. Don't do anything weird. She's just a person, yes, she might be your muse, but that isn't a reason to be nervous around her. You just have to talk normal to her, like you do with the theatre members. Yes, there is no reason to enter in panic._ I took a deep breath, and turned to face the person on the seat beside me. _Here goes nothing…_

A chuckle.

As I turned on my stool, I was greeted with a light chuckle. Not a sneer, just, a chuckle. As I waited for my companion to compose herself, I couldn't help but to admire her.

 _Just when I thought I was already over it! that what had happened that day, was merely because of a first impression…_

 _I can't say that anymore, not after this. She's unfair, awfully cruel._ I concluded. Her past attires where good of course, comfy but also stylish, a blouse with a pair of jeans, shorts even.

 _But now she had to appear like this!_ Clad in a black and tight dress, leaving at sight her arms and creamy legs. Simple and elegant.

 _Curse! the one who invented dresses._

Still, what took my breath away this time, wasn't the dress, not her maquillage, neither her legs. But her slightly, disheveled loose hair. _A new sight accompanied with a cute smile._

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Realizing I've been caught, a blush came to paint my face.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, um, I-I was just…" I stammered, _what can I say as an excuse? I'm sorry I was checking you out? I just like your dress? Yeah right._

Another giggle _,_ then… slowly rotating her seat, her elbow came to rest on top of the bar, and while she supported her cheek on her right hand, I was greeted with a gentle smile. _A really cute one if I may add._

Now that she was closer, I could see the light makeup she was wearing. _It suits her eyes._

"You don't need to apologize… By the way, do you always daydream like that?"

"Ah, yes, it's an habit of me." Breaking out of my trance, I finally mustered a normal response. _I should take advantage of this, and apologize once for all._

"It's cute."

…

"Your drinks Ayase-san, anything else I can offer you or your friend?"

"Oh, thank you… we're fine for now, thanks."

…

"Sonoda-san? "

"Hello?"

"Are you there? "

"…UMI!"

"Yes!… Wait, did something happen?"

"You tell me, you were frozen for like 3 minutes."

 _Ah, so my mind went into coma._

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little tired."

 _It's been awhile since I had a black out, what was the cause this time? I have no idea, so that's the only reason I could think of as an answer._

"Are you sure that's all?"

 _First the smile, and now she has to look at me with that... concerned look._

"Yes, no need for you to worry, when I was in college, I once managed to stay awake for 2 whole days, so you could say this is nothing compared to that," I said while I tried to sound cheerful, so she'll return back to her previous mood.

She observed me for a second, doubting me perhaps, but eventually replied.

"I see, if you don't mind, may I ask, what could possibly be so important, that required you to stay awake for 2 days?" She asked, with a new smile on her face. Relieved, I let out a small sigh.

After that, my shyness was finally gone, _almost_ , for it came back whenever she teased me. We talked for about an hour or more. The conversation was pretty much of whatever topic we randomly picked, we started with college stories, _excluding my most embarrassing one of course. S_ he told me about her trips, Italy, Rome, France, NY and many others. Still, how none of them could compare to her hometown Russia, at least to her. I also found out that she had seen some of the plays I wrote, apparently Nozomi knew her manager, which was the one who gave her tickets for them.

"I really loved them," She said. which only made my blush return, full red this time.

"T-Thanks," I responded, taking a sip from my third drink to calm my nerves.

I also learned that her grandma was the one who convinced her to take violin lessons, and well, thanks to her, she found something she truly loves.

She asked for more cocktails, but given that my alcohol tolerance it's really bad, I decided to stop after the 4th. _No need to make more a fool of myself that I already did._ She however, seems to have no trouble holding her liquor, for even after seven drinks there was no sign of dizziness in her.

We laughed a lot, her laugh made me happy, so much that, I was doing anything I could to hear it one more time, again and again. _I can never get tired of this, her voice, her soft giggles, everything about her is so vigorous._

"By the way, why did you join our theatre?" –I asked, as to avoid getting lost inside my thoughts.

"Ouch, that actually hurt you know," she said, giving me an adorable pout.

"First, you leave on my first day here, then, you refuse to talk to me, do you want me to leave that badly?"

It was only when she said it, that I realized how rude I was being towards her.

"What? No! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I was j-just curious, like, why would you suddenly join a theatre, when you have a thousand offers all over the world?"

A pause. Her previous pout, gone, now replaced with a serious face.

"Would you believe me if I say, because I wanted to meet _you?_ "

A pause. From me now.

 _There is no way she is serious…_

"I-"

A loud noise startled us, making us look at the direction of its source.

"IT IS TIME! MY CHILDREN, FOR THE MAIN DISH OF TONI… wah! Nicocchi?!"

"Yes yes, we don't have all night let's make this quick, shall we?" – Nico said, on the microphone she had just stolen from the director's hands.

"Soo, just come closer will you? The faster we end this, better, I already lost 4 hours of my beauty sleep." As she finished we all got closer, forming a circle around her and the director, who was sulking next to her.

"What do you think we'll…" I turned around to search for a blonde head, but she was gone.

"Ahem, so, for tonight's especial event, our director here, devised a little game to, umm, ok, I have no idea what this is for, but you know how she gets when we refuse to play with her, so bear with it." As laughter filled the place, everyone went to line up, apparently we had to pull something from a small pink box. I was at the end of the line, still searching for her.

Finally being my turn, _still, with not a clue of where she went_ , Nozomi handed me a small piece of paper, I took it without looking at it, and returned to my previous spot, to resume the search of… _my muse? Friend? I'll worry about that when I find her._

"I believe we're ready so, I'll let our director explain this part." Returning the microphone to Nozomi, Nico joined the crowd.

"Thanks Niccochi! Everyone, look at what's written on your paper please," she said with a mysterious smile.

 _Still no sight of her._

"Mine says 'student'... What does it means?!" I heard someone ask. To which finally got me into looking at my own paper.

 _No way._

My mind went blank, not a black out, as I could still hear and see everything around me.

"Ah, this is a very special paper my children, for it tells you what your fate will be in our new play!"

 _There is no way this is happening._

"We have a new play?" Nico asked,

 _I must be dreaming._

"Well is just the plot for now but trust me, I have an eye for spotting masterpieces, so believe me when I say that Umi-chan's new story is going to be splendid!"

 _I'm probably going to wake up in any moment._

"Oh, so she already started it?! That's great news nyah!"

 _But why is it taking so long?!_

"Did you really just gave us our roles by relying on luck?" Everyone was as surprised as Nico.

 _Wake up!_

"Now, doesn't that makes it more interesting? Geez don't look at me like that, alright, I admit I did rely on luck for this, it's a challenge for all of you after all, but hey, I'm not so irresponsible as to let the most important characters to be chosen by mere luck."

 _I knew that._

"That said, please give your support to the leads, they are still inexperienced, with _acting_ that is, but I firmly believe they are the ones who'll make this boat float."

 _WAKE UP!_

"With nothing more to say, please welcome our new leads, Sonoda Umi and Ayase Eli!"

 _I'm not going to wake up am I?_

Everyone was clapping their hands and looking joyful at me, and _her_. _When did she get beside me?_

"And now that we all have our tasks, please come to me or Umi-chan for doubts about your roles, see you tomorrow after noon, we still have many upcoming plays for the year, so I'll put you in shape starting tomorrow, that's all, scram!" The whole crew groaned and started clearing the place.

As for me.

I never moved from my spot.

"Are you going to ignore me again? _Partner"_

 _Did she always had this, slight seductive accent?_

A chuckle.

"By the way, I meant everything I said earlier, I really do admire your plays," she said, gently taking my hand and placing a soft but long kiss on top of my knuckles.

"I look forward to work with you." After winking at me, she turned around to leave the place.

 _This is bad, I was wrong about her._

 _She's not a muse after all, she's more like a..._

 _Fox!_

 _A really provocative one..._

As I placed my other hand on top of the surface where her lips kissed me just a few moments ago, I felt warm sensation growing at the pit of my stomach.

 _Wait…_

 _Oh no!_

 _No no no no no no!_

 _I can't be…_

 _It's impossible, I just met her!_

 _This is bad, this is really REALLY BAD._

 _Curse you!_

 _Sly fox._

 _Curse me!_

 _For falling in love._

* * *

 **Phantom Notes:**

Happy Valentine!

Ah, was the dialogue easy to understand? If not, pls tell me. FIRST PERSON POV IS SO LIMITED JC (sometimes I guess). Also, it is possible to have a writer act in their own play, it isn't that common tho.

Are you impatient to read the rest? …WELL I KNOW I AM (ಠ◡ಠ).

Thanks for reading. As always.

Special thanks to the people out there that knows how to make emoticons.

(￣▽￣)/ •*¨*•.¸¸ (〜￣▽￣)〜 ／(￣▽￣)／( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - I'll just save this one for later

" _Remember, I'm a thief. So I hope you don't mind if I succeed, in stealing your smile tonight." - Monocle Ghost._


	5. Act 4- Slope

A heavy sigh.

"Everyone take 5!

Actually…

Forget it, just, return to your previous assignments. We'll continue with this one next week.

Umi-chan may I speak with you in my office?"

"Y-yes."

Getting off the stage, I silently followed her. After passing the dressing rooms and climbing up the stairs we arrived at her office, which is one of my favorite's views, since it's equipped with a sunroof that can close and open at will, allowing her to watch the night sky whenever she wants. _Too bad is still day time._ I thought disappointed.

Closing the door behind me, I began walking to her desk.

"Take a seat," she told me instead, signaling the black two chairs near a window, with a violet table in the middle.

"Green or black?"

"Black, please," I answered as I took one of the seats.

While she prepared the tea, I tried to find a reason, to why this plan was being such a failure. It's been 9 rehearsals and I still couldn't speak properly in front of an audience, which in this case, were not even half of the theatre members.

We decided to do at least 2 rehearsals every week. After she told me I was going to be a lead on my own play _,_ I tried to refuse of course… but ended up eventually accepting after talking with her.

 _I'll never underestimate her convincing power again…_

"Here." After leaving the cups on the table, she took the seat in front of me.

"Thank you." Not knowing what else to say, I settled for drinking my tea…

"Umi-chan, are you alright?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?" _Idiot she is asking about the play._

"Ah, s-sorry, I mean…" I tried to answer in vain, only to end up releasing an exasperate sigh.

"I honestly don't know, I was expecting it to be hard at the beginning, but not like this. I know it's my fault that we can't even pass the first scene, but I still don't know what I should, or can do to fix it," I confessed.

Looking at the small waves flowing in my white teacup, I waited for whatever punishment I was going to get.

"Hmm, well, the fact that you realize that makes this easier, don't worry, it's hard for everyone at first, especially for someone who has zero experience with acting or speaking in public. That said, is not a problem we can just leave to solve for itself. Which is why I had already thought of a plan of contingence when I chose you as the main lead."

 _Wait…_

 _So she's not going to scold me?_

Raising my head to look at her, I noticed her expression was serene, as if saying she was expecting this to happen since the beginning.

"Plan of contingence?"- I asked, even more confused than the day she gave me the task to write this play.

"Patience my child, things like this, will come at their right time, meanwhile I suggest you, no, I order you to take this weekend to relax. You'll know the details later tonight," she told me, with a pleased smile.

Given I could not object that decision, I finished my tea, and went directly to my apartment after that.

Even so, I still couldn't find a way to relax. Sometimes because of the nerves of having to act in front of a public, or because I spent my time, thinking about her. It's a relief we still haven't rehearsed together, given that the orchestra is pretty busy with their next performance being in 2 weeks. We only practised some of the scenes Nozomi had approved as qualified for now, it was supposed to help me to get accustomed to performing before we could start to get serious.

 _The problem is,_ _if I can't act in front of my colleagues and friends, how am I going to act in front of…_

 _My crush._

Yes, after many hours of deliberating, that's the coherent name I found for this situation. A crush, a really bad one I've realized. If I thought writing about her physic was insane, then what I'm doing right now is even worst. _Obsessive_ , for now I'm writing about everything she told me that day on the bar and whatever information I could find after that, still combining it, with the splendid frame she has.

A knock came from the outside of the door, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I didn't order for food or anything, so as anyone will do in this kind of situation, I tried to imagine who the person outside could be.

 _That was useless._

As I opened the door my eyes widened in surprise. No matter who I thought it could be, or if I even suspected for a second, the possibility that this could happen someday. I don't think I could ever be prepared to greet the person who was currently waiting to get inside my house.

…

"Sorry for intruding," she said behind me, following me to my living room.

…

"Are you okay?"

 _Why is everyone asking me the same question lately?_

"Y-yes, why do you ask?" I said, while I went to get an extra cushion, placing it on the floor beside the coffee table.

"You can't be serious," she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" – Confusedly I turned to face her, which made her bring her hand to her forehead using her thumb, index and middle fingers to rub at her temple, releasing a long sigh at the same time.

"Are you telling me you still haven't realized it? You just let me into your house without even asking why am here in the first place. Not to mention, you didn't check if the door was closed… which it is, so don't worry. I did that after you started walking like a zombie."

I raised my index finger to make emphasis on my intent to explain my actions but eventually lowered it together with my hand, when none good answer came to my mind.

She sighed.

"You're unbelievable," she said, slightly shaking her head.

"Ah, well, yes but… I mean is just yo…" Releasing a sigh I gave up and finally mustered a decent response.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just… distracted. D-do you want some coffee?" I asked her, trying to change the current subject.

Her eyes lighted up for a second before she replied.

"Yes, I'd like that." A polite smile, replaced her previous expression.

"You can sit on the couch or anywhere you want, i-it won't take too long," I said in my most possible normal tone.

After entering the kitchen and putting some water to boil, I decided to use this time to calm myself.

 _Well, that was perfect wasn't it?!_

 _Just when I thought I could finally act normal around her, she had to appear at my front door. Now that I think about it, why is she here? Did she mention anything when I was sleep walking? Or zombie walking like she described it._

At the last thought, I allowed an amused smile to take over my face.

A whistle sound got me out of my thoughts.

Two spoons of sugar. One of coffee.

I didn't ask her how she liked it, so I just used the same amount I put on mine. After pouring the water on the mugs, I turned the flame off and headed back to her.

Returning to the living room with a mug in each hand, I put the cups on the coffee table.

"Thank you," she said. As she took the vase to her lips breathing in the smell, she took the first sip.

Thinking she might hate it, I panicked.

"Umm, I'm sorry, is it too sweet? I forgot to ask you how you prefer it so I just made it like I usually do."

She chuckled.

"I actually have a liking for sweet things, so this is perfect thanks. I do admit it's still too hot though." She placed her mug on the table before continuing.

"By the way are you always this tense?"

"Tense?...Well, yes, but only when I'm in a writer block or some kind of… _distress,_ " I answered.

 _Omitting the part where I admit she is my principal problem of course._

"Oh I know that feeling, sometimes you just can't find any inspiration, no matter how hard you try it." Nodding with her head, she took another sip from her drink. A calm smile, now fixed on her face.

"Which is the reason I came here in the first place, would you mind if we start discussing the story before it gets too dark?"

 _Oh right, she still hasn't read the script..._

 _Wait… discussing?!_

Realizing that my last thought was voiced out loud, I immediately added:

"Ah, never mind, I understand, you are one of the main characters after all. The thing is… I still haven't completed the story, I have most of the plot and some scenes but that's all," I said, drinking from my mug while I waited, for whatever she was pondering to say.

"I see… well we have to start somewhere don't we? For now, may I suggest we revise what you have? It might be able to help you, at least a little perhaps."

 _We._

 _I've never shared my first drafts with anyone else, even with the director, I only gave her ideas that I was sure they were going to work._

 _But how can I say no to her?_

The answer is:

 _I can't._

 _Not when she only wants to help. Besides I've been a burden for everyone this past weeks. So you could say this was to help the whole theatre and not only me._

"Fine, but I can't promise it will be good, it will probably not even make any sense," I answered. After that, I went to get my laptop to show her the files.

"I've been warned then." I heard her say, in an amusement tone.

After taking the opposite seat of her. I opted for settling my laptop in front of her.

"Here, this is all I have for now."

…

"Umi..." she said, not even looking at the screen for more than 3 seconds, crossing her arms in front of her.

I frowned.

"Wait, is it that bad, that you only have to look at the first sentence to realize how terrible it is?!"

Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she sighed.

"I apologize, I guess I wasn't…clear enough when I asked. What I meant was that I want you to read it, better yet, I'd rather hear it from you without having to look at the computer, the direct source," she finished with a smile,a little shy one, I noticed.

"B-but…" I tried think of an excuse, for I was too embarrassed to do what she asked.

"What about this, if you read for me, I'll play for you in return. Whatever you want, whenever you want and at first sight. Besides, is only you and me this time, the worst it could happen is that we make a fool of ourselves in front of your stuffed bunny… though, if he's the type that likes to gossip, we can just take him from your desk and hide him in your room," she finished with a proud grin.

"Hey! He's a trusted companion," I said, crossing my arms, and trying to calm my mind.

"Great, we have no problems then."

 _I don't think I could ever say no, to that smile._ So after releasing a sigh and dropping my shoulders, I began to explain her the story's core.

Passing the first two minutes _, filled with awkward sentences,_ I finally managed to relax. It was a new experience, I had never done this with anyone before, opening my ideas just like this, _she makes it easy._ I even ended up using my hands to do some gestures when I needed to explain something complicated or important for the plot.

…

"And, that's all I have for now." I finished, finally taking a deep breath.

She's a really good listener, it's been awhile since I've felt this… _Relaxed._

She reclined her back in the sofa behind her, and closed her eyes for a moment. She looked like she was in deep concentration so I decided to wait until she was ready.

"I see…"

 _That's all? Oh god, is really awful isn't it?!_

Apparently my efforts to hide a frown were futile, as she immediately released a light chuckle. And after placing her forearms in the table between us, _with her hands close to touching one of mine, s_ he gave me a genuine smile.

"I like it," she said while looking directly at my eyes, which widened in surprise. Taking notice of it, she adverted her gaze to her now fidgeting hands.

"I-I mean it, it is a good story, even if you still haven't finished."

 _Is that, a small blush on her cheeks?_

 _Must be from the cold weather._

She seemed like she wanted to add something more but wasn't sure how to say it, so I asked her instead.

"But?"

Looking surprised for a moment, she cleared her throat before continuing.

"Isn't it? Umm, I'm not sure how can I say this...I don't know, somehow. Too depressing, maybe?"

"Ah, I knew it was something like that, maybe I added to much melancholy to the story after all," I answered her.

While I pondered what I should change and how, I ended up biting my lip a little too hard. Blood began come out from the lower one.

"Umi! are you ok?!" She exclaimed, suddenly moving to my right side to check the wound with her hands.

My body tensed.

 _Too close!_

Taking one of the napkins on the table, she applied pressure on my now trembling lip.

I flinched, withdrawing myself from her, trying to create some distance between our heads.

"I'm sorry, did I pressed too hard?" She asked as she slightly retreated her hand, only to put it back, gentler this time.

 _Great, now she's even more worried, good job you idiot!_

I tried to tell her I was fine, but my voice faltered when she placed her thumb on my chin, slowly caressing my skin.

Being this close to her face, I couldn't help but to notice, her _cute rosy lips._ She had some lipstick on, but nothing too flashy.

 _They look so soft, I wonder how they'll fee…_

 _WAIT._

 _NO._

 _DON'T YOU DARE COMPLETE THAT THOUGHT._

Avoiding that last thought, I managed to escape from my dreamland.

"I-It's not as bad as it looks." I tried to reassure her. While I forced my eyes to look anywhere but her face.

"Don't talk, you'll make the wound to open again, and is almost closed right now…Also, you need to stop biting your lip this hard or it'll leave a mark," she told me, and I could tell she has frowning right now, even if I wasn't looking at her.

 _Does she need to keep rubbing her thumb along my cheek though?!_

"I think, it finally stopped," she said, removing her hands from my face, making me feel disappointed at the loss of contact and _…_

 _Her fresh smell._

 _Stop it!_

"Thank you," I said after clearing my throat, which was becoming drier as more seconds passed.

"Oh, it's nothing really, and I'm sorry if I made you… uncomfortable, I'm used to tend my little sister, so I guess I did it on instinct."

"I-Its fine, I was just, surprised and… anyway, thank you." _Of course, there is no meaning behind it. I'm younger than her, not to mention childish, she might only see me as a kid after all._ As I thought about that, I clenched my jaw, forcing an awkward smile, hiding my sad one.

She crumbled the napkin and went to throw it away. Meanwhile I tried, to get the disappointment out of my head.

However it was useless, for when she came back, I still felt the same.

"So, where were we? Oh yes, the story, I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't like it. I think is really good actually, and it's not as if I have a problem with sad stories but… how do I say this? I'm not really good at explaining things with words so, sorry if I'm being vague. From what I understood, this is a story where communication fails, misunderstandings since the start, making the main character to fall apart. It's solid but, I still can't see it, the way you are planning to include love with a protagonist that suffered from all that." She finished with her hand on her chin, a thinker stance.

 _She looks so cute with that slight frown._ Exhaling from my nose I smiled a little.

"You're not the only one, that's the part where I still can't get any kind of inspiration, the hardest thing I've ever faced so far in my life."

 _Was I even talking about the story at this point?_

"Well, how about we both think about it then, we'll write any idea we can think of, and share it with each other, does this Sunday works for you?" She asked, full excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, this Sunday is fine." _I'm at her mercy aren't I._

"Great ah... I almost forgot, I owe you a song. I'll bring my violin next time, you can ask for anything you want. Just shoot and I'll dance, or in this case, perform," she said grabbing her bag. Following her to the door to bid her goodbye, I couldn't keep myself form asking her.

"By the way, why did you come to help me?"

Turning to face me before leaving, she answered:

"Oh, right, you never asked until now so I sort off forgot about it…Nozomi was the one who sent me, she told me you were having trouble with performing in front of others, so I'm here to help you overcome it. I might not be an expert on how to act, but I do know a thing or two about how to conquer your fears and get up in the stage. And about helping you with the play, she thinks you could use one more head to give you an outside view. And well, I told you didn't I? I'm a fan of your work, so I'm more than happy to see how you write from up close."

And I regretted asking that question, right after she finished.

"I see…thanks, be careful on your way home," I said.

"See you this Sunday then," she said with a bright smile.

After closing the door, I simply stood there. Looking at the void, biting my lip, tasting metal again.

 _A crush, now I have no doubt that this is what it is._

 _You._

 _No._

 _I can't describe something like this as 'love'._

 _Because I don't believe 'love' comes only from one way._

' _Love' must come from both._

 _Saying this is 'love' would be a mistake._

 _As it will be if I don't forget about her._

* * *

 **Phantom Notes:**

ಥ⌣ಥ

Friendly reminder that our sly fox is also a USELESS fox. Besides both, being dense as a rock. (╯◕_◕)╯

Thanks for reading. ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

I hope you're enjoying this ride. Or in this chapter's case, suffering, perhaps.

 _"I'll be back!"_


	6. Act 5- Batten down the hatches

Game day.

A day that always comes without any warning. As surprise is Nozomi's favorite excuse for whenever she wants to drag us in her plans.

"Pick a costume and wear it! After you're ready, meet me at Cosmo's Hall!" We had barely arrived when she told us this.

 _"Pick a costume,"_ she said, like that would be an easy task in this endless rows of clothes she brought. They were all from past performances so a lot of them were incomplete. Most dresses were cut in half, some animal costumes missed the upper or lower part.

If there is something I've learned from past games is that you need to be prepared, so there is no way I'm wearing a dress for this. Searching in the 5th row I finally spotted some black pants and to my luck, it was almost complete. The only thing missing was the mask, as it was previously used as the suit of the phantom of the opera.

After changing into the costume I made my way to Cosmo's Hall. Thankfully this version of the suit was comfortable, the coat was a little below the waist but it didn't impede my movement.

Arriving at the doors I froze.

 _Don't tell me…They are going to play as well?!_

After my last… encounter with her, I became somewhat unstable. Apparently stopping writing about her only made it worse. Now I can't stop having this stupid dreams _,_ nothing important actually… just me resting on her lap. Her hands caressing my hair in such a gentle way I can't help but to close my eyes and wish she would actually do that in real life… _Ha! Like that'd ever happen._ It is because of these silly dreams that I keep getting distracted in almost every rehearsal… _and I can't go on like this, I'm being a hindrance to the rest of the members who are helping me right now._

I was relieved and disappointed when she told me she couldn't make it last Sunday, she told me the orchestra decided to have an emergency meeting on that day. Nozomi informed us that this weeks were going to be chaotic for them, 4 concerts per week for the rest of March and almost all of April. So it wasn't a surprise when Hanayo asked for the orchestra to have more rehearsals and to focus solely on them for the next days. Hanayo, the orchestra's conductor may seem bland at first sight but she's actually really strict when it comes to music. Which is why I wasn't expecting this… _shouldn't they be practicing instead of playing games?_

"Hey, don't just stand there. You're blocking the entrance." Hearing a voice behind me I moved away to let them pass.

"I'm sorry I-I…" After glancing at Nico I couldn't help but to be astonished. _Is she really going to wear that for one of Nozomi's games?!_

"What are you staring at? Oh I see… Nico's beauty just left you speechless right? Don't worry it is only natural after all… Wait a minute, why did you chose that?! Are you going to a funeral or something? "

"Huh? No, I just chose something comfortable." _A medieval dress of all choices, and she even did her hair._ She's done for. I concluded.

"…That's like you I guess. Let's go, almost all the members are already here."

As we went down the stairs I noticed the platform was gone. _Just what is she planning that she needs this much space?_

"Is everyone here?" The director asked.

"Hmm, I can confirm the whole orchestra is here at least," said the person standing next to our director at the center of the room.

Nico and I joined Kotori and Maki. Scanning the crowd I couldn't help but to be confused. Wherever I looked all I could find was a huge amount of uncomfortable formal clothes in both the orchestra and cast members.

"Ok, seems like everyone is here. Shall we start Hanayo-chan?"

"Yes… Ok everybody! Pay attention please, we're ready to start."

The place went quiet as we waited for Nozomi to give us the instructions. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"She always does that when she wants to add suspense." Nico whispered to Maki.

Finally opening her eyes and taking the mic, she spoke.

"Waltz is War."

Nozomi closed her eyes one more time. Hanayo joined her this time.

…

"And?" Nico asked out loud.

"You must dance or you die." Hanayo answered without opening her eyes.

"Haa? What does that mean?" Maki asked while rolling a strand of her hair with her index finger.

"What does it mean? I means we are going to war! But fret not, my children. The rules are simple, we'll dance waltzes until our feet fall. Only 2 will get out alive!"

…

"Nozomi-chan, I thinks it's better if we explain this normally."

"Eh?! But that's boring… Geez, you explain it then." Dropping the act, the director handed the mic to the conductor.

"Ahem, let me explain this. As you know the orchestra is going to be pretty busy the next 2 months, and after chatting with our director, we agreed that a little time to relax will be helpful for everyone. So we devised this game for that. With the help of the tech Crew, we'll dance in pairs according to the waltzes they pick for us. There are only 2 rules. First, you must change your partner in the 10 seconds span when a song ends and while the next song starts or you'll be disqualified. And two, if you lose the rhythm you must leave the dance zone, the tech crew will let you know when you must leave…"

"Oh and don't forget the prize!" Nozomi told her proudly.

"Ah, that's right. The last pair standing will receive a surprise prize!"

 _That sounds too fishy if you ask me. I doubt all the members will agree to this game._

"Seems fun nyah. Let's start already!"

"This game sounds fun actually."

Nico sighed. "You should have just explained it like that since the beginning"

 _Huh? Wait, so even Nico is ok with this?_ _This is weird_. _There would normally be some kind of complain from Nico or someone else_ … _but not even one?!_

"Great! Choose your partners now!" After passing the mic to one of the tech members, Nozomi took Hanayo as her first partner. Meanwhile everyone moved and began forming pairs.

"Umi-chan let's go," Kotori said. Dragging me to the soon to be a dancing crowd. Taking a spot near Maki and Nico we waited for the song to start.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

"You might want to pick another person Kotori. I'm not good at dancing after all."

"It's fine, just relax Umi-chan. This game might actually be fun."

"If you say so." I sighed. _Guess I'm being too wary._

"Good luck to you Umi-chan," Maki suddenly said to me.

"Um… Thanks? Same to you two." _For what exactly do I need l to have luck?_

"Hey! Don't get distracted. And don't forget to follow Nico."

"Haa? Who decided you were going to be the lead?"

 _The game hasn't even started and these two are already fighting._ Sighing again, I turned away from them.

"Seems we're ready… Let the war… ahem, I mean. Let the waltz begin!" Nozomi screamed and after giving a sign in the air the first song began. _So the waltz part was real._ I thought relieved. _At least waltzes are not that hard to dance._

"Relax Umi-chan, just follow me for now. You'll get good at it eventually." Settling for placing my hand on her shoulder, I let her decide the pace of the dance.

"Umi-chan stop looking at your feet, that'll only make it more difficult for you," Kotori said when half of the song had passed.

"Ah, s-sorry. I just don't want to step on you but… it is hard when I'm not looking at the surroundings." I admitted and finally lifted my head.

"Why are you taking the lead?! All you have to do is follow Nico."

"I'm taking the lead because you keep doing wrong steps!"

 _Not even a full song… and it was obvious who were going to be the first ones to lose._

"Fire!" Someone yelled. A bunch of people dressed as pirates rose from behind the seats. And aiming their guns at the dancing area, they shot.

"Kyahh!" Maki fell to the floor.

"What the hell is this?!" Nico asked, trying to take off the viscous thing she had on her hair.

"That my children, is the signal for you to leave the wa... I mean dance zone!" Said Nozomi, doing a spin with Hanayo.

"Wait. You never said anything about getting shot with… what the hell is this thing?!"

"Geez, it's just slime Nicocchi. Nothing a bath or two can't clean."

 _So that was the trick. I knew this game was fishy._

The song ended.

"Well, the first pair is down! Hurry up and pick another companion or you'll be the next to fall!" As soon as Nozomi said this, everyone rushed to change partners.

"Come on Umi-chan! The next song is about to start!" Appearing out of nowhere Rin dragged me to be her partner.

Waltzes came and waltzes went. After many fallen pairs, only 10 remained in the game.

 _Oh no. I was hoping she would have been disqualified since the beginning but apparently that was not the case._

Now that the crowd had reduced, I could finally see she was still in the game. I tried to avoid looking at her direction every time I couldbut _… how am going to do that when so little people remain for the game?_ _It might be better if I lose now… I'd rather get drenched in slime than to make a fool of myself in case we have to dance together._

"Umi-chan let's dance," Nozomi said, being the time to change partners again.

"Nozomi?! Ah…I think I'm going to leave the game this time. I'll just take the shot alone if I have to."

"Nonsense! Come on, the next piece is about to start." Pulling me, she began to lead the waltz.

"You know Umi-chan, you can't always run from all your problems like that," she spoke without losing the tempo.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked confused. _Sure you could say I was running away but… this game is insane. Why would anyone want to get drenched in slime just for a prize? A prize that could be just another trap._

She sighed. "It's nothing. We'll leave that conversation for later I guess…by the way..."

"Fire!" – A voice from the tech crew shouted.

Two pairs were shot.

"Oh, only 6 pairs alive now… Anyway, I was wondering how things were going on with Elichi." A grin invaded her face.

"Elichi?" I asked.

"Oh, let me give you a better view of her. I'm sure you'll recognize her immediately." Making us do a half spin, I finally understood who she was talking about.

 _Damn director!_

After all my efforts to avoid looking at her, now I had no other choice as she was dancing with Rin right behind Nozomi.

My eyes widened.

 _Red._

 _Scarlet, better yet._

 _With a touch of black on her back and chest._

 _Gloves on her hands, and tights just an inch above her knees._

 _Perfect dress, for a masquerade ball. Even if she lacks a mask._

 _Does she have to look good on everything?!_

 _No. This is beyond good._

 _That dress was made for her I'm sure of it._

"That dress suits her don't you agree? Though you'd probably say that she looks even more beautiful than the first day she came." That made me turn my head abruptly.

"W-w-wait, how d-did y-you…" My face began to burn and I panicked. _Wait a second… Oh no. Don't tell me that day … did I really said that out loud?!_

"Oh my, so I read your lips correctly huh? If I had any doubts you just cleared them for me."

Opening and closing my mouth frantically I could only babble until she sighed.

"Relax Umi-chan, I don't know if someone else knows. But I can at least assure you that Elichi doesn't know." Her smile turned into a mischievously one.

"W-what do you want?" I asked her while I eyed her suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh no I'm not threatening you. But you might want to be careful since you two are going to spend a lot of time together. You might even get to dance with her since I already did a while ago…By the way, I asked for the last shot to be especial. Not even I know what it is made of. You may not care what happens to you but… Would you be ok if Elichi gets covered in something worse than slime just because you gave up?" She said with a defiant smile.

 _Worse than slime? Nico still hasn't finished taking it off her hair and she was the first one to lose. This game has gone too far… Besides, only because I don't care what happens to me doesn't mean I would drag her or anyone else with me._

"That won't happen," I answered. Nozomi's smile just got bigger.

"Well, let's see what you have then!"

"Fire!"

4 more pairs were shot. Leaving only her and me against Nozomi and Rin.

The song stopped. Wasting no time I approached the blonde in the scarlet dress.

"May I have this piece?" Bowing in front of her I extended my hand.

A short pause.

"I'd be a pleasure," she replied, placing her hand on my palm.

Pulling her a little closer to me, I placed my left hand on her back, taking her left with my right. Her eyes widened for a second before she gracefully put her right hand on my shoulder.

The next song finally started.

 _Perfect. A normal waltz. Not too fast not to slow. I just had to be careful with the tempo and pray for a miracle so that Nozomi or RIn would make a mistake before I did._

Moving us to a safer zone of the stage. _Where there was less slime on the floor._ I somehow managed to make it while dancing at the same time. Remembering some dance moves I saw before, I imitated the easier ones.

 _Good thing Rin gave me some tips out of nowhere when we were dancing earlier._

I separated from her without letting go of her hand, only to pull her closer to me one more time. Spinning around and being careful to not miss the rhythm while I avoided to step on her feet, I remembered what Kotori told me, so I lifted my head and focused my view on…

 _Her eyes._

I almost tripped when she looked directly at me. We could've lost the tempo if it wasn't for her taking the lead instead.

"Hey, careful. You don't want to get drenched on whatever that thing is, do you?"

"S-sorry." Struggling where I should look because her current attire left too much to admire, I settled for looking above her shoulder. She made us swing and spin, perfectly matching the current piece. I noticed a small smile from the corner of my eye so I lifted my head to look at her face.

"Let me help, you don't have to do everything yourself you know?" She said as she pulled me to the center of the stage.

"T-thank you." _Thank Venus we're both wearing gloves, my hands are sweating like crazy right now._

"Hoo, seems our competition won't go easy on us. We have to respond them, don't you think so Rin-chan?" The director and Rin suddenly got closer to us.

"Haha! Let's show them how to dance nyah!"

"Don't give up!"

"Win for us!"

"Yeah, end this already"

"Crush the director!" Some members of the audience suddenly started cheering for us. _Probably revenge for getting shot with slime._

 _But can I do this? Winning against these two would only be possible with some kind of a miracle. And now I had the pressure of having all the members looking at us._

"Umi..." Pulling me gently and making us spin to move in the opposite direction of Nozomi and Rin, I had no choice but to return my attention to her.

I was trapped again. _Just a simple look at her eyes is enough to make my brain forget about everything but her._

"Let's just have fun shall we?" – Giving me a bright smile, she brought her body even more close to me. Making my blood run faster than already was.

 _Guess I could… No. We can do this._

After nodding my head we separated ourselves without letting go of our hands. She made her way back to me spinning and I stopped her flawlessly, making her do one more spin so that she'll end up facing me again and we could resume our stroll around the place. Focusing on her face, eyes and only her I managed to forget about my embarrassment and started to actually enjoy it.

I lost track of the time. When the song arrived at its end, we both finished with a smile on our faces and neither drenched in some mysterious substance.

"Nozomi-chan! You never said anything about this!" Said Rin covered in some purple mud.

"Haha! That was magnificent! Good job Umi-chan and Elichi. You both made a splendid performance!" After taking a step away from the muddy director. I realized I was still holding her hand.

"Ah! S-sorry," I said, pulling back my gloved hand. A smile stayed on her face.

"See? That was fun wasn't it?"

"Y-yes. We would've been covered in that if it wasn't for you." _This suit isn't suited for dancing._ I thought as I pulled the neck of my shirt.

"Not at all. Remember, we pulled this together. _My angel of music._ "

 _I swear my blush is for all the dancing we just did. It has nothing to do with the way she said that last phrase. Not even with the wink she threw at me._

"Alright, guess it's time to reveal our prize!" One of the tech members handed a small box to the director.

"Can you tell me how to get this thing out my hair first?!" Nico asked from one of the seats.

"Oh, you only need to wash it with hot water… anyway, may the winners please come and claim their prize?"

"The prize… is not going to be another trick right?" I asked.

"Geez, of course not Umi-chan." I would have believed her if she hadn't been grinning when she said it.

Opening the box she pulled two long pieces of paper. "Two tickets for the amusement park Sunny Island this Friday. See? There is nothing tricky about this"

The director handed both of us our tickets.

"Thanks," She said to Nozomi.

I sighed. "Yes, there is nothing tricky I guess… thank you."

"You're welcome." After giving me a thumbs up she turned and left the Cosmo's Hall. _Probably to wash off the mud of her hair._

"Umi…"

"Yes?" I quickly returned my gaze at her.

"Ah, you see…I'm not really sure were this place is. So I was wondering if we could meet at you apartment and go there together maybe?"

"Huh? Go where?"

"To the park of course…" She said with an eyebrow raised and her head inclined.

 _Of course you idiot…_ Inwardly I slapped my face.

"Oh, right, you just arrived not long ago after all. Just meet me at my apartment and we'll go together."

"Thank you, see you this Friday… Oh and that suit looks really good on you by the way," she said winking at me one more time before she turned to leave the place.

"T-thanks. Y-yes, see you this Friday." _Just when my blush had disappeared, she had to bring it back again._

 _Wait… does that mean we will be alone on that day?_

 _Great! I just won another opportunity to make a fool of myself._

 _What else is going happen today?!_

"Watch out!"

Too late I heard the warning. And ended up with my face covered in a viscous substance.

"Sorry! I thought this gun was not loaded."

 _I shouldn't have asked._

Sighing exasperatedly, I left Cosmo's hall and walked to the bathroom to wash my face.

 _Leaving the part where I was shot even though I won, today wasn't that bad actually._ _If today I managed to be less awkward around her… I might be able to act normal around her this Friday._

After having that last thought, my mood improved a little. Smiling positively, I was now waiting eagerly to meet her this Friday.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

* * *

 **Phantom Notes:**

Woah, writing a dance scene is madness.

According to the meaning I found. Batten down the hatches =put everything away on the ship and tie everything down because a storm is brewing. (¬‿¬)

My exams were great! My interviews… ARE ENDLESS! ಠ_ಠ

Anyway, I can write now, updates will be slower tho.

The story is fully planned now. I just have to write it.

Thanks for reading. ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

" _So as I cry. Unlimited Interview Schedules."_


	7. Act 6- Vibrant Sky

**Phantom Tips:**

ㇸ6 The mountain from the Trans-Siberian Orchestra for this chapter.

* * *

' _There is nothing tricky about this'._ I still can't believe I was deceived by that. Even when Nozomi, our mischievous director was the one who said it.

The tickets were a _free_ entrance for the park. And when I say free I mean they came with a condition. The condition that we had to finish a tour before we could go wherever we wanted inside the park.

The _short_ tour as the guide called it, not only was longer than we expected... But it also included almost every extreme game of the park.

If I was alone I would've never taken this tour, but I wasn't. I had come with her. I tried to think of excuses however, all my reasons for trying to refuse the rollercoasters where thrown away when I realized how excited she was. Apparently it had been 4 years since she went to a park. Gathering some courage I decided to bear with the rides… After two, I was done for.

"I think we should take a little rest before continuing," she said to the guide.

"Oh, yeah seems like she needs that… we still have time so you two wait here while I go get us some drinks." The guide _who I didn't bother to learn his name_ told her, not leaving without smiling at her. _This guy is too friendly in my opinion._

"I just spotted a free bench, I'll take you there so you can rest Umi."

"T-thanks," I answered her. Since I was dizzy, I had no choice but to support myself with my left arm over her shoulders. _I would probably freak out for being so close to her if I wasn't so exhausted._

"Here, just take it easy for now." Gently she removed my arm so I could sit down.

"Thank you." Reclining my back on the bench I released a sigh.

"It might be better if we leave now…" She said as she sat next to me.

"No!" I answered abruptly, which made her look at me first with surprise then with narrowed eyes.

"Umi… you can barely walk on your own. You don't have to force yourself just for my sake."

 _If we leave now, I probably won't have another opportunity to spend time with her outside the theatre. So just this time, I can make an effort to endure these crazy games._

"I-I'm not. I'm actually starting to feel better now! Besides, the next ride might be fun since I really like water rides." I tried to sound the most cheerful I could even if my body still felt numb.

"Hmm, very well. But if you get sick again we'll leave immediately," she said, still looking suspiciously at me.

"I'm here! Ah, the queue was a little long. Here, lemon for the patient and strawberry for the virtuous lady."

 _Again with that annoying way of speaking._

"Thank you." She took her drink and gave him a well-mannered smile.

"Yeah thanks." I took my bottle and quickly drank it. _If we're going to go to 5 more rides I'm going to need all the sugar I can get to avoid fainting._

"By the way, your tickets might come with the condition to take this tour… But it doesn't mean you both have to take it, if one of you is feeling unwell you can go home. Your friend will still be able to go on with the tour and then enjoy the park."

 _And leave you two alone so you can annoy her all day? Hell no._

"No thank you. I'm fine now so let's get going already," I said as I got up.

"Well, if you say so… Follow me! The next ride is not that far. Though if you get tired we can rest at any time, that way I can spend more time with you guys," He said, giving her that annoying smile for the 12th time _. I've been counting them just in case I need to punch him. Also, it's decided. No more rests until we are done with this tour._

After walking for 3 minutes, we finally arrived to the next game. We had special tickets so we didn't have to wait in line, there was a reserved seat for both of us on every attraction, which was good since that gave him less time to try to flirt with her. He had been doing that since we arrived, making an excuse that he was his fan and he was ' _extremely'_ happy to show her around. At first she didn't mind it but now she clearly looked uncomfortable... This day is supposed to be for her to relax, so there is no way I'll let him bother her in front of me.

"Welcome! To the Moonstruck Cascades! Wait a sec and I'll help you get on the boat," He said while he emptied his pockets.

"We'll be fine, the ride it's about to start so we'll get going." We walked quickly before he could follow us.

"Make sure you have left all of your belongings on the safe box… Please fasten your seatbelts the ride is about to start." A voice announced and after a few seconds the boats began to move.

We went up a slope and I closed my eyes to wait for our boat to descend the waterfall. I was expecting a quick fall that never came.

 _That wasn't that bad actually._ I thought when our boat had reached the bottom.

After that, came other cascades. But neither too high, so I relaxed and settled for looking at the weird animal robots that were on the riverbank.

"This ride is actually calm isn't it?" She remarked after a while.

"Y-yes. Though it would be better if the animals weren't so creepy." A comment that made her release a chuckle.

"They are indeed terrible, not to mention that some animals don't even belong to the landscape. What's a polar bear doing on a tropical river?!"

"Well… if I were to write a story about that I would probably say it's because he wanted to get a tan."

She laughed this time, meanwhile I inwardly kicked myself for that bad joke.

 _Wait… now that I think about it. Can bears even get tanned?_

"Pffft. Are you actually considering writing a story about a bear who wants to get a tan?"

 _Crap, another thought I say out loud._

"Sounds like a cute story so I would definitely want to read it if you write it," she said giving me one of her cute smiles.

"I-I'll think about it after I finish our next play." I told her as I looked at the other side so she couldn't see my blushed face.

Our boat suddenly began to move faster so we grabbed the bar in front of us to prepare for the next cascade. After a few seconds we finally spotted the fall… it was high, extremely high. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes. Our boat fell, strong gusts of wind made my face cold and I felt myself close to faint.

When our boat reached the bottom with a big splash my heart rate began to increase… Not because I was recovering but because I was suddenly being crushed by the person who had been sitting next to me.

We had barely entered a dark tunnel when she threw her arms above my shoulders and hided her face on my neck.

"W-what… what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked her trying not to panic at the thought that she might be wounded.

She denied it with her head instead of replying, tightening her grip and making my heart beat fast from having her breath on my skin.

 _Calm down. This isn't the time to start fantasizing._ Taking the deepest breath I could manage I was going to remove her arms gently form my neck, but noticing she was slightly trembling I decided not to.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere? Please answer me, Eli…"

Lifting her head for a moment she looked surprised at me, but eventually returned to hide her face on my neck again.

"C-can I stay… like this u-until we get o-out." Her lips brushed the skin on my neck and I could feel something I wasn't sure how to describe, something I've never felt before.

 _Wait… Until we get out?! Why is she…?_

 _Ah... Could it be? No it can't be… But, what else could it be?_

 _No, that's not possi… Is it?_

No matter what I thought of, that seemed like the only explanation since there was no bruise or any sight of pain coming from her.

Rubbing my thumb on her shoulder I tried to calm her.

"It's fine. This is the last part of the ride, the exit is near. You can relax, I'll tell you when we get out." After I told her that her grip faltered a little.

"E-Eli…" She whispered.

"Huh?" Stopping my hand I tried to understand what she was trying to say.

"You can c-call me by my name…" She said, holding tight onto me once more.

"Ah, umm…"- I took another deep breath.

"Eli," I finally said, and I could feel how her lips curled upwards at that moment against my skin. Making my heart miss a beat.

"You can open your eyes now… Eli."

Slowly lifting her head, she sighed after realizing we were out of the tunnel.

"Thank you Umi," she said, snuggling her face against my shoulder this time.

"Umm… We should probably get out of the boat now that it stopped." _If this keeps going I'm really going to faint this time._

She quickly retreated her arms and returned to her seat, her face now painted in red. _Guess I should tell her she doesn't have to be embarrassed that I found out about her fear. It's not like I would tell someone anyway._

I was about to tell her that, but when I saw that our annoying guide was coming on our direction, _probably to 'help' her get out of the boat,_ I decided to act fast.

"Can you get up Eli?" I asked without wasting a moment to unfasten our seatbelts before the guide arrived.

"Eh? Ah, Y-yes… I'm fine now."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "Really?" I asked while I waited for her to get out of the boat.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," she said with an adorable pout. Getting up her seat she lifted one foot to get on the platform, but tripped when her other foot got caught on one side of the boat.

"Waah!"

"Eli!" I caught her just in time before she could fall on the water.

"Try to get out your foot, I won't drop you." I told her while I was trying to contain a chuckle in vain.

"What are you laughing about?" She complained, crossing her arms once she was on the platform with me.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I find that scream to be really cute.'" My laughter died when I realized I had said that out loud.

"Ah, no wait…I didn't mean that! I was just, umm I mean… uugh just, forget it." Covering my face with my hands I decided to shut up both my mind and my mouth.

"Says the one that looks adorable when she gets flustered." I saw her feet walk past me so I lifted my head.

"Huh? Wait… what did you… wait, Eli!" Seeing she had no intention of stopping I ran until I reached her.

"I said, let's get going so we can finish this tour and enjoy the park," she said without looking behind.

 _I'm pretty sure she said something else… thought it could also be my imagination playing tricks on me._

"Did you enjoy the ride?" The guide asked us once we had recovered our stuff and joined him.

"Yes, what's next?" I said before he could start with his bothersome advances on her.

"Actually… I hope you can forgive me, there has been an emergency and they need my help on one of the attractions. But hey! Now you two can go wherever you want, ah that's my boss calling me. See you around and enjoy the park!" He said before he ran to the direction of the castle.

 _Finally._ I thought as I sighed.

"Yeah, he was really annoying wasn't he?" She released a sigh as well.

 _Or I believed that I thought. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?!_

After clearing my throat I began looking around to find a map.

"Where do you want to go?" We asked at the same time.

"Ah, I'm fine with any game you decide" I told her.

"Hoo, even rollercoasters?" I flinched when she looked at me with a daring face.

"Well… maybe not rollercoasters but, anything else is fine."

She giggled." Alright, how about we eat something for now? You must be starving with the way your stomach was rumbling while we were inside that tunnel"

"W-what?! My stomach did not… did it?" At this point my face was burning so much that not even the water from the past game could bring my temperature down.

She tried to contain herself from smiling but burst into laugh eventually.

"Eli!" I crossed my arms.

"It's not funny." I added with my arms still crossed. Her laugh still alive.

"Then why are you smiling?" She asked, removing a tear from her eye and trying to recover her normal breathing.

 _Huh? I was smiling?_ I thought as I touched my face.

She chuckled. "So?"

"Fine, let's go eat… but it's not because I'm hungry, I just want something to drink," I said finally giving in.

I wasn't hungry actually, but when we got close to the food stalls my stomach betrayed me and made such a loud noise that she began to laugh again, though not as much as before. After we finished eating, we went for a walk so we could digest our food. Where her previous embarrassment went? I don't know. She was now the teasing beauty I meet that day at the bar, making me blush every time she wanted. We went to the mirrored room, teacups and many other games before we decided to rest and take a drink at a coffee bar near the giant pond.

"Your aim skills are great… do you play a lot shooting games?" She asked me once we were sitting and drinking our orders. One of the games we played required to shoot 3 targets. She seemed like she wanted that keychain so I won easily and gave it to her.

"Oh, I used to do archery when I was in high school. I hadn't practiced since I entered college so today I was just lucky I guess." I took another sip of my chai after I finished.

"How does someone that practices archery ends up being a writer for a theater?" She wondered before she started drinking from her chocolate mug again. It was rather windy today, so we both asked for hot drinks so we could warm up a bit.

"Well… I only started archery because of my family, it was one of the requirements in case I wanted to inherit the dojo. I also had to do martial arts and writing. Writing was the thing I liked the most, so I ended up choosing it as my job."

"Your family has a dojo?!" She exclaimed.

"Wow that's impressive… So they weren't mad when you told them you didn't want to inherit the dojo?"

"Ah, only at first. They accepted it when I showed them some of my works, it was then that they understood how much I liked writing."

"That's great. It had to take a lot of courage to tell them that, it's amazing." She told me with a genuine smile.

"T-thank you," I said, drinking my tea and looking at the pond so I could hide my blush from her.

The sun had completely fallen by now, leaving a clear dark sky with an almost full moon to illuminate the night.

"Hey, looks like some kind of show is going to start. Shall we go and see what's about?" Having finished her drink she went to throw her mug on the trashcan.

"Ah, yeah I also finished mine. Where are we going?" I got up from my seat and threw my cup as well.

"I'm not sure… but there is a large crowd gathering on the bridge near the castle. Let's go before it gets too full."

Grabbing my forearm she pulled me so I began to walk fast. Arriving at the bridge we stood near the edge so we could see whatever it was going to start. After some minutes more people gathered around the place, that was when we heard a voice on a speaker.

"Ahem, is this thing working? Oh! It is… sorry about that." After that, laughter came from the crowd. Except from Eli and me, as we were tired of hearing that voice almost all this morning.

"Ladies, kids, gentleman and everyone who has come here today. Many of you don't know but today is actually a special day… is it? Oh, Ahem. Today is our park's anniversary! Wow I didn't know that… Ah sorry about that. Anyway, today we have brought special guests to give us a magnificent present. Please enjoy!"

Leaving the parts where he screwed up, that kind of speech felt oddly familiar.

Music distracted me from my thoughts and we all looked at the wall of the castle, now illuminated by several spotlights.

A shadow play… simple perhaps, but when well executed could be really entertaining as this one was, and the musical piece really fitted.

After the music had faded I thought it had ended… But suddenly, the lights changed from white to various colors, a new piece began and the puppets began to move one more time. ㇸ6

Unlike the previous performance this was livelier. Classical music but with electric guitars, drums and a bass.

The puppets moved like they were hypnotized.

Changing shapes.

Gaining movement as the song evolved.

Some, building a castle on the wall.

Others dancing in front of the now completed mansion.

A monster, appeared from the inside and made all the other shadows tremble with fear.

The shadows froze... but after a few seconds, they moved to surround the monster with fire torches.

The monster panicked.

The shadows attacked and the monster was gone.

Fireworks appeared in the sky with all the shadows happily dancing.

After a while the shadows were gone with the lights.

We watched the now colorful night sky.

"Thank you Umi," She said, looking at the fireworks.

"For what?" _I don't recall having done anything important._

"For not making fun of my fear." She then turned her face and looked at me.

I only stood there. I could hear more fireworks on the background but I still couldn't say a word out loud.

"Also because I had fun today," she said observing the fireworks again.

Finally snapping out of my trance I said: "Y-yeah, I had fun too… Thank you, Eli."

 _A name._

 _Something we use to identify what we see, anything that catches our attention._

 _A name._

 _Something I give to characters I've made, stories I've created._

 _A name._

 _Something I am still indecisive to describe what I'm feeling right now._

 _Three letters._

 _To think that a simple syllable could make me feel like this._

 _Uncertain._

 _Inspired._

 _Elated._

 _That's something I could've never imagined._

I smiled, truly this time.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

* * *

 **Phantom Notes:**

The line didin't want to appear so I put ::::: meh

Wow this was really fun to write! (*¯︶¯*) Even if I missed Nozomi u.u

ALSO, I'M ULTRA HAPPY BC I CAN FINALLY WRITE ELI'S NAME ON UMI'S MIND! (≧◡≦)

This thing writes itself tbh.

 **Special thanks to:**

 _TsUNaMyWaVe_ , _awesome reader, your last review gave me motivation to write this faster so thank you._

 _My guests who also left a review, thank you for your kind words._

 _To everyone who is reading this, thank you for your patience._

Thanks for reading! (￣▽￣)ノ

You can leave reviews, squeals, emoticons or just enjoy this ride.


	8. Act 7- Up is Down

**Phantom Warning:**

The dots you'll see are for time skips or separations… I've been having some troubles with fanfiction's split lines (chrome) so I'm going to put my own splits for now.

ㇸ6 A short song for this one. Dagdrom, composed and performed by Alexander Rybak.

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

* * *

20 of April and I my writing was going pretty well… except for the ending. Where I was stuck on what and how I was going to write it. After saving today's work, I closed my laptop and made my way to the room I've been using since the past month.

Besides doing rehearsals for the play I also had been doing extra practice with some of the members. A dynamic that consisted on me saying a phrase out loud with another person facing a wall of the room. Said person will tell me if I what I said was convincingly or not and we will revise on how to improve it.

Any member from the theatre could come and help me… except from the orchestra because they were given two weeks of vacation after the intense month they had. It's been five days since Eli went to visit her family and I still felt weird since I was used to meet her by accident or at least see her at the theatre.

 _Odd, isn't it? Especially since I've only known her for less than 3 months._

May is when the cast members schedule is going to be overloaded, which is why we decided to focus on small acting exercises for the rest of this month and the next. That way I would be able to improve and they could work on the upcoming plays at the same time. I had a lot of free time because of this so I wanted to help on the rehearsals like I always do but, Nozomi prohibited me to do so.

" _Focus on your script!"'_ She ordered me.

Whose turn was today? I had no idea. I've been practicing with a different person every day. According to Nozomi, that way I will learn from different points of view and I would be able to convince any kind of audience.

Opening the doors I entered the room.

 _They are going to be late I guess._

I approached the stool in the middle of the room and grabbed the script Nozomi had left for today. I was about to begin reading the first page when the door burst open.

"I made it!... Eh? Umi-chan? Ah, so I was late after all… Ehehe." The person who had just arrived, was also the one who was shouting the dead sentences at the dance game.

"Honoka… What are you doing here?"

Inclining her head to one side she said: "Uh… It's my turn to help you of course."

"I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be here," I said looking suspiciously at her.

"Ehh?! You don't want my help? Umi-chan is so cruel!" Honoka came in and walked to where I was sitting. I sighed.

"I'm not saying that but… Don't you have a lot of work to do? What if they need you to solve something?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I left someone in charge, today's tasks aren't that hard… Ah! I have to sit on that chair facing the wall right?"

"Yes but…" She ran to her stool before I could object.

"Ok! I'm ready. You can start whenever you want Umi-chan."

 _Honestly, I have no idea how the tech crew deals with their hyperactive leader. Where does she gets all that energy?_

I released a sigh again. Today's script was an excerpt from the Phantom of the Opera. _I've read the book several times so this shouldn't be too hard._ I cleared my throat and began to read the lines out loud.

…

After I finished, I waited for Honoka's veredict.

"Hmmm" She closed her eyes in deep concentration.

"I wasn't expecting that…" She said after spinning on her chair to look at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well… The action lines were cool, as expected from a former martial artist but... I never imagined you could do confessions lines! I actually believed most of them! The best one was the one where you said something like: _'And at that moment, I could tell that I was in love with you'_ It was so good Umi-chan!"

"I think you mean: _'And that, dear, first told me that I loved you'…_ How about the rest of the scenes?"

"Ah… yeah, I think you should work on the sad ones." Honoka adverted her eyes to the floor. I could tell she still had something else in mind but wasn't sure how to say it.

"Honoka, if you still have something else to tell me, please do it. I need to know or I'll never get better."

"Well, how can I say this? The lines from the Opera Ghost are missing something but I'm not sure of what it is… Hmm maybe, desperation? Since the phantom was obsessed with someone that never loved him... Anyway, don't worry too much about it, I just thought you'd have more trouble with the romantic lines but it's amazing how you did them!"

After I wrote down all the observations someone came looking for Honoka. We decided that it was enough for today's practice so she ran to Cosmo's hall and I went straight home. The last time I tried to help with the rehearsals Nozomi gave some _extremely_ explicit lines for 3 days.

I learned my lesson, I should concentrate on finishing the script for now.

::::::::::::::::::::::

I had made plans to write the whole weekend. Sadly, I had to throw them away when Kotori and Honoka showed up at my door this Saturday morning. I tried to refuse their invitation to go outside but they insisted that I needed some fresh air and that it had been a long time since I went to hang out with them. Seeing I wasn't going to be able to work quietly, I eventually gave up.

We went to various malls, just walking without searching for anything in particular. We stopped by some fabrics stores and Kotori bought what she needed for the next costumes. We didn't need to carry anything, for the stores had home service.

"Hey Umi-chan, did something good happen?" Honoka asked me when we were taking a rest on a restaurant.

"Not really… Why?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure…" She said as scratched her cheek with her finger.

"Oh! I think I know why. We all have noticed that Umi-chan smiles more often now," Kotori intervened.

"Ah! That's it! Yes Umi-chan, it looks like you are in a really good mood lately." Honoka flinched when I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, I don't mean you are usually in a bad mood or anything but… Kotori! Umi-chan is looking at me like she wants to kill me!" Kotori laughed when Honoka tried to hide behind her.

I sighed again, dropping my shoulders a little this time. "Go back to your seat Honoka, I won't kill you."

She looked insecure for a moment but eventually returned to her previous spot.

We had just finished our food when Honoka received a phone call.

"Hello?… Yeah we're done already… I understand, we'll be there soon."

"If you two have to go somewhere else, don't worry about me. I'll just go home now." I was about to leave my part of the bill when Kotori stopped me.

"Wait Umi-chan, when Honoka said we'll be there, she meant the three of us."

"Huh? Go where?"

They looked at each other and smiling at the same time they answered: "To _Café_ of course."

...

When we arrived, the whole theatre including the tech crew was already here. At first I thought it was extremely weird since they preferred to hang out on bars or at someone´s house… But after I saw what was written on _Café_ 's blackboard everything became clear.

A performance…

A duel better yet.

It's not often that you get to see two talented musicians perform live, and for free. Not omitting that one of them, Eli, is quite famous around the world.

"Seems like we made it."

"We were late, because you wanted to take a break."

"But I was tired! The food made me sleepy hehe… Ah! Look there is an empty table over there. Let's go before the next piece starts."

Kotori and I smiled resignedly as we followed Honoka to take our seats at a table that was close to the stage. A wave of applause came from the audience while Maki and Eli were deciding what piece they were going to play next.

"What about this one?" Eli asked.

"Hmm, we should probably play that later… I think this one is better for now don't you agree?"

"Alright, let's go with that one. Try not to lag behind Nikishino-San." She took her violin and placed it above her collar. Resting her cheek on the wood and taking the bow with her right hand, she was now ready to start at any time.

"Hmph, you are the one who is going to lose this round… Ayase-San." Maki sat in front of the piano.

They looked at each other and after nodding in agreement they began to fill the place with a new melody.

"Why are they calling themselves by their last names?" Honoka asked in a whisper.

"They do that when they are in 'rival' mode… I honestly don't get it." Nico appeared out of nowhere and placed her chair next to Kotori.

"Rival?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah… Musician's stuff probably." Nico shrugged it off.

After the music ended, we applauded together with the audience.

"Well, I guess this round was a tie… Should we take a rest?"

"Why? Are you so tired that you will lose if we don't take a break?" Maki countered.

Eli smiled confidently and after returning to their positions, they continued with the concert. ㇸ6

 _They seem to get along…_

"Huh?" Suddenly, Honoka, Kotori and Nico turned to look at me with puzzled expressions.

 _I really need to learn to keep my thoughts on my mind._

"Umm… I just remembered I had something else to do… I'll see you next week."

Not waiting for a response, I left quickly from the place.

 _I didn't know she had already returned from her trip._

I could still hear the song from outside. Reclining my back on the brick wall I decided to listen to the rest.

 _Gentle but steady._

 _An exchange of notes._

 _Making the air, shiver with delight._

While I was lost in the melody, a phrase came to my mind.

' _Why, of course, the voice is jealous!'_

Perhaps, because of today's script.

 _I have no right to feel like this after all…. Is not as if our relationship goes beyond being co-workers._

At that moment I came to a decision.

That being: _I shouldn't get too carried away._

::::::::::::::::::::::

Thursday. May 5.

It was a difficult week… I had been avoiding her since I decided to keep my feelings at bait, that way we could remain as colleagues. A relationship strictly professional… Because there is no way I will be able to handle being only her friend.

 _It's too late for that._

After the orchestra returned from their holidays, everyone was busy with May's performances so most of the members had their schedule full. Leaving Eli and me as the ones with less work at the moment. Eli was focusing on the piece she was going to interpret this Christmas. Meanwhile, I was finishing my script. I was hoping I could get a little time away from her to sort out my feelings but… Nozomi made the perfect timetable so we could do our tasks and rehearse our roles at the same time.

We even had a private room so no one could interrupt us. There was a comfy couch, chairs and a table in case we wanted to eat or take some time to rest. Leaving me with no good excuse to go outside.

"Umm, I think we should take a break." Eli told me after we had been practicing for some time.

"Y-yeah, we're not getting anywhere are we?" Sighing, I reclined on my chair.

"It's fine, this is why we are practicing after all… Besides you are getting better at it, you don't stutter anymore. All you need is to be able to convey what you are saying."

"I still can't understand how I am supposed to that though."

"Well… It's all about using your imagination. Just try to imagine how your character would react or think at different situations… It doesn't have to be only the scenes of the play, you can imagine them doing normal stuff from the everyday life for example." She gave me understanding smile.

I brought my hand to my chin. "I have to admit I still haven't tried that, picturing the characters in a scenery different from the plot. Thank you Eli, I'll use that."

"You're Welcome." _And there it is… the smile that always raises my mood. No matter how gloomy I am._

"Ah, looks like our practice ended a while ago… I'm going to _Café_ now… Would you like to come?" She asked, putting her things back on her bag. Her expression somewhat timid now.

"S-sorry… I promised Kotori I would help her today. Next time… maybe."

"I see… See you tomorrow then."

 _Next time_ … Words I've been saying over the past two weeks. And every time I looked at her disappointed face, I wish I had said yes.

 _There is something wrong with me…_

 _First, I refuse her invitations and then… I regret letting her down?!_

She left not too long after that.

I went to the couch and took a pillow to hide my face, muffling the groan I couldn't contain.

 _I wish I could make up my mind._

::::::::::::::::::::::

May 13. Friday

The emergency alarm went on when we arrived at the theatre this morning. That being, our flashy director screaming on the speaker: " _Doomsday! I repeat. Doomsday! Hurry up! You know what to do!"_

Doomsday. One of the many key words that Nozomi invented for extreme emergencies inside the theatre. This word was used for when the sewing team was behind their schedule.

Our activities consisted on arranging the fabrics so Kotori's team only needed to sew without leaving their work space. Some of us helped Kotori to take measurements of the remaining members for their costumes. And those who were skilled enough could cut or sew some fabrics to save time.

"Ah, please put these two over that desk… Can you go and get the fabric that looks like this one please? Thank you… Ah, you should do this part like this…" When things like this happened, it was Kotori who we all obeyed. Even the director stopped her usual pranks and worked with such concentration that you wouldn't believe it was Nozomi.

"Kotori… On what can I help?"

"Ah, Umi-chan! Umm… Can you go to the basement and bring these with you?" She gave me a list of what she needed and I took it.

"Yes, I'll be right back." I noticed Kotori was fidgeting when she saw me but I decided not to comment on it. _Today's pressure I guess._

I almost collided with another member when I passed the vault door.

"I'm sorry… I didn't see you… Umi?"

I blinked several times.

"Ah, no it was my fault, sorry," I finally said.

"Are you here to take something?" She stepped away from the entrance to let me pass.

"Y-yes… Umm, excuse me."

I entered the vault and began looking for what Kotori wrote on the note. I was about to take the last item when a hand took it before me.

"Hey I need tha…"- My voice faltered when I realized who the person that had taken part of my errand was.

"Let me help you, I was about to head there anyway." Taking half of what I was carrying, Eli smiled happily at me.

"T-thank you."

It was a long way back to the sewing room. Especially since I was focusing on keeping my mouth shut. My heart was pounding so loud, that I was afraid it was going to burst out of my ribcage.

 _A few steps more and we'll be inside_

"Umi-chan!" Kotori's shout startled us.

"Over here! I'll take you to where you need to leave these" Placing both of her hands on my shoulders she pushed me gently, guiding me to one of the tables in the corner of the room. With Eli, following us a step behind.

"You can just tell me where to go you know?"

"Hehe, it's more fun this way… And, we're here! You can leave those there as well Eli-chan," Kotori said in a lively way. Oddly for her to be this cheerful when there is a crisis at the moment.

"Come with me Umi-chan, I need your help with other thing." After leaving the materials I had brought on the table, Kotori grabbed my arm and pulled me to where Nico was currently waiting.

"Wait! Kotori… I can walk on my own..." Trying not to trip, I walked at her pace.

"Hurry up. We can't afford to waste any time right now," said Nico, tapping the floor with her foot.

"Umi-chan, you can start measuring her arms. I'll start with the feet."

I took a measuring tape and began when Nico made a 'T' with her arms.

"Ah wait Umi-chan, it will be easier for you to do it like this." Grabbing my wrist with her hand, she moved my arm to show me how it was supposed to be done.

"What other measures should I take?" I asked once I had written down the previous ones.

"Ah, we're done with measurements for now… I'm going to sew a little now, you can just take a rest next to my chair"

"Huh? No, I'm not tired… I'd rather go help the others to bring more stuff." I was about to go to the vault when Kotori grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Wait! Umi-chan… Umm actually, I have a favor to ask you."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I was expecting you could come to my house this weekend… Err… I need your help with some… s-h-o-p-p-i-n-g-? Oh! Yes, shopping. I need your help to go shopping some tools"

 _She keeps looking behind me for some reason._ I was about to ask her at what time we should meet when I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder.

"I'm sorry but we already have plans for this weekend. Isn't that right Umi?" A voice intervened.

"Huh?"

"Umi, don't tell me you forgot about our agreement… We agreed to meet every weekend so we could revise your script and you could help me with my performance."

"Wait, when did…"

"Ah, is that so? You should've told me Umi-chan, I can just ask Nozomi and Honoka for help. Alright, good luck to you two!" After smiling at us, Kotori went back to her desk.

"Do you mind if we meet at my house this time?"

"Huh? Well… not really but…"

"Great! Oh! Let me add your phone... I'll text you the address later." She took my phone from my pocket and returned it after she was done with it.

"See you this Sunday," Eli said with a smile as she returned to her labors.

Even after she left, I still couldn't understand what had just happened.

After that, the day went by with no more incidents. When I arrived home I received a text with Eli's home address.

I looked at the screen for a moment before replying: _See you this Sunday._

If I could resume this past month with one word, it will be: _Contradiction_.

Only me, being hesitant.

Jumping to conclusions. Making decisions and immediately regretting them.

 _I don't know what I want._

I finally understood that and I should be focused on fixing that…

But something else took my attention, a new question that came to my mind.

What does Eli want?

* * *

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

* * *

 **Phantom Notes:**

Credits to: dramateachersnetwork . wordpress for the dynamic.

I'll call you all ghosts now. Ghost= reader, guest etc.

To the ghost who asked about the other characters roles: I don't want to spoil you, I'll just say that every action has a meaning. And don't worry, you are paying attention. The name part was something hard to notice anyway XD.

 **For everyone:** I'll focus on EliUmi for this fic… so even if you notice some hints of other pairings, I will not develop them on this story (they will still do something important of course). That said, if the fic doesn't answer all of your doubts at the end, you can ask me then and I'll respond. (Probably on Tumblr since here is kinda… IDK disorganized, you can ask on/off anon there as well)

And yes, Honoka was the one who screamed 'Fire' XD. She didn't shoot Umi tho (She would be dead if that happened)

I posted some background info on Tumblr (Free of spoilers) for those who want to know.

 **Tumblr: insomniafics.**

" _You make my day"-_ No! All the reviews, follows and favs make my day!

" _This story is a total gem for me."- *_ High pitch squealing*

" _I wanna hug them and squeeze them!"-_ dsajkdhaskjdas

I smile so much when I read all of your reactions.

The last reviews made me squeal so much (≧ω≦) THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOUUUU.

Ok, I'll stop now. The phantom notes were supposed to be short JC, but I really wanted to thank you guys. (︶ω︶)

Finally things will move forward from now on. (◕‿-)

For everyone who's reading this story (reviews or not reviews). Thank you, from the bottom of my hat. **´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**


	9. Act 8- Bad weather

"Umi…"

"Y-yes?"

"There is something on your face…"

"Huh? Where?"

"Here… let me" She grabbed my wrist and began to slowly get closer to me.

Closer.

Closer.

I could feel her breath on my face.

 _Wait._

"E-eli?"

She cupped my cheek with her other hand, smiled and then looked at my lips.

My heart was beating so loudly I could hear it in my ears.

 _Her lips seem soft._

 _Peach._

 _The fragrance she's wearing today._

Her lips parted and…

…

A sound startled me.

I got up from my desk, _where I apparently had dozed off,_ and picked my phone to answer it.

"Y-yes?" My heart was still beating frantically.

"Umi-chan… Did you just woke up?"

"Um… Yes, I was planning on writing a bit but I lost track of the time so I fell asleep really late."

I heard a chuckle from the director on the other side of the line.

"Seems like your 'inspiration' finally came. Good for you Umi-chan."

 _I don't need to see her to know that she's grinning._

"W-well, yes. Thank you." I cleared my throat and walked to the kitchen to cool my still burning face.

"Did I call you at a bad time? I can always call later since you seem to be preoccupied with something else."

"N-no... I'm just… dizzy for over sleeping on my desk." I opened a window and took a deep breath.

"Dizzy huh? Seems like you had a good dream."

 _What is she a psychic?!_

"A-absolutely not!"

"Hehe, if you say so… by the way, the theatre is going to be closed this Monday for some renovations. Enjoy your free day! Oh, and your weekend with Elichi."

"H-how do you know about t-that?!"

"How? I always keep an eye on the members, me knowing this shouldn't be surprising Umi-chan… Anyway, destiny calls me. Have fun on your date!"

Nozomi hung up after that. Leaving me with no time to argue back.

"I-it's not a date!" I screamed at the silent phone. My face, still burning hot.

…

After Nozomi's call I took a shower and changed clothes. I still had some time so I ate some left overs I had on the fridge. I finished and made my way to Eli's house.

The building of her apartment is half an hour from where I live. This is the third weekend I go to her house so I have the path memorized by now.

Our first reunion at her house was awkward at first. I can't blame her since I was being pretty obvious when I tried to avoid her the past weeks. I eventually got her to relax and after chatting for a while, we started to work on our tasks. The deal was that Eli will practice parts of her song and I'll write until she decided she was ready for me to give my opinion. That was on Saturdays. As for Sundays, that was the day we revised my script and practiced some of our lines.

 _Running away from her only made me unhappy and on top of that I also made Eli worry. So instead of ignoring her, I'll enjoy the time we spend together._ That was my temporary solution for now.

I've been writing more since we began our meetings at her house.

' _Inspiration'_

As Nozomi called it.

I however, would call it: Motivation.

Yes, they might appear as synonymous but there is a slight difference between these two.

 _Inspiration._ Something that grows inside a mind. Self-imposed.

 _Motivation._ Reasons. Goals.

In the first one you are being pulled.

In the second one you are being pushed.

Either by yourself or someone else.

Or in this case. Both.

Eli's music makes my writing better. Fun. Livelier than when I write at the theatre or my home.

And I think I am helping her a little with her piece's interpretation as well.

I arrived at the door of Eli's house and rang the bell.

"Umi, come in."

I was greeted with a smile.

"Sorry for intruding."

Walking in the hallway, we passed 2 rooms and the bathroom before we reached her living room. A sofa on the left side, with a bookshelf on the wall behind it. A coffee table in front of the couch and lastly, the dining table placed on the right side of the room. Next to entrance of the kitchen.

"Before we start, there is something you need to tell me, Umi."

"Huh? What is it?" I tilted my head to one side.

"Remember our last deal? You still haven't told me which song you want me to play…" She crossed her arms and waited for my response.

"Ah… umm, your favorite song?" _I was too focused with my writing so I forgot to think about that. Not that I know many songs anyway._

She looked surprised for a moment before her face brightened with enthusiasm.

"It will be a pleasure." Eli went to open the case of her violin. Meanwhile, I left my things on the table and sat on the couch.

She took her violin and lifted her bow.

 _First stroke and the surroundings changed._

 _This is different._

 _Her usual concentration is gone._

 _Not completely but there is something more eye-catching._

 _With not a care of the world._

 _Only she and her bow._

 _Her body expressing: she is having fun._

 _And still playing like a pro._

It was a dynamic song. Fast and strong. Then calm and at the end happy.

I've never seen Eli play like this. Not in _Café_ or at the theatre at least.

After she finished, this was one of the million thoughts I had running on my mind.

"Well… that was refreshing. It's been awhile since I played that one. Thank you Umi… Umi?"

I knew I had to say something but I couldn't decide on what to say first.

She left her violin and bow on the table before walking to where I was sitting. "Umi~… Are you ok?" She waved her hand in front of my face but I still couldn't sort out my thoughts.

Seeing I wasn't reacting, Eli sat beside me and resorted to poke my cheek.

"Umi~ may I have your attention please? So instead of zombies now you are going to play statues?"

As if that word was a password, my mind went free of its lock. I turned around quickly and after taking her hand to stop her from poking me, my thoughts flowed faster than a torrent.

"That was amazing! I've never seen you play like that, actually I've never seen anyone play like that! Also what is the name of the song? I think I've heard it somewhere but I can't remember where, doesn't matter though since I really liked it! I'm so glad I didn't think of any song and asked for your favorite instead." At the last words I finally stopped my babbling.

Eli raised an eyebrow. "I knew you had forgotten about the song," she said with a knowingly smile.

"Err…No, that's… I mean… Ok you caught me… I tend to forget things when I'm too focused on my writing."

"Of course I knew. After all, nothing escapes the cute and clever Elichika!"

Eli makes a really cute face every time she says that so instead of saying anything else, I tried to control myself from chuckling.

"Anyway, I don't mind if you keep holding my hand but… if we are going to start working, I'm going to need it to play."

As soon as she said that, I moved to the other end of the couch and turned to around to hide my blush. "S-sorry, I got too excited."

She chuckled. "Don't worry… Oh and the song is from the Swan Lake suite, it's called Russian Dance… It's not as popular as the other songs of the suite though."

Eli went to take her violin and sat at her usual practice spot. A chair and a music stand near one of the windows.

"That… explains why it only seemed familiar." I left the couch to go to the table where I usually sat to write.

"If you need anything just ask," she said while she looked at the music sheet in deep concentration.

"Thank you."

After that, I started to write and revise some scenes while she practiced excerpts from her piece.

We worked for 4 hours without rests. I've noticed that every time I listened to her violin, my writing just flowed naturally.

"Umi… should we take a break?"

"Sure." I released a sigh.

"I'll bring some cookies… coffee, right?" Eli asked as she stretched her back.

"Y-yes please." Turning away my gaze from her, I began to clean the mess I had on the table so we could seat and eat. _I don't think she noticed I was staring but... I should be more careful._ I finished before she came back so I went to the kitchen to help her.

"Eli, the table is ready…"

"Oh, would you mind taking the tray? I'll be right there with the mugs when I close the windows… the wind is getting stronger and it might blow your work or my music sheets."

"No problem." I took the cookies and put them in the middle of the table.

She came back a few seconds later.

"You wrote all of that?" Eli asked, looking at the tower of paper sheets on top of one of the chairs.

"Oh, it's not that much actually… most of them are just scenes where I made a few changes."

"Still, is pretty impressive." She placed the drinks on the table and took a seat.

"T-thank y-you." I took my mug to hide my blush. I released a sigh when the smell came to my nose.

We ate and revised my work first. After we finished our drinks, Eli took her violin and played the parts she had practiced today. She made some annotations when I told her my observations from what I knew about the piece, how I thought it should sound or be expressed. She was going to play the last part when a thunder startled us. Out of nowhere, rain appeared outside the window.

It was a heavy storm.

"It was cloudy but… I didn't think it would get like this." Eli left her violin, and put it inside its case.

"I should call a cab just in case it doesn't stop," I said while she was looking outside the window.

"I don't think there will be any cabs with this weather… besides, I can't let you go outside with this weather. Roads tend to get dangerous."

"That's true but…"

"No buts, it's late already… you'll spend the night here. Wait a second, I'll go and get you some pajamas."

I was about to refuse but another thunder struck making the lights fickle.

 _Even the sky is telling me not to argue._

"I'll be right back."

 _Ok, don't panic… it's just like a sleep over… a sleepover with the girl who appeared in your dream this morning not to mention other days as well but…_

My thoughts were interrupted when Eli returned to the living room.

"The bath is ready… I left you some clothes and a towel there, we should take a bath now in case there is a blackout."

"W-we?!"- I immediately slapped my forehead. Literally this time.

"Y-yes… you can bath first, I'll clean the kitchen in the meantime." She told me as she looked at her right side, trying to hide a smile with her hand and probably a giggle.

"T-thank you." I quickly left the living room and went to the bathroom. _Maybe the cold water will return my face to its normal color._

...

I took a quick shower and after changing clothes, I returned to the living room.

"Oh, are you done already? The clothes aren't too big right?" Eli was sitting on the couch, reading her music sheets.

"Umm, the T-shirt is a little big but other than that they are fine. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll go take a shower now, I have some books on the right side of the shelf. You can grab any one you want." She got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Thanks Eli." I went to see the bookshelf and took a picture book. I was too tired to read at the moment.

It was a building's book. The one that architects use to show their work. There were some weird buildings and others interesting. I became fascinated with the book. I looked at the pages many more times.

"Hmm… My shampoo smells better on you." Out of nowhere, Eli appeared next to me. Her head at the level of my neck, inhaling air with her nose.

"E-eli?!" _She left her hair down and… Stop it! She'll know you are looking at her but... Did she had to put pajamas that left her bare shoulders at sight?!_

"Your hair is still too wet. Should I dry it for you?" She took one of the towels she had brought.

"W-what… No!" I was thankful she wasn't wearing shorts.

"You don't want me to?" Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! Ah…. I mean, I don't… err, you don't' have to." At this point my face was full red.

"But, I want to," She said with a pout.

It took me a second but I sighed in defeat. "Ok" _I'm weak to that face… Probably to any face she does to be honest._

"Turn around." Eli smiled and lifted the dry towel she was carrying.

I put the book on the coffee table and did as I was told. She placed the towel on my hair and gently started to squeeze it. I released a sigh without noticing.

"Are you tired?" She asked me.

I was going to say no but a yawn betrayed me.

Eli chuckled. "I guess that's a yes. Your hair is almost dry now… You can take the guests room, it's the one next to the bathroom. I'll dry my hair and then I'll go to sleep as well."

She turned to grab the other towel that she had left behind her but stopped when I grabbed her sleeve.

Eli turned to face me. "Yes?"

"Umm" I avoided her gaze and looked at the sofa. My hand still holding her sleeve.

"Do you want to help me dry my hair?" She chuckled.

I nodded with my head.

"Hehe, alright." Eli gave me the towel and turned her back to me.

 _Her hair is longer than I thought._ I put the towel in the top of her head and started to squeeze it to absorb the water.

She sighed when I reached the base of her head. _Her hair is really beautiful. Fits the owner._ As I carried my task I got lost in my thoughts. I was about to finish the end tip of her hair when her body fell backwards. Her head resting on my left shoulder.

"Eli? Are you…"

I dropped my voice when I realized she had just fallen asleep. _And I was the one that was tired?_ I thought as I smiled. _She looks so relaxed._

 _Wait… Should I wake her up? I don't want to leave her sleeping on the couch but…_

A thunder struck and the lights went out. Almost as if I had asked for a response.

 _Lucky that she went to sleep before the blackout… But that means I can't wake her up now. Only one choice left then._

Taking the towel away from her hair, being careful to not interrupt her sleep, I placed her head on my left arm and took her legs with my right one. _I'm really thankful she's not wearing shorts today._ I thought again as I lifted her slowly and carried her to her room.

Luckily the door of her room was open. Another thunder struck and I halted my steps when I felt her move. She only clutched my shirt with her hand, still sleeping peacefully.

I approached her bed to slowly lower her body. Her legs first, then her back. Her head at last. She was still holding onto my shirt so I grabbed her hand gently to release myself from her grip. I had barely extended her fingers when she seized my wrist instead. Eli rolled her body to the other side, leaving me with no choice but to climb onto the bed. I supported myself with my left knee and hand. Her grip wasn't too strong but I was afraid I would wake her up if I moved too roughly.

 _Ok, let's try this._ Another thunder struck and she rolled again, I lost my balance and fell on the bed. I was now facing her face. He hand still holding my wrist. Which I was sure it was pulsing like crazy.

Eli had a small frown but other than that she was still breathing faintly.

 _What do I do now?_ I had no time to find an answer for I has suddenly hugged by slender arms. She buried her face on my chest and released a sigh. _Leaving the storm at side, I still can't believe Eli can sleep with how loud my heart is being right now._

A thunder struck again, louder this time. My raptor moved uncomfortably and cling tightly to me.

I took my free arm to her head but retreated it before I even touched her hair… I observed her for a second and I eventually made up my mi mind. _Oh, screw it._ I slowly placed my hand on her hair, without making any move. Eli flinched for a second but didn't wake up. _She's… trembling. Slightly but still…_

I made slow strokes on her hair. _I don't know what else can I do to calm Eli… and her bare shoulders are out of the question, no matter how temped my brain is… then again, I'm already lying down next to her… And on her bed!_ As I kept caressing golden strands, I couldn't stop my panic thoughts.

It was probably because I hadn't sleep well yesterday, maybe the storm outside or the way Eli was calmly breathing after she had stopped trembling. I eventually closed my eyes and gave up on thinking anything else.

I fell asleep. Right next to her.

:::::::::::::::::::

Light.

Wherever it was coming from I don't know. It was hurting my eyes so I buried my face on a pillow. _I don't have to work tomorrow, or on Monday I'll just rest a little more._

I got as closer as possible so I could cover all the light from my eyes. _Weird, why is this pillow beating?_

 _That's not normal... is it?_

I opened my eyes slowly as possible. I was rubbing my right eye with my hand when I heard something familiar. _A… chuckle?_ I finally opened my eyes and my dizziness faded away. My head was definitely not in a pillow. I immediately separated from Eli.

 _Her chest… I just buried my face on her chest!_

"Good morning," Eli said, chuckling again.

 _Wait… Why is she…? Oh right I came to her house yesterday didn't I? But… Wait, how could I have fallen asleep?!_

"W-wait… this is not what it looks… I mean, it wasn't on purpose you just…" My face was burning and I couldn't speak properly so I hided it with my hands, groaning at the same time.

"W-well… T-this explains why I felt warmer than when I use my body pillow."

I raised my head abruptly. She had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Body pillow?" I couldn't help myself from asking. Her face went full red now.

"I-It's just a normal w-white body pillow! N-N-Nothing like those anime things… I-It just helps me sleep better…" Her voice faded and she avoided my eyes in embarrassment.

 _That's new._

A few seconds passed in silent.

"I understand," I finally said.

"Yeah right… you don't have to pretend you know." Eli turned to the other side.

"I'm not… You already saw my body pillow after all."

She turned to my side again and asked: "T-The… Plush bunny?" An eyebrow raised with a slight pink on her cheeks.

"Correct, it might not be a body pillow but I still sleep with him."

She looked at me and after some seconds we broke into laugh.

"B-But… Why is it on your desk?" Eli asked, still trying to recover her normal breathing.

"I sleep on my desk quite often so I just leave it there."

Eli's face turned serious. "Umi…"

 _Huh? Did I say something wrong?_

"Yes?"

She sighed and then moved closer to me. Our noses almost touching.

 _Too close!_

"E-eli?" I was too panicked to move.

She suddenly placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled playfully. Eli turned around my body. I was now lying face down.

"W-w-wha…" I tried to escape but she still had her hands on my shoulders. Putting her weight down so I couldn't move.

"I knew it!" Eli said triumphant.

"mhnew mhwathm?" I asked, my voice muffled by the pillow below my burning face.

 _Wait… What is happening? Why is she squeezing my shoulders?!_

"I noticed your neck was bothering you lately and now I know why... Seriously you should stop sleeping on your desk, your muscles are really tense"

She closed and opened her hands around my shoulders, slowly going up until they landed on my neck. The contact of her hands with my skin sent shivers down my spine. Instinctively I shrugged my shoulders.

"Relax…"

She traced her fingers up and down, making patterns on my skin and I eventually relaxed.

"Tell me if it hurts," Eli said. She began to use her hands now. Gently squeezing my right side and then the left one.

"Mmmh" I couldn't suppress that sound coming out from my throat every time she pressed a trigger point.

"I think, that was the last one." Her hands left my body and she got up to stand next to the bed.

I was grateful that she finished before I would've made a more embarrassing sound but I still missed the contact. Following her, I got up from the bed as well. Not without taking a deep breath first.

"So… I think I'll go home now, thank you for… err, the massage… I'll wash and return the clothes…"

"Wait a moment… Today is Sunday, we have work to do. It will be better if you just stay for the rest of the day…"

I was about to refuse but she made a stop sign with her hand.

"And no buts, you know I'm right… Let's have breakfast first, shall we?" She smiled hopeful.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'll help you."

"Alright." Eli smiled happily and we both made our way to the kitchen.

"I was going to make pancakes but if you wish for something else just tell me."

I stopped walking.

"Umi?" Eli asked confusedly.

"Um… Pancakes! I'd like that. I just need to wash my face I'll be there in a minute."

I hurried my steps and once I got to the bathroom I closed the door and brought my hand to my hair.

When she said that word it suddenly struck me.

The answer to what I've been feeling in my dreams.

What I felt that day at the park when we were in that tunnel.

 _Desire._

A simple word I just couldn't find.

And now that I did…

 _How am I supposed to deal with it?_

 _Can I even do that?_

 _My feelings are stronger than I thought…_

 _Why did I just realize this?! And just when things were going so well…_

 _There is no choice… I must somehow not let it show._

 _Because I won't go back to ignoring her again._

 _I like to spend time with Eli._

I splashed some water on my face and after drying it I made my way to the kitchen _._

 _I'll just keep going as usual._

"Eli, with what can I help?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"U… Waah!" Eli was trying to get something from an upper drawer but lost her balance when she turned around.

"Eli, are you ok?" I asked after I cached her.

She opened her eyes and a really intense blush came to her face.

"Eli?"

"Umm, I'm fine… and… umm" She looked at one side, avoiding my gaze.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-It's embarrassing to me be carried this way…" Her blush was now accompanied with a pout.

"Pfft" I couldn't contain a chuckle. _Honestly, she's too cute when she does that face._

"I'm being serious here." She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry but… would you prefer to have fallen to the floor then?

She sulked. "O-Of course not… but being carried bridal style is just…"

I chuckled again.

' _Too late to be her friend' I said… I clearly wasn't aware of what it meant._

 _Because I'd rather stay as her friend than not having Eli in my life at all._

"Alright." I finally lowered her.

"Thank you… What are you smiling for?" She asked with a pout.

"Oh, it's nothing. Shall we start?"

Eli looked suspiciously at me but eventually sighed and replied: "Yes." She then smiled and we began to prepare the breakfast.

 _I really love the time I spend with you._

I thought as I smiled happily.

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

* * *

 **Phantom Notes:**

This was the longest chapter so far so… hurray!

Srlsy I was dying to write this chapter.

SUMMONING THE RAIN WORKED! HA! I am magical ofc I can summon rain (￣︶￣)

Life struck and I couldn't write. I'm finally done with interviews though.

 **Special thanks to:**

The ghosts who left a review in the last chapter. (I screeched so much... good thing I was alone (≧◡≦))

The new ghosts who came to this trip even though I was almost gone for a month.

Thanks for reading. See ya in the next chapter. (￣▽￣)/

" _JFC WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KISS ALREADY?! YOU FREAKING FLIRT ALL THE TIME! JUST DOO IT"-_ An exasperated author ghost that for some reason can summon rain but not make two dorks kiss.


	10. Act 9- A new side

"Nozomi outdid herself this time didn't she?"

"How the hell did she do this in a weekend?" Nico joined Maki and me at the entrance of the theatre.

The lobby shouldn't be something that catches the eye of any member since we see it every day. However it was impossible to ignore it this time.

"Morning Umi-chan, Maki-chan and Ni… Huh? More statues?" Kotori who had just arrived, was as bewildered as the rest of us.

"Not only that, look at the detail they have… Where do you think she got them?" Maki said while she played with a strand of her hair.

"I'd like to know how much she spent on this…"

"I also changed the rug in case you haven't noticed." Nozomi appeared next to Nico, startling all of us.

"Wah! Do you always have to appear like that?!" Nico exclaimed.

"What do you think about our new lobby? Isn't it better this way?"

"What was wrong with the old one?" I asked.

"Hmm nothing actually… This is something I had planned since the beginning but the person who was making them was sort of busy. And since I wanted to put the 9 muses at the same time I had to wait for all of them to be finished."

"Good morning. Why are you standing at the… Since when do we have a chandelier?"

Eli arrived and we turned around to greet her for she was standing behind us.

 _Blue orbs and golden falls._

 _With a cute smile to complete the set._

My heart skipped a beat when our eyes met for a second, before I avoided her gaze in an attempt to recover myself.

"Morning Elichi. I'm glad that at least _someone_ noticed it. The chandelier was the hardest to get after all." Nozomi side glared at us and we avoided her gaze in guilt.

"Well… It suits the place," Eli said with crossed arms.

"It really does" - We smiled in agreement.

"We're also changing the name of the theatre to μ's by the way."

Our smiles faded as we turned confusedly at our director.

"What? You can't tell me it's not fitting," Nozomi said with a proud smile.

Nico was the first to break the silence with a sigh. "Hmmh, it is a nice name."

"I guess it is… But you could at least tell us about these things beforehand." Maki finished with a smile.

"And where would be the fun in that? Surprises aren't meant to be expected... Like this!"

"Kyaah!" Nozomi grabbed Kotori from behind and startled her.

"Anyway, it's time to work my children! We'll see you later, I need to go and buy some stuff with Kotori-chan. In the meantime I leave you in charge, Umi-chan. Let's go! Kotori-chan."

Nozomi and Kotori left. Leaving Maki, Nico, Eli and me at the entrance of the lobby.

"Today's the orchestra turn to use Cosmo's hall right?" I asked Maki.

"Yeah..." Maki looked at the clock on her wrist.

"We've been using room 12 a lot, so that's probably where everyone will be today," Nico said.

"I should get going to Cosmo's… Are you coming, Eli?" Maki asked before leaving.

"Umm, I was actually going to ask if it's ok for me to observe the rehearsal since I'm not in the next program… I promise I won't interrupt."

I flinched when she looked directly at me with expectation in her eyes. _The day hasn't even begun and my heart is already beating like crazy._

"Y-yes, I don't think it will cause any p-problem so it should be fine" I told her while I had my gaze fixed on the zodiac signs pattern of the new rug.

"Geez let's just get going," Nico said exasperatedly.

"Actually, Nico-chan there is something we have to do. Let's go, see you later Umi, Eli." Maki dragged Nico by the arm and took her to the direction of Cosmo's hall.

"Uwaah! Wait, don't walk so fast!" Nico complained.

"Don't walk so slowly!" Maki countered.

"Do they ever stop fighting?" Eli asked.

"Not that I've seen at least." I told her as I watched Nico and Maki turn on a corner and disappearing from our sight.

"I see… Shall we get going?" A bright smile now painted her face.

"Y-ye… Wah!" When I turned my head I found Eli's face too close to mine. Which was the reason I ended up screaming and almost tripping with myself when I tried to step away from her.

"Hey, careful." I was lucky Eli grabbed my wrist and helped me regain my balance with her other hand on my shoulder.

"T-thank you. That was close." I was close enough to smell her perfume. _Looking at her eyes already makes my heart go wild… And now I have to stop breathing as well?!_

"No problem." She smiled.

"E-eli...?"

"Yes, Umi?" Her smile still intact.

"Y-you c-can let go of my wrist, I'm f-fine now." No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get down the blush on my face.

"Hmm~ so you can hold my hand but I can't hold yours?" Eli smiled teasingly.

"T-t-that w-was j-just… It wasn't' on purpose!" Even my neck was painted in red at this point.

Her eyes widened for a second before she let go of my wrist and took two steps back. "Sorry, I was just joking… Shall we go?"

Her expression was… _guilty? She would normally laugh or keep teasing me._

"It's this way," I said as I lead her to the rehearsal room.

I noticed she was walking slower than she used to, so I matched my pace with her own.

 _For some reason I'm more nervous than I usually am. Is it because of what happened this weekend? No, there is something different about Eli today._ As I tried to see what it was, I couldn't help but to steal a glance at her. She was wearing marine blue pants, a white blouse with a black blazer and short heels. _She let her hair down today._ It's not the first time I see Eli with her hair down but she usually has a ponytail when she comes to the theatre. _Not that it makes any difference since I'm nervous whether she has her ponytail or not._

 _Her usual active mood is not there. Perhaps she's tired?_

"Umi..." Eli's voice returned me to the real world. I was about to turn my gaze away from her when I noticed a pink hue on her cheeks. Besides that she kept on looking ahead while we walked to the room.

"Y-yes?" I asked when we after some steps she still had said nothing else.

"Um… It's… Do you… Umm… It's… nothing." Eli sighed and adjusted the bag she was carrying on her right shoulder.

 _Weird… I'm usually the one that struggles with words._

"Are you not feeling well?" – I stopped walking so we could talk.

"Huh? No, t-that's…" Eli stopped and turned to me.

"If you are feeling unwell you should…"

Eli chuckled. "I'm fine. Thank you, Umi," Eli said with a happy smile before I could finish.

I stared at her for a moment.

"Oh… T-that's g-great then." _There is something wrong with me today. I'm being too affected by everything. Smile, voice, and every small movement she does is making my heart beat 10 times faster than it normally does._ I cleared my throat before continuing.

"By the way, if you want to leave at any time of the rehearsal you can do it. It tends to be repetitive after a couple of hours so you might get bored."

"Repetitive is what I've been doing since I started to play the violin. There is no other way to master a piece other than playing the same part until you are satisfied with it… Besides, I told you. I love your plays, I'd also like to see how you work behind the scenes." Eli smiled, excitedly this time.

"T-thank y-you." I could feel my cheeks burning once again.

"Geez… Are you ever going to enter the room and stop flirting outside?" Nico asked while she was reclining on a wall.

My whole face went red down to my neck. "W-w-we're n-not!" _When did she even get here?_

Eli tilted her head to one side. "We are not going to stop flirting?" She asked, feigning confusion.

"T-t-t-that's n-not what I w-was trying to s-say!" I screamed in embarrassment.

Eli giggled.

"Eli!" I scolded. Which only made Eli laugh more.

"Ahem..." Nico cleared her throat, a bored expression on her.

Eli adverted her head to one side, trying to hide an adorable blush that only caused mine to intensify 10 times more.

"L-let's just go i-inside."

I opened the door and walked as fast as I could before I would faint outside. _To think the rehearsal hasn't even begun._ I took a deep breath and went to grab Nozomi's notes so we could begin today's work.

...

I lent my shoulder to Eli so she could support herself and go from the rehearsal room to an empty one and treat her swollen ankle.

"Sit here… Let me get some ointment for that bruise." I went to the first aid box and rummaged until I found a small plastic box.

"Thank you," She said from the couch she was sitting on.

"Take this, you just have to cover the bruise with it. After you are done, put this bandage around you ankle, just don't do it too tightly." I told her before I handed her the items so she could use them.

Eli didn't took the items and instead removed her heels, placing her bare feet on the couch and looked at me as if waiting for something.

"Umm… Eli? Is there something wrong?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Not really… I'm just making it easier for you to treat it."

"Wait… You want me to put it for you?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course I do." She made a face as if saying it was obvious since the beginning.

"B-But..." I couldn't think of any excuse but I was still too embarrassed to do what she was asking me.

"Unless… You want me, an _amateur_ in treating muscular injuries, to take care of her own wounds?" Eli said as she feigned an incredulous look.

 _I give up._ I accepted as I dropped my shoulders.

Settling for doing this as fast as possible, _before my heart would burst out of my ribcage,_ I sat down in front of her swollen feet.

I put the bandages away so I could open the boxwith the balm, and apply it on her bruise. Taking her right foot with my left hand and ointment on my right, I unconsciously caressed her feet plant. Which made Eli release a series of giggles.

"T-that tickles..." She said while I was staring at her adorable smile. It only took her a second to realize this, to which she adverted her eyes.

"S-sorry. I'm not supposed to move, am I?" Eli cleared her throat.

 _I love discovering new sides of her._ I thought as I returned my attention to her feet. And smiling a little by seeing that cute reaction of hers. I began to apply the ointment with my right hand. Rubbing it on her soft skin as gently as possible as to not hurt her. I heard her take a sharp breath but she didn't said it hurt her, so I continued.

After I finished with the balm I took the bandage and began to wrap her ankle with them.

"Ouch!" Eli exclaimed with pain.

"Sorry… Are you sure you don't prefer to do this part yourself?" I said after looking back at her.

"Nope." She smiled confidently.

And I chuckled at that answer. "Alright, just… try not to move."

As I wrapped the white band around her ankle it suddenly struck me. _So that's it._ I realized. I once compared her personality to a fox. So if she was strict when I met her and then playful, now I could say she's more _… childish._ At the thought of that word, I couldn't suppress another chuckle. _How cute._

"You can be quite bold sometimes you know that?" Eli spoke suddenly.

I raised my head abruptly. _Wait... Don't tell me I said that out loud._ I could already feel a blush coming up to my cheeks.

"You know… Like today per example, you didn't hesitate in coming to my aid when one of the stage props fell to my feet."

My face changed to a confused one. _So… That's what she meant._ I released a relieved sigh.

"Bold… You say. But I wasn't the one that got so excited that even dared to do stunts with the acrobats." I countered with a raised eyebrow.

Eli flinched. "Ugh… Fine. I'm guilty of that… But..."

"Not to mention that it was that same excitement that got you a swollen ankle because you failed to pay attention to your surroundings." I crossed my arms when I finished my scolding. The cast got so excited with Eli's visit that they offered to teach her stunts and whatever else they could, using it as a excuse to talk with her for at least some minutes.

"I-I'm sorry." Eli apologized in defeat. Playing with her hands on her lap and looking at her left side.

"It's alright…" I smiled and patted her hair with my hand. It took me 5 seconds and her surprised expression, to realize what I was doing.

"Ah! Sorry about that." I retracted myself with a mad blush on my face.

Eli chuckled. "It's fine."

She smiled sweetly and my heart missed a beat. _Again_. _How many times has this happened today?_

Someone knocked the door.

"Umm… Is this a bad time? They need you for the rehearsal."

"Oh, umm. I'll be there in a sec."

The tech girl left after she nodded her head. I turned to Eli again.

"Go, they're waiting." She told me before I could speak and smiled with understanding.

"But, I don't want to leave you here alone."

Eli's eyes widened with surprise before she released a chuckle. "It doesn't hurt that much actually so I think I'll be fine, I'll just rest for 10 more minutes then I will ask for a cab to take me home and rest. Thank you, Umi."

I placed my right hand on the back of my neck. "If you need anything just call me."

"Alright." She sighed, her smile still intact.

Smiling resignedly, I left and went to the rehearsal room. Even if I wasn't fully convinced by what she said, there was nothing else I could've done for her.

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

* * *

 **Phantom Notes:**

Short chapter this time.

Just a small doses of fluff with a tender moment on the side, (for your diabetes). (￣︶￣)

 **Special thanks:**

The marathon reader (ihavenoidea) and april. Welcome and thank you for your reviews.

Ghost1, Chii (I like how it sounds (￣▽￣) besides that it's short lol), Tsuna and sumibanba. Those screams made me scream too lmao.

Also, please don't die. Not yet at least.

Thanks for reading. (￣▽￣)/


	11. Act 10- Night dessert

It was the beginning of July and I was in Eli's house as I've been for every weekend since the last months.

"Umi."

"Yes?" I raised my head from my paper to give my attention to Eli.

"About next Saturday… I think it will be better if I practice alone for a while. We can still rehearse on Sundays as we've been doing it but… I just think it will be better to show you my results after I have a good part of the piece completed instead of only small fragments…"

I observed her for a moment before I replied to her suggestion.

"Well… If you think that's better, it's fine with me," I told her with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Umi." Eli smiled, weakly, I noticed.

:::::::::::::::::::

Friday night and I was on my way down to _Café._ It had been awhile since I went there. _Ever since I started going to Eli's place I guess._ My writing was going well but not as fast as it was when I listened to Eli's violin every weekend. We're in the middle of July and Eli thinks she's still not ready. She must really want to get it perfect and I understand that but… _I miss the moments when she used to play right beside me._

I arrived to _Café_ and after I ordered my drink, I instinctively searched around the place to see who was here. _And of course I didn't come here only to see if I could meet up with Eli by coincidence or perhaps find her playing here._

When my latte was ready I had already finished scanning the surroundings. _There is no sight of her_. I sighed disappointedly. I went to take a seat at a table so I could read the book I had brought. The nutcracker, one of the plays we were going to do for Tchaikovsky's week this December. I've been reading all of them in order to be ready for the hell that will begin in October since Nozomi and I will be supervising all the rehearsals.

"Umi-chan?" I heard Hanayo's voice so I put down my book to greet her.

"Hey… Oh Maki is with you as well."

"Yes, we came to play for old times." Hanayo took a seat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" Maki asked as she also took a chair to sit between Hanayo and me.

"I just came to read." I took a sip from my drink.

They shared a worried look before Hanayo made me a question I wasn't expecting: "Is… Eli-chan coming later?"

Raising an eyebrow, I said: "Not that I know at least. Why?"

"Well… She hasn't been here lately, which is weird since she used to come often... We thought it was because she was working with you but... Well, you should probably know more than us, have you noticed anything odd in her?" Maki said with worry on her face.

"Huh? I think… She's probably busy with her concert. We use half of the week and Sundays for play rehearsals so she must be practising whenever she can…" I told them before I took another sip from my drink.

No more questions were aimed at that subject, and after they finished their drinks, they went to the stage. One took the piano, the other the Oboe. Hanayo still plays but it is mostly a hobby since being the director consumes almost all of her time. She is really good at it, so their music was nice to hear in the background while I was reading my book.

Still, there was one sentence I couldn't push away from my thoughts.

 _I miss Eli's music._

:::::::::::::::::::

Time flies when you are having fun. Also, when there is a lot of work. In the blink of an eye September came. And since my script was pretty much finished, I was helping Nozomi with the upcoming plays. We divided all of the work in half but even so, there was so much to be done. My acting skills improved a lot as well, small details to correct but the director told me I should be fine for acting in public now.

As for Eli, she was going to solely focus on her concert for the rest of the year. And since the Tchaikovsky's week was less than 4 months away, she is going to be practising with the orchestra full time now. Meaning that I won't be able to go to her house on the weekends, for there was nothing else to review about my script. I was tempted to send her a message just to see how she was doing or if she wanted to hang out someday… but every time I tried to I panicked and decided not to send anything at all.

Sunday came and I went to the mall. I just wanted to have some fresh air and stretch my feet since I had been working for days without any rest besides sleeping. I went up to the food court and after I ordered a drink, I took a sit in the terrace.

 _The air feels really nice up here._

"Umi-chan?" I heard Nozomi's voice behind me.

"Nozomi? Did you come here to eat as well?"

"Ah, not really. I'm meeting up with Kotori to decide the new costumes… Is Elichi coming late?" Nozomi took a chair from another table and brought it to sit in front of me.

"Huh? No, I came alone…" _Why would Eli come here?_ I wondered out loud, apparently. If her expression was any sign of it.

Her widened eyes lasted for a moment before she closed them and released a sigh at the same time. Supporting her head with her right hand, and her elbow resting on the arm rest she told me: "So you don't know…"

"Know what?"- I asked confused.

"Geez, Elichi… Lying to me with a straight face. I knew she was up to something but I didn't think it was like this."

"Is… Is Eli ok?"- I was starting to get worried.

"Oh it's not… Well… it is actually something but I promised not to tell anyone." Nozomi's expression turned into serious one.

That made me gulp.

"I can tell you but promise me you won't tell Elichi it was me," she said leaning in the table as if someone could be around and overhear it.

"I promise I won't tell." I leaned in so I could hear what she had to say.

Nozomi whispered the secret to my left ear.

 _No, it can't be._

As Nozomi kept telling me more details, I wanted nothing more than to run to Eli but I needed to hear the rest to know what I should do when I get there.

"It's quite unfortunate don't you think?" Nozomi rested her back on the chair after she finished.

"I… There is somewhere I must go now, excuse me." I stood abruptly and walked inside the building but I retraced my steps when I remembered I had forgotten something.

"She's in the Moon room," Nozomi said without waiting for me to ask.

"T-thank you." I turned around and sprinted to the theatre as fast as I could.

...

 _I hope I can make it. No, I must get there it in time._

I'm relieved I still do my morning exercises even after I left the dojo. Because of that, I was able to arrive at the theatre in just 10 minutes. I usually wouldn't run inside a building but this was an emergency. I ran through a hall and I did a sprint when the Moon room came to my view. I didn't stop, bursting the door open, I scanned the surroundings as fast as I could.

I saw Eli standing next to a table in the middle of the room. _She's alone. I made it… No, I must not lower my guard._

"Eli!"

"U-Umi?" She turned around startled.

I rapidly stood in front of her. "Are you ok? Where is he?" I asked while I tried to recover my normal breathing.

"Huh?"

"Don' worry Eli, I won't let him come near you. If he even dares to enter the theatre, I'll kick him out."

 _There is no sign of him, could he be already hidden somewhere inside the theatre._

"Wait… Who are you talking about? Umi?" Eli asked behind me.

I turned so I could see her face. "Don't worry, I know everything that's going on… I won't tell anyone but please don't ask me how or where I got the information," I told her while I looked at the doors behind her.

"Uh?"

"Found you." I spotted a figure moving behind the window of one of the doors so I went to intercept it.

"Umi? Wait, where are you…"

"I'm ending this now." I cracked my knuckles and gritted my teeth as I waited for the door to be opened by the intruder.

"Hah? Wait! Umi that's…"

I was too blinded by my anger to hear Eli's advice… And I ended up knocking out the guy who had just come here to deliver a pizza box. We called an ambulance and after offering my apologies we returned to the Moon room.

"So… What was that? Eli asked me while we were deciding whether we should eat the now cold and crushed food.

I was staring down at my plate, highly embarrassed. "I thought you were being stalked by that guy we met at the park… You know, the guide."

She hummed with contemplation. "And why did you assume that in the first place?"

I adverted my eyes to one side.

Eli sighed. "Let me guess… Nozomi told you some kind of crazy story and you fell to her words."

"So you aren't being stalked by anyone nor have you been getting weird dolls with your face on them?" I asked, finally looking at a surprised Eli.

"Wow, she actually went that far… No, I'm not being stalked or getting any weird presents at the moment… She told you that story so that you would come here," Eli said as she sighed and rested her cheek with her right hand.

"And… Why did she want me to come here? I mean, why like this? She only had to ask and I would've come anyway." I pondered out loud.

Eli raised her head and straightened her back. "Well… that's probably my fault.- She fixed her gaze on the right corner of the table.

"What is your fault?" I asked with an eyebrow upwards.

"It's… nothing, really," she told me with a forced a smile.

If this was another day, I would've probably left after she said that. But the fact that Nozomi went to this lengths, must mean there is actually something going on.

"Eli… You can trust me. But if this is something you don't want to talk about… Just remember, I will always be here for you." I smiled at her.

 _Just what could it be happening for Eli to blush like this?_ I thought while I waited for Eli's response. She cleared her throat and eventually broke the silence.

"I'm having some troubles with the piece… It's nothing too serious, just… I've been redoing everything since I started. My notes on my music sheets change every day but no matter how many things I try… I still can't find the right way to perform it…" She said with a tired look on her.

 _I wonder since when is she feeling like this._ _I don't know what it bothers me the most… the fact that she didn't tell me about it… or that I saw the signals and still ignored it._

"Sorry I haven't been of much help." I told her as guilt took over me.

Eli shook her head in denial. "It's not that, you have been a great help, Umi. I just didn't want to bother you since this is something that's entirely my fault…" She released a short sigh and rested her back on the chair with resignation. Making my heart ache with impotence.

"Is there… Anything I can do?"

Eli looked surprised for a second. She adverted her eyes, pondering for a moment and eventually asked me: "Would you stay by my side?" Eli was now looking at me. Wearing an expression I couldn't read.

 _Still._

I sighed, relieved I could at least do something for her. "Of course. I'd love to keep you company while you play, Eli." I smiled myself as well.

:::::::::::::::::::

It happened by surprise or maybe… I was too invested in my book. So much that I misunderstood a silence in the air, for a pause instead of a break.

It was quite often that Eli made short pauses for taking notes or for when she switched the music sheets. So when I spotted one today, 1 week after I started coming to the room she used for practising, I didn't think much of it.

 _I should have realized something was wrong since the pause was longer than it usually was._

A thought that came too late. For Eli had already left her violin and bow on the table, when she came to rest her head on my lap.

' _It will take just 5 minutes… please?'_ She said… And I gave up as soon as I looked at her face. She was tired, stressed and other things I couldn't discern… But from just looking at Eli, I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. So after I placed my book on a table besides the couch, I told her she could rest as long as she wanted. She replied by simply rolling on her side, sighing and closing her eyes.

It was a matter of seconds before she fell asleep. Meanwhile, as always, I got lost in my thoughts. Some being on small details for my script that I was thinking of fixing or anything else I had to do for the other plays… Still, no matter what, eventually everything lead me back to the person who was breathing like there was nothing else besides this room.

Not plays, neither concerts.

Just this feeling.

Serene.

The atmosphere this room has at the moment.

Even if I couldn't see her face, I could tell she was profoundly sleeping.

I wasn't sure where to put my right hand since her body was resting on that side. And given that I tend to stare at her every time I can. I should have been careful of not letting my body act on his own accord. I was initially indenting to remove a strand of her hair from her face, but at the moment I touched the skin of her ear, my hand immediately started playing with her lobe. Lightly, as to not wake her up.

 _Her skin is so soft and she always falls asleep right away._ I thought as I chuckled quietly at how cute Eli was when she behaved like this.

She turned around after a few minutes, her face now faced upwards. I was afraid I had woken her up but I was relieved when I saw Eli still breathing peacefully. Once again, I couldn't control myself from caressing her face. Taking as an excuse that I was only removing strands from her forehead. At least that was what I did at first, before I started to trace my thumb along her frame.

I was too investded in my activities to realize that Eli had already woken up. It wasn't until she took my wrist with her hand that I realized she was awake.

"Sorry, I fell asleep…" Eli leaned in the hand she was holding, resting her cheek against my palm.

"A-ah, its fine… S-sorry I woke you up." I told her while I tried to control my heart from bursting out my chest.

"Would you like me to fall sleep again?" Eli asked me, rising an eyebrow. Teasing me once again with that amused smile of hers.

I could feel my face getting hotter in each second. "N-no… "

"Hmm~ are you sure? You seemed to be rather engrossed with my face."

"W-wha… I-I was…" I decided shut my mouth before I could make this situation more embarrassing than it already was. _Just for how long has she been awake?_

Eli couldn't hold it anymore and she broke into laugh.

"Eli!" I crossed my arms since she had let go of my hand when she was laughing. Even in my embarrassment, I felt relieved she was laughing like this. Even if it lasted only for a moment. After she calmed down, she gazed at nowhere. Not as gloomy as before but she still looked worried about something.

"Eli… Can I ask you something?" I broke the silence even if it wasn't an uncomfortable one, for there was something bugging me since she had come to rest.

"Sure… What is it?" Eli still didn't look at me.

"Well… You said you couldn't find the _right_ way to perform it but… Have you ever thought about the way _you_ want to perform it?"

Eli furrowed her brow.

"Eli?" I asked looking at her after she stayed quiet for some seconds.

She ran her right hand through her hair and closed her eyes for a moment. I was about to call her name again when she abruptly lifted herself. Using one hand to support her body she brought the other and placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

No matter how many times I had seen Eli smile. The effect it had on me only seemed to increase over the time I've spent with her.

"I should thank Nozomi for making you come to here... I guess, I was overthinking this," Eli said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Umi... Oh, and I almost forgot." Eli smiled mischievously and I instinctively closed my eyes when she took my cheek with her palm... only to open them once again when she pinched my cheek.

"Payback for early," Eli said as she smiled and winked at me before she got up from the couch to resume her practice.

Leaving me practically glued to my seat.

...

The theatre had to close for the night in a few minutes so we decided to start gathering our stuff to leave from the place.

"Hey, Umi… Do you have something to do tonight?" Eli asked me once we were at the lobby.

"Not really. Why?" I stopped walking so I could adjust my backpack.

"Perfect! Come with me." Eli grabbed my hand, making my heart flutter once again for this night.

"W-wait… Where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep up with her pace.

Eli giggled before replying. "It's a surprise, hurry up!" She looked back at me for a second and gave me a smile.

A smile that made my heart race with excitement this time. _Suddenly being pulled to an unknown destination isn't that bad. Especially if Eli is the one that is doing it._ I thought as we both ran through the dark streets of the night.

"And~ we are here," Eli said. We were standing in front of a building, light came from it as apparently it was one of the places that opened till late.

"A restaurant?" I wondered, inclining my head with confusion.

Eli giggled. "Just you wait. What I wanted to show you is inside. Let's go."

We opened the doors and entered the place. It was a small restaurant, more or less 10 tables in a row and chairs in front of a counter. Behind the counter was the cashier and the kitchen. The place was almost empty, only a group of office workers sitting near the door and other 2 people sitting at the last table of the row. I followed Eli to the counter where we both sat and waited for an employee to take our order.

"Welcome, may I take your… Oh, you came with a friend today?" The waitress addressed Eli and then glanced at me.

"Yes, this is Umi," Eli said. Smiling at the waitress. It was more than just a polite one, I noticed.

"I see." The waitress smiled at me with a raised eyebrow. "So what is going to be? You usual order, but for two?" She asked Eli.

"Yes please."

The waitress nodded and went to the door that lead to the kitchen.

"Do you know her?" I couldn't help to ask as soon as she was out of sight.

"Hmm, you could say that. I've been coming to eat here quite often for the last month." Eli stretched her back and released a sigh. She turned to face me and crossed her arms.

"Is… something wrong?" I asked.

"You didn't ask," Eli said with a pout. Crossing her legs at the same time.

As I tried to figure out what she was talking about. I sealed my own fate when I inadvertently fixed my gaze at her legs. She was wearing shorts today, leaving at sight her creamy skin. I turned back at the counter and tried to recover my normal pulse. _Though I guess I can't call it abnormal since this is pretty common every time I'm with Eli._

"Your order is ready. If you need anything else just ring the bell." The waitress left two plates with a cake in each and returned to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Eli said before the waitress disappeared from our sight. "Ahem, so… Are you finally going to come back to earth?" Eli poked my cheek to take my attention away from the plates.

"Ah, s-sorry… Is this… the surprise?"

It seems I had hit the jackpot for Eli finally smiled proudly, leaving her pout and frown behind. "Hehe, don't be fooled by the exterior. This is the best chocolate cake you'll eat in your life… Or at least in this city, I guess."

Eli took the fork next to her plate and began to eat her slice of cake.

"I'm serious, I looked in all the places that sell desserts after all. This is the best one." Eli took a piece with her fork and offered to me. "Here~ just try it."

My cheeks went red. "T-thank you but, I-I can u-use my own." I told her as I quickly grabbed my fork, I was about to take a piece of my cake when Eli called my name.

"Umi."

"Seriously it's fihmphm." I couldn't even finish that sentence for Eli had put the bit of chocolate she was holding with her fork on my mouth.

 _This… Is really good._ I thought as I chewed it. Smiling from tasting the sweet flavor.

"See? I told you it was really good." Eli retracted her fork and returned to eat her cake.

 _Wait, she is not going to…_ A thought that came too late for when I looked at Eli, she had already taken a bite. _Guess she didn't mind using the same fork…_ I thought as I started to eat my own cake while I tried to hide the red hue in my face. Stealing a few glances at Eli as well.

"You really like chocolate don't you?" I asked her as to avoid unnecessary thoughts that included a fork and a sort of, _probably only my hallucination,_ indirect kiss.

"Hmhm~" She nodded with her head, a piece of chocolate still in her mouth and a happy expression on her face.

I chuckled. _Eli is so cute._ A thought that shouldn't have hurt anyone, for I'm sure I didn't say it out loud. Sadly, even if the thought didn't cause any harm, one of my actions did. _I shouldn't have closed my eyes. Why did I have to laugh while I closed my eyes at the same time?!_ Panic, invaded my brain in an instant. For the moment when I opened my eyes, blue eyes came to my view. Eli's face was just a centimeter away from mine and she had her thumb placed on the corner of my lips. It was only after she removed her thumb from my face that I realized it was a piece of chocolate. She licked her thumb, cleaning the chocolate from it. She smiled and went back to finish her dessert. Leaving me stoned in my chair.

 _Now, calm down. Eli probably only wanted to eat the chocolate… Did she have remove it like that though?!_ I took a deep breath. _Let's not get carried away. It was only a lick… A lick with her pink tongue and lips that curved into the cutest smile she has ever done but…_

I returned to the real world when I heard Eli's satisfied sigh.

"It's getting late… shall we get going?"

I only nodded, for I felt that my voice would've betrayed me if I had said something. We paid the bill and we walked until it was time to part in different ways.

"Umm, thank you…The cake was really good." No matter what I did, every time my heartbeat had slowed down, Eli managed to return it to its fast beating with her teasing.

"Hehe, glad you like it," Eli said with a smile as we both stood in the bus stop, unsure of what to do or say. I had no way to know what she was thinking, but at least I was sure that I didn't want to part ways yet.

"I've been wondering… Why did you invite me? Ah! And I don't mean I didn't want to, I had fun… Really… I just…"

Eli chuckled. "It's fine… Do you really want to know?" She asked me with in a teasing tone. To which I nodded with my head.

She turned her body to fully face me. "I like spending time with you," she told me with a happy smile.

Even from everything that had happened this day, there was no way I would've been prepared for that phrase. A bus came but neither of us took it. And since it was the last one, I offered to walk her home. It took a while but I convinced her after I agreed to take a cab after we arrived at her house.

The walk to her apartment was quiet. A good kind of silence. I can still remember the feel when I accidentally brushed my hand with hers as we walked side by side. And seeing Eli smile every time after I apologized for do it so, made it even harder when we actually had to bid goodbye.

When I arrived home I sent her a message that I had gotten safely, she made me promise it so I did it as soon as I closed the door behind me. I received an instant reply, with a cute emoticon and a P.S. that made me smile for the thousand time this night.

" _Say hello to MR. Bunny for me._ (^_−)~ _"_

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

 **Phantom Notes:**

 _I solemnly swear they will kiss one of these days. It's just today isn't that day._

I can at least tell you it won't be at the end.(￣︶￣)

Thanks for reading.


	12. Act 11- Courage to paint

"No."

"Is kind of late for that Umi-Chan."

"I refuse."

"It will be short." Nozomi tried to hide her amused smile in vain for it was clear that she was plenty entertained.

"That's not the problem."

"You do realize that you are the one who wrote this, don't you?"

"W-well y-yes b-but I wasn't contemplating that I had to actually do it when I was writing it!"

"It's just a peck," Nozomi said, shrugging her shoulders with her smile still intact.

"We can just have the narrator tell that line instead of performing it," I said with my cheeks still painted in red.

Nozomi sighed. "I'm not saying you have to practice for it every day, you don't even have to do it in front of us until the performance if you don't want to … But you should at least do one rehearsal with Elichi. It is the final scene after all."

I remained silent. For I was still trying to think of what could I say and get myself out of this predicament.

"Umi-Chan…" The director's expression changed into a sympathetic one.

 _No. No. No. I'm not going to fall for her tricks this time._ I thought as I adverted my gaze to my right side, avoiding hers at the same time.

"Do you know why I chose you to act on your own play?"

I furrowed my brow. _I've been wondering about that for a while but knowing our director I had definitely thought it was just one of her fortune telling stuff._

"And no, I didn't rely on luck for this." She crossed her arms this time. "Geez Umi-Chan, I told you that when I announced the roles at the party."

I flinched. _I'm starting to think she can really read minds. She's not doing it right now is she?!_

After clearing my throat I finally asked. "Then … Why?"

If had I ever wondered how it would feel to be sentenced, then I won't need to do that anymore. This was it. Nozomi gave me a confident smile and I knew I was done for. She hit a weakness, that being that I would never reject something that will make me grow. Both as a writer and a person. _And there was also that comment she said about me doing a half-assed effort in my own play._

After my utter defeat, I left her office. And as I tend to do, I got lost in my thoughts while I was walking in the halls. _Pride_. Or whatever it was that got the best of me. I couldn't care less at this point… Well more like, I had something else taking over my thoughts. _Or should I say someone…_

 _Eli…_

 _I have to kiss Eli._

The more I thought about it, it became impossible to lower my pulse.

 _I have to kiss her on stage._

My pace quickened. I felt like couldn't breathe so deciding for a destination, I made my way to get some fresh air.

 _I have to kiss Eli in front of an audience._

I could feel my heart trying to burst out of my body.

 _I…_

My thoughts came to a halt.

As if I was calling for her. The source of my current distress appeared when I turned in a corner of a hall.

"Oh, Umi." Eli smiled at me.

I took a step back. Small enough to be unnoticed.

"I was just going to Cosmo's, you have rehearsals there today don't you? Shall we go together?" Eli asked me with enthusiasm.

I tried to think of a response but instead of that, I returned to my previous train of thoughts.

"Umi?" She called when I looked at the floor, avoiding both her question and stare.

 _My heart is really going to explode if I don't get away from here._

"I-I have to get something first… I'll be there later." I gave her the best smile I could muster in that moment and walked as fast as I could to get outside.

I opened one of the back doors and stood right outside of it.

 _Eli._

 _I have to kiss Eli._

 _I have to kiss her on the lips._

 _Eli._

 _I'm going to kiss Eli._

 _And it's going to be fake._

"This sucks." I groaned, clenching my fists at the same time.

"What sucks?" Eli's voice came from behind me and startled me.

"E-e-eli?! W-why a-are you h-here?!" I asked as I stepped back from her.

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Well… You don't usually arrive late to a rehearsal so I thought... something must be wrong... and I quess I got it right."

"It's ... nothing. I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air." I told her before I scratched the back of my neck and averted my eyes to the floor when I noticed she hadn't bought any of that.

A few seconds passed before Eli sighed and broke the silence.

"Umi." Eli's feet appeared in my sight. "I might not know what's bothering you." She raised her hand and placed it on top of the one I had on my neck. "But I can at least tell you that nothing will be settled if you keep looking at the floor." She took my hand, gently, and brought it in front of her. Her hold was loose. As if telling me I could pull away whenever I wanted.

 _I don't._ I thought as I slowly extended her hand with my fingers, pausing my movements for a moment before I intertwined my fingers with hers. Still... I didn't have the courage to hold her firmly yet.

I took a deep breath and finally lifted my head. Only to find Eli's eyes glued to our still connected hands.

"Uwaah! I-I-I'm s-sorry." Realizing I had done something that I probably shouldn't have. I took a few steps back, to give her some space while I tried to cool down my burning face.

Eli sighed. "It's alright but... Oh." Eli smiled suspiciously before she continued. "Say, Umi. Can I ask you for a favor?"

 _Even I can tell she's plotting something._

A pointless thought I had in that moment because not only I ended up saying yes, I even agreed to her request.

:::::::::::::::::::

Light blue eyes appeared in front of me. Which belonged to the person who had made me come here today. "Thank you for coming, Umi." Eli smiled and stepped aside so I could pass through the door.

"It's not a problem." I waited for her to close the door before I followed her to the living room.

She was wearing capris of military green with an old white t-shirt. Perfect clothes for today's task.

 _Even in old clothes she looks good. Not to mention that the loose ponytail she has today makes her look adorable._ I thought as I contained a sigh right before we entered the room.

Her living room. Previously occupied with music sheets on her shelves, a table and a couch taking over most of the space. Was now completely empty, for it was a room that was more than ready to be painted. I left my stuff where I usually do whenever I come to visit and then went to help Eli to put some newspaper on the floor.

"So, I'll be honest with you... I have never tried to paint a house, walls... you get the point." Eli moved to one corner and began to place some sheets of newspaper.

"You haven't?" I took a bunch of sheets so I could put them next to the opposite wall. "Well... don't worry, it's not that hard. At least that's what I remember from that time we had to paint the theatre by ourselves because we lacked funds."

"That's good to hear." Eli hummed. "Though I really hope there won't be any need to do that again. Painting a whole theatre sounds exhausting."

"It was." I told her as I turned to see what part of the room needed more paper. Only to find her staring and smiling at me. Making my heart miss a beat. _Again._

"W-w-what?" I asked. _She's not even doing it anything and my cheeks are already full red._

Eli giggled.

"Nothing~ I just noticed you look more relaxed."

My eyes widened for a second. "D-do I-I?" I commented before I had to break eye contact to place what was left of my newspaper.

 _Well, that's probably because I'm with you._ I made sure to think to myself.

The doorbell rang and I sighed relieved because that meant Eli had to go and greet the next guests. Which gave me enough time to recover myself. Eli came back with 4 more familiar faces behind her.

 _Wait, so these are the members Eli said were also coming today?!_ I thought while I tried not to panic.

"Oh, Umi-Chan is already here~." Kotori said. She and Nico were carrying painting cans.

"Punctual as always~, right Umi-Chan?" Said the most troublesome one of the group. Of all the members, Nozomi our director was here today. Carrying some empty buckets with her.

"By the way, are we the only ones that were supposed to come?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. I asked the members that I was sure they would be of help and not be all over our famous violinist," Nozomi said with a wink.

Maki hummed in agreement. "Then, shall we start?"

Nozomi suggested we formed pairs and that each would paint a room. And given the unspoken agreement that Nico and Maki wouldn't be in the same room with buckets filled with paint. Kotori and Nico went to the guest's room and Nozomi and Maki to Eli's.

Leaving me alone with Eli in the living room, none of them left without giving me a smug or some sort of smile and I had no idea why.

We brought water after we read the instructions that came with the can adn I offered to make the mix since I had done it before... But after having Eli's breath tickling my neck for some minutes I eventually had to ask her if she wanted to try it. To which she replied by clearing her throat and nodding her head, trying to hide her obvious excitement in vain.

"By the way… Why did you suddenly decide to paint your apartment?" I asked while I observed the circle movements she was doing with one of the wood sticks Maki was carrying earlier.

"Oh, I never told you? My grandma and little sister are coming to visit in December," Eli said, still focused on the swirls of paint, "so I wanted to put colors they were more comfortable with since the current one is too dark."

"Huh? Wait, your parents aren't coming as well?" I asked with curiosity. _Now that I think about it I've never asked Eli about her family._

"No, they have some kind of event on that week. Well, my mother does." Eli chuckled. "My grandma was really angry when my father told her they wouldn't make it to the day of the concert because he mistakenly arranged a live with my mother as the main singer." Eli slowed her movements but her smile was still intact.

"That's... too bad." I inwardly smacked my forehead. _Good job... that will definitely make her feel better._

"Yeah but I know they didn't do it on purpose. Besides, I will go see them in New Year's. My grandma made a deal with my father to take some vacations from their tour, otherwise she won't record the concert for them." She halted her hand, and turned to look at me. "By the way... Is the mix ready for us to start or should I keep this up?"

"Huh? Ah, it should be fine now." I told her after I inspected the bucket's mix.

Eli went to left the wood stick in the sink and we began to paint when she came back. We took a roller paint brush at first. To cover the upper part of the wall and then continue with the lower one.

It took us until dawn but we managed to finish all of our assigned rooms.

"We're finally done," Eli said after she stretched her back and released a satisfied sigh.

"Oh, there is still some paint left." I heard Eli said when she went to leave her brush on the bucket.

A comment that if I had paid more attention to, maybe I would've dodged Eli's fingers. She approached me from behind and before I knew it she had already rubbed her thumbs covered with paint all over my cheeks.

"W-what… Eli!" I scolded after I realized what she had done. I tried to clean the paint with my hands while she was laughing but I had to stop when gentle hands grabbed my wrists.

"W-wait a sec," Eli said between breaths, for she was still recovering from her previous laugh, "you're only spreading it all over," she said. Her shoulders and chest were still rising and falling frantically.

We stayed in that position while she recovered herself. Meanwhile, I panicked inside my head.

 _Too close! Too close! She's too close!_

"Harasho~" Eli said smiling sweetly at me. Which was not of any help to my already red cheeks. Now my heart was beating like crazy as well.

"W-what is i-it?" I dared to ask.

Eli's smile remained. "You are too cute~."

A flash startled us... Or rather, Eli since I was too shocked to actually move. I became a mess, I could do nothing more than to endlessly mutter words that made no sense at all.

"Did you took it?" I heard Maki ask.

"Hmm... I think so? Hehe, Hanayo-Chan will love this. " I vaguely remember Kotori's answer.

"What are you guys doing? Also did you just took a picture?" Eli asked them with an unamused tone after she let go of my arms so she could approach Nozomi and the others.

"Well, look at the time... We should get going. I have to give them a ride after all... I'll tell the guys to bring your stuff back tomorrow. Enjoy your night!" Nozomi said before she left almost running with the other three.

I heard Eli's sigh after she came back from closing the door.

"S-sorry... I was only joking." Eli raised the wet towel she had brought and started cleaning the paint from my face. The cold cloth finally brought me back to my senses, Eli had an apologetic smile on her. But rather than saying anything to tell her it was fine. I settled for taking some fresh paint from her fingers and using some courage I didn't know I had, I made a stroke on her cute nose.

"W-we're even n-now." I said, trying to fight my upcoming blush from taking over my face again.

Eli's surprised expression lasted only a second before she eventually laughed and replied. "I guess we are." She smiled and returned to clean the rest of the paint I had on my face. After she finished I took the towel so I could clean the stain on her nose before she did.

 _You are cuter._ I thought when Eli giggled after I removed the stain.

"I'll make some tea. Could you get the coffee table? I think Nico used it today so it should be in the guest's room." Eli said before she went to the kitchen.

"Sure." I told her as I made my way to go for the table. Trying to forget in vain what she had said earlier today. _'You are too cute.'_ Eli said. And I hope I didn't dream that this time but... _Why did she say that?_

I finished putting and cleaning the table and still couldn't figure out why. Besides, there was another thing still bothering me. Eli's true request wasn't helping her with painting her apartment. I had actually offered her my help since she mentioned it that day. Her true request was for me to spend the night today at her house. Which if she had asked for it in any other way, perhaps I wouldn't be as nervous as I am.

 _That smile was seriously suspicious._

Eli came back after a while but left me with the drinks when she went to get something from her room.

The scent form the tea relaxed my sore muscles. Painting is always exhausting but somehow I've always liked the way it felt after you finished. _I guess it's kind of refreshing._ I drank from my cup, which made me release a relaxed sigh.

"Ah, I finally found it!" Eli exclaimed in relief. She came back with a bunch of paper sheets and placed them on top of the table after she sat down on the floor.

My eyes widened as I recognized the pile as the last pages of my script.

"Is this what you were worried about?" She asked me with a shy smile.

"Nozomi gave me the last pages that morning when you were acting weird..." Eli continued when I adverted my eyes instead of answering her question.

There was another pause. I had no idea what to say and it seemed like she was either waiting for me to say something or just trying to figure out what to say next.

"I'm the same." Eli added. Finally breaking the silence.

"Huh?" That made me look at her again.

"I am nervous about this scene as well." She shrugged her shoulders.

"And well... I thought." Eli adverted her eyes this time. "You know, postponing this will only make us more nervous so..." By this sentence she had a slight blush on her cheeks. "I was thinking that maybe we could..." She stopped talking. And after taking a deep breath she returned to look at me. "Practice the scene tonight?"

Some seconds passed before I could finally process what she had said.

"W-wait... Y-you... W-want to practice t-this... N-now?!" I finally asked. _Why?! I'm not ready! Not that I will ever be ready but does it have to be now?!_

Eli nodded with her head and I felt myself close to faint.

"Unless... I mean it's fine if you really don't want to..." She said as tried to keep her smile. "But-"

"No! I do!" I interrupted. _W-w-w-w-wait, I do?! Why is my mind conspiring against me?!_ I thought as my cheeks began to surpass Maki's hair color as soon as I realized what I had said.

Eli observed me for a second before she returned her gaze to the untouched cup of tea. There was a silence that seemed like it will never end, as it was more than obvious than neither of us knew what to say or do next. That was until Eli finally spoke. "Then..." It was a simple syllable, nothing too special perhaps. Yet the movements that accompanied it were more than enough to change the mood in the air. As Eli voiced that syllable, her hands removed the band that was loosely holding her beautiful golden hair. She placed the band on the table and took the sheets of paper containing the final scene of my script. Her movements were slow, not as if she was tired but rather... _She looks as nervous or even more than I am._ I noticed as Eli moved from her spot with the script in her hands and sat beside me.

Putting aside all the contradictions I still had, I was at least certain of one thing. _That slight blush she has is not making this situation any easier._

"Here it goes." Eli said.

 _W-w-wait, I'm not ready!_

She put the script down and said the first line. Which would've helped me to identify from where we were going to begin if I hadn't ran away to my dreamland when she rested her forehead on my shoulder. I was about to push her away when I remembered that it was an action I had actually written for the script.

My heart was beating so loudly I could feel my pulse up to my ears.

As for Eli, she was breathing slowly but deeply. Some time passed before she said another line I couldn't register for I was too busy trying to remember what came next in the script.

Eli grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and at that moment I had an idea. _Maybe I can do this if I only count how many lines I have to wait for my own._

I took a deep breath. And I told my first line and Eli said nothing so I assumed I got it right.

 _This should work._

Eli said the next one.

 _My turn now._ I thought as I continued with the dialogue.

Another line from Eli came. She still had her head resting on my shoulder.

I told mine as well. It was a weird feeling. I knew I was saying the lines out loud but I felt like I didn't at the same time. Just as my thoughts wouldn't let me hear Eli's voice.

 _I don't want to hear it._

Eli spoke again.

 _And I must not think about that._

I told my next line.

 _I can do it._

She said hers.

 _Just Ignore it._

Eli was holding my shirt firmly with her hand and her forehead still rested on my shoulder.

 _This is where I'm supposed to kiss her cheek so she'll turn around._ I recalled.

 _I can…_

I took a deep breath and spoke when I wasn't supposed to.

"… Can't… I can't." I tried to push Eli but her hold was stronger than before. "Eli." I tried to call her so she'll lift her head. "Eli... I can't pretend I'm ok with this." She still didn't respond.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, Eli." I used enough force so I could push her away without hurting her and as soon as I did that, I rushed to the door and I left.

 _I'm sorry. I really am._

I ran to my apartment.

 _But I can't kiss you and pretend I don't have feelings for you._

It was lucky that I hadn't left my keys in my bags for I didn't have the time to take it back with me. I closed the door and went straight to my room.

I wasted no time in turning on the lights and let myself fall on my bed stifling a groan with one of my pillow. "How am I supposed to act when I see her from now on?"

 _To think this could be happening... that I would not only reject her help but throw away all of our previous efforts as well._

As I tried to think of what I could do to apologize properly I recalled today's events. One, rather than all of what had happened today, it was something I was sure I will never forget. Just us in a room. A room with nothing more than a small table. To think that there were days when we used to chat about nothing and everything in that place. _Why couldn't today be like that as well?_ As I asked that to myself I realized something. The fact that I can't even ask to have that back... Not after tonight... For I had ruined it. If the expression I saw before I ran was any sign of it.

:::::::::::::::::::

"So?"

"So..." I trailed.

"Geez, just tell us what happened." Nico said exasperatedly.

"Nico-Chan, calm down." Kotori intervened. It was in a lunch break, when Nico and Kotori kidnapped me and took me to the sewing room since it was empty because everyone had gone to eat.

"What? Don't tell me you don't' find it weird as well." Nico pointed out to Kotori.

"Well, we still don't know if something did happened so..."

"It's my fault." I finally spoke, which made them return to look at me again.

"What the hell did you do after we left you two alone last wekeend?" Nico asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"I-It's... Complicated," I said as I adverted my eyes.

"Aaah, seriously whatever it is you should fix it as soon as possible," Nico said impatiently, "she doesn't even look at you when you talk to her. Heck, I think she is even avoiding you at this point."

I felt a stab as soon as Nico said that.

"B-but what if I make her even more upset? Wouldn't that be worst since the concert is coming and she has a lot on her plate alrea-"

"Umi-Chan." Kotori's voice interrupted my babbling. Nico sighed but let Kotori speak.

"Did you apologize properly?" Kotori asked.

I denied it shaking my head.

"Well if you think is your fault, don't you think you need to apologize first? Umi-Chan is not someone that will make someone upset and not apologize after that." Kotori finished with a smile.

I stared at Kotori and then at Nico. Both of them looking at me as if telling me that they knew I could do it.

"Thank you," I said. Finally smiling at them.

"Whatever you do, don't run away." Nico told me before I left.

"I won't." I answered back confidently.

...

 _Don't run away, apologize first and decide what to do after that_. A chant I've been repeating as I walked inside the theatre in my search for Eli.

 _Is she even inside?_ I sighed with disappointment when after searching in half of the theatre I still hadn't found her. I had less than 30 minutes before the lunch break ended so I had to find her soon or I would miss today's chance to apologize since the orchestra leaves earlier than the cast.

I was about to go to the other side of the theatre when I spotted a figure with golden hair coming out from the director's office.

"Eli." I called.

It seemed she didn't hear me so I followed her and tried one more time.

"Wait! Eli."

Eli didn't turn around and walked through the halls and rooms as if nothing happened.

"Eli... I-I... Can we talk?" I asked, almost tripping with some wires that were on the floor.

She didn't turn around, nor did she say anything. Eli kept walking without looking behind and I followed her with no clue as to what should I do. We kept walking until we arrived to the props room and even then, Eli didn't stop.

 _What do I do... It's clear she doesn't want to talk but... 'Whatever you do, don't run away.'_ I remembered Nico's advice and finally ran to catch up with her.

"Wait. Eli, we need to talk," I said when we stopped next to a row with unfinished medieval costumes after I grabbed her arm.

Eli turned around and crossed her arms. "There's not-"

"No, wait. Let me go first."

Eli's expression didn't change. She sighed after some seconds she responded. "I'm not sure I want to hear it." She pressed her lips tightly and took a circular small object that was on the shelf.

I took a deep breath. "I-I know that you are upset b-but..."

"Upset? Do you really think I'm upset?" Eli furrowed her eyebrows when she finally looked at me.

"Well, t-that's what it seemed like before..." I tried to say but I stopped since wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this.

"Before you left." Eli completed the sentence for me, looking sadly at the round object she was holding.

"I-I'm sorry... That's actually why I wanted to talk-"

"You really weren't listening to anything I was saying that day were you?" Eli said with a crack on her voice.

"I..." _I wasn't._ I realized."I'm sorry." I told her truthfully.

"Well, you seem to be listening now so let me replay it for you." Eli left the item she was holding on the shelf and took a step forward when she turned to face me. 2, 3 steps. She walked and stood just a foot away in front of me.

Eli closed her eyes for a moment and I decided to say nothing until she was ready. She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

She opened her eyes and looking right into mine, she finally spoke.

"I like you."

I was about to say something but she went ahead of me.

"And don't you dare think I mean that as a friends." Eli clenched her fists.

I said nothing. Trying to understand what she was talking about, I opted for staying in silence until she had said everything she wanted to say.

At least I was sure of one thing. _I won't run away._ I concluded as I waited for her to continue.

"Umi, I like you. I really, really like you." Eli's right eye dropped a tear. "I'm sorry, actually that's a lie." Her voice was trembling. She tried to wipe her eyes in vain for she was shedding too many tears. "Because after you rejected me, I realized something." Some tears fell to my face when Eli took my head with her hands and crashed her lips on mine, making my heart flutter but leaving me with no time to react for she had taken me by surprise. "I fell in love with you." Eli said right after she broke the kiss.

 _I won't run away._ I said. And even if I didn't fully trust in my will power to accomplish that, I would've never thought that Eli was going to be the one to run away from me this time.

"Wait!" I tried to follow her but my legs failed me. The storage room was so big I lost sight of her before I regained my balance.

"Eli!" No matter how much I screamed she didn't came back. I searched in all the rows, costumes, closets and even cauldrons. Still, I couldn't find her.

When I went outside to keep searching for her I found Nozomi standing next to the door.

She turned around as soon as she saw me. "Umi-Chan..."

"Nozomi," I said before she could speak. And I turned to face her as well. "I need your help." I simply looked at her and waited for her response.

Nozomi observed me for a moment but she eventually replied.

"It'll be a pleasure." Nozomi told me with a smile.

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

 **Phantom Notes:**

*Breathes* This was…

This whole chapter was...

Whew.

And yes, Eli's mom is a singer and her father is her manager in this AU. He was previously a CEO of a record label.

Extra fact: In case you were wondering... The story for the script exists and I do have the dialogue for that rehearsal scene, the thing is I didn't need it for this chapter. Also is not completed. I haven't even started to write it. I just replay and plan the story in my head for now.

Anyway, thanks for reading. (∪ ◡ ∪)

 _"Am I evil yet?"-_ A monocle ghost that dreams to be evil someday.


	13. Act 12- Crossing the bridge

"Thank you for coming so fast." Nozomi greeted the members who had just arrived at her office.

"So, what happened?" Maki asked once they were inside the room.

Nozomi told them what had happened earlier today in the props room. And as per my request to not hide anything from them, she told the whole story, including the part where Eli confessed to me and the reason why she ran away.

"Do you think she'll go back to Russia?" Rin asked worriedly.

Nozomi pulled a card from the deck she was holding and after a pause her face turned into a serious one. "It's a possibility."

"What?!" We exclaimed in astonishment.

"You have to be kidding me! What about the concert?" Nico intervened.

"Well, I don't think Elichi would run immediately of course. But she can go and return in time for the concert and pretend nothing happened, can't she? " Nozomi walked back to her desk and left her cards inside a drawer. "And even if that doesn't happen, I still think it's a bad idea to leave this matter for another day. Having said that, it's up to you Umi-Chan. What do you want to do?" Nozomi finished as she kept her gaze on me.

"I want to talk to her before this day ends," I answered, wasting no time to think again for I was sure of what I wanted this time.

"Seems like you finally made up your mind." Maki smiled at me.

"About time!" Nico exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" Rin lifted her arms in the air with excitement.

"Wait do we even have a plan?" Maki asked.

"Follow me for now. There's something I need to pick up," Nozomi said as she led us outside the room.

"What about your cards?" Nico asked Nozomi before we left the office.

"There is no need to rely on luck when it comes to this kind of situation, don't you think so Umi-Chan?" Nozomi asked me with a smile.

"Yes," I answered confidently as we walked through the halls. "Thank you, all of you." I smiled when they looked back at me.

"Don't thank us yet. We still have to find her first," Nico said.

"So, do we have a clue to where she went?" Maki asked while she played with a strand of her hair.

"I have a few places in mind but we'll have to go and check for ourselves." Nozomi stopped in front of the tech room. "For now let's start moving," she said as she opened the door.

"Nozomi-Chan! Guys!" Honoka, the only one inside the room filled with microphones, wires and boxes greeted us.

"Any good news?" Nozomi asked.

Honoka shook her head. "Someone confirmed they saw her leave the theatre but we have no clue of where she is. I went ahead and sent my crew to look in the nearest places."

"Well done." Nozomi praised her and went to open one of the boxes on top of a black table.

"W-wait… You involved the tech crew in this?" I asked surprised, for I hadn't heard anything about that.

"Huh?" Honoka inclined her head confusedly. "The whole theatre is involved Umi-Chan, of course we joined as well." Honoka finished as if it was supposed to be an obvious fact.

"Wait… What?! Isn't this going too far? I mean, we still haven't told them why we are doing this so what if-"

"Oh, please." Nico intervened. "As if there is anyone who wouldn't know."

As soon as I looked behind me everyone except Nico adverted their eyes.

 _Don't tell me._

"You guys know they are going to find about it so there is no point in hiding it now," Nico added when everyone else stayed in silence.

Maki sighed. "She's right."

 _It can't be._ "Umm… May I ask, what is it that everyone knows?"

They shared a look before they replied at the same time. "That you like her."

My blush came so fast that I was sure I had broken a record at that moment.

"W-w-what?! B-but h-how?!"

"Well, you were pretty obvious Umi-Chan." Nozomi came back and put something inside my ear. "Both of you actually." Nozomi gave a tiny object that looked like a pea to Maki, Nico and Rin as well.

In the meantime I was trying to process what I had just found out. _All of them. Not a few, are you really telling me the whole theatre knew that I like Eli?!_

"I'll tell you what you need to do from here." Nozomi turned back and grabbed my shoulders to get my attention.

"We will do the necessary to find Elichi but the rest will be up to you Umi-Chan."

I observed Nozomi's expression for a moment. "I know," I finally said, "I'll make sure to tell her everything."

Nozomi paused for a moment but eventually sighed and smiled at me.

"You heard that. Go to your positions," Nozomi told the others, "as for you Umi-Chan. Go to her house. I'm don't know if she'll be there but we have to be sure."

"Got it." I left the room and ran outside the theatre with the intention to take a cab. Only to find Rin, Maki and Nico inside a car already waiting for me outside.

"Let's go, Umi-Chan!" Rin said behind the wheel.

"Wait, why are you going there as well? " I asked after I took the front passenger seat.

"It's part of the plan. Don't worry we'll leave you two alone so you can talk, just leave the chase to us." Nico said.

 _Chase?_ I thought worriedly.

"Put on your seatbelt," Maki told me.

"Oh, right."

"Is everyone ready?" Rin checked through the mirror and after she confirmed everyone had their seatbelts on, she pressed the throttle. "Let's go nyah!"

As soon as the car began to move we had no choice but to hold onto anything we could. For we were going so fast we could barely see anything outside.

After the quickest drive we've ever had, Rin finally parked the car in front of the building.

"I'll go upstairs."

"No. You stay here. I'll go and check quickly." Nico got out of the car leaving me with no time to argue back.

"It's part of the plan," Maki said after she noticed the confusion on my face.

I was about to ask what exactly was this plan they kept talking about but our attention was dragged away when Nico's voice came from the ear bud Nozomi gave us before we left the theatre.

"I saw her!" Nico screamed, almost leaving us with a deaf ear.

"Uwah! Wait!"

We looked at each other confusedly for we had no idea what that last scream was for.

"Nico? What's going on?" Maki spoke in a small microphone she was wearing in front of her blouse.

"She's getting away! Move on to phase 2!" Nico finally answered.

"Got it. You heard her, Rin." Maki got out of the car as well and I was about to follow her but Rin stopped me.

"Wait! Wait! Umi-Chan. Leave this part to them. We have to be a step ahead, ok?"

"A step ahead? What are you-"

"Let's go!" Rin screamed as she pressed the accelerator.

Once again I was clueless about this plan they were talking about. And once again I was trying to hold onto anything in the car to not be thrown out by the window.

"We're here, Umi-Chan." Rin parked the car and got out with me following behind her.

"Here… Where are we?" I asked confused. All I could see was a row of cars parked and no sing of Eli at all.

"Nozomi-Chan will tell you what to do. I have to do my part as well so we have part ways from here. You can do it, Umi-Chan!" Rin ran and disappeared in a corner leaving me with the cars, _and no keys,_ in the silent street.

"Hello? Umi-Chan." I heard a voice coming from my ear bud.

"Ah, that's right I forgot to tell you… You can talk to me with the small speaker I put in your left pocket."

 _Since when did she… Never mind I have other things to worry about._

"N-nozomi?" I tried after I found a small metal strip where she had told me to look for.

"You found it!" Nozomi said excitedly. "Anyway, we don't have much time Umi-Chan so listen carefully."

After Nozomi finished giving me the instructions I ran to where I was supposed to find Eli. She didn't explain much but apparently the goal was to tire Eli and get me enough time so I could get to the park before her.

I didn't ask for more details. I ran as fast as I could until I arrived to the park. Then, according to Nozomi's instructions I walked as to not draw unnecessary attention from the crowd. My final destination was a bench next to a bridge that crossed a small river inside the park. There were a lot of trees which gave the place enough privacy and according to Nozomi not many people went there at this hour.

I finally arrived at the bench and I could do nothing more than to walk in circles. Nozomi told me to leave the ear bud in a trash can at the entrance of the park so I had no way of knowing what was happening at this moment. Even if I acted confident when I asked for their help I couldn't deny how nervous I was inside my thoughts.

 _What if I mess up again? What if I hurt her again even if I don't mean it? Because apparently I have a natural talent for that._

My mind was a mess, I wanted to talk to her… To tell her how I feel, but I had no idea how I was going to do it… That was until I finally saw her. She wasn't crying anymore, perhaps because she was too busy running away from whatever Nozomi had planned. Eli was panting, trying to recover her breath, when she appeared a few steps away from where I was in front of the river bank. With her hands on her knees supporting her body, she kept her staring at the ground. The tree next to me had blocked me from her sight but even from where I was standing I could see the red skin around her eyes, which was a sign she had been crying for at least a while.

"Eli." I was already next to her when I called her name.

She flinched but didn't run this time. She just didn't look at me. Eli went to the bench and sat with her knees between her arms.

"I get it," Eli spoke with her head down. "Just… Let's get this over with…" I barely heard that last sentence since Eli's voice lowered in each word she spoke. And all my hesitancy was gone by the time I took a seat beside her.

"There is a bug on your shoulder," was the first thing I said. And as soon as she lifted her head with a scream in panic I grabbed her shoulders to make her look at me.

"Wha-" Eli's sight was still darting between her shoulders still in the search for the bug.

"Sorry, I lied. There is no bug," I admitted. Trying to not smile because of how cute she looked.

Eli looked at me with a confused expression. She tried to say something but it seemed words failed her so she ended up adverting her eyes to her right side.

"I just wanted to look at you." I told her as I kept my gaze on her.

Eli's eyes landed on mine for a mere second but that was more than enough to make me smile. The memory of her just recently adorable scream appeared in my mind and I chuckled as I pulled her form the shoulders so I could hold her in a tight embrace.

"You are cute…" I sighed. "No, adorable might be a better word... You are adorable, Eli." And my smile grew when I saw her ears now painted in red.

"W-w-w-wait... W-what-" Eli managed to escape from my grasp but I reacted quickly this time and pinned her down to the bench. I was on top of her, holding her arms next to her body so she couldn't escape.

"U-umi?" She finally said my name. "What are you-"

"You are beautiful." I continued. Which made her blush down to her neck.

"Adorable and gorgeous." I was still smiling when I let go of one of her arms so I could get myself down to her face and caress her left ear.

"W-what are you doing?" Eli finally asked. Her expression was still in turmoil.

I removed a strand from hair and placed it behind her ear. "Something I should have done since long ago… Which reminds me, I never told you but I really love to hear you play the violin."

Eli tried to say something but stopped when she realized I still wasn't finished.

"Not only that… I'd do anything to spend more time with you. Even if you'd do nothing more than tease me." I chuckled when she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention… It just never crossed my mind that you would actually like me back," I said with an apologetic smile. To which Eli replied by giving me the most confused look I've seen from her.

"I like you, Eli. I have for a while," I finally said as I cupped her cheek. I closed the distance between our heads and waited for some seconds in case she showed any sigh of discontent. But after I realized her eyes were looking at my lips I finally closed the remaining distance so I could touch her lips with mine. Yes, just touch. For when my lips touched hers, the shivers I felt down to my spine took me by surprise.

After some seconds I broke the kiss and opened my eyes. Eli opened them as well after me and sighed.

"This is a weird dream." She murmured. Which made me furrow my brow while I observed her more carefully.

 _A dream…_

Something snapped inside me at that moment.

"Eli, there is a bug on your hair."

"Umi, I'm not going to fall for the same tri-" Her statement stayed incomplete when I crashed my lips with hers. Taking advantage of her open mouth to kiss her deeply this time. She inhaled sharply when I slid my tongue with her own. Eli finally returned the kiss and used one of her hands to grab my hair while the other brought me closer from my waist. Hearing her soft sighs and some of them what I dared to call moans, only made me want more of her. Which was the reason the kiss lasted for such a long time and that we were breathing so heavily when we finally had to part and grasp for air.

"Do you still think this is a dream?" I asked while I tried to recover my own breath. Looking at Eli's expression at the same time in the look for any sign that would tell me if my feelings had finally gotten to her. I was at least sure of one thing. The blush she was wearing was probably of the same intensity I had as well.

"I-I might need another one to c-confirm it." Eli said between pants.

And so I indulged. Without a second thought, I brought my lips to hers again and smiled when I felt her lips tug upwards. It was a sweet kiss. She cupped my cheek and I placed my hand on top of hers. All with the intention to entwine my fingers with hers.

We eventually parted. Slowly. Until I rested my forehead on hers. And all I needed was to look at her eyes to know Eli had finally accepted my confession.

 _Still… Just in case._

"Eli," I began. "I fell in love with you." I smiled at her.

"Finally!" Honoka's voice startled us and we got up from the bench to search the source from where the voice had come from. I don't know what I was expecting to find but I was certain neither of us was ready to find the whole theatre looking at us from the bridge and across the river.

"My, my. Umi-Chan is so bold." Nozomi appeared behind us with Maki and Nico following her.

If my face was red before, now it was about to explode.

"Congratulations." Nozomi smiled at both of us and the members started screaming in agreement.

"They are so cute~" I heard Kotori's voice say across the River.

"That was beautiful." I could discern Hanayo say, seeming like she was crying tears of joy.

"It would all been so much easier if Eli hadn't run away in the first place," Nico said.

Eli flinched. "T-that's… Wouldn't you start running if you saw a bunch of people start chasing you out of nowhere?!" Eli exclaimed with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I still don't get why you ran the first time you saw it was only me though." Nico crossed her arms.

"W-well… You could have asked you know?" Eli complained.

"Hmm~ would you have stopped running if we had?" Nozomi asked with a curious expression.

Eli pouted and crossed her arms, adverting her eyes from Nozomi at the same time.

"Thought so." Nozomi sighed. "Anyway. Our job is done!" She said to the members. "Let's give the lovebirds some time alone…" Nozomi coughed. "For real this time." She said in a low voice. But Eli and I were close enough to hear it which made us blush even more this time.

We stood in silence once the whole crowd had vanished but I was too embarrassed to do or say anything. It wasn't until Eli's arms surrounded me that I slowly began to relax. I returned the hug as I settled for resting my head on her shoulder while I tried to recover myself.

"So, I recall someone saying I could tease them whenever I wanted to." Eli finally broke the silence and it was me who flinched this time.

"T-that's… with some breaks of course..." I lifted my head to look at her now grinning face.

Eli chuckled and hid her face in the crook of my neck. "We'll see about that… No promises though." She finished, and I sighed in defeat. _I can't believe I did something so shameless._ A thought I didn't give much importance for I sure I was going to do it again.

"Eli, I need to ask you something."

"Hmm, what is it?" Came Eli's muffled voice.

"W-will you go out with me?" My already faded blush was returning once again.

Eli giggled and raised her head to look at me. "Yes," she said before her hands pulled me from my neck to kiss me once again. And I smiled as I returned the kiss as well. I grabbed her from the back with my hands to bring her closer to me, never breaking the contact with her lips.

"Yes," Eli repeated. Interrupting our kiss for a brief moment before she deepened it.

We parted after some time, with a smile never leaving neither of us as we tried to recover our breath.

"So… Should we get back to the theatre?" Eli asked me as she took my hand.

"Well…" I sighed. "We left our stuff there after all…" I answered as we walked to get out of the park.

"Right… I feel like today's surprises aren't done though," Eli commented.

"Yeah, but I still have to thank them for helping me find you… I'm sorry that you had to run so much though."

Eli chuckled. "It's alright. Totally worth it." Eli smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Painting my face full red once again.

Even if I still felt embarrassed by having done such things I never thought I could do in front of so many people, the fact that I was able to hold onto Eli's hand like I was doing it made me feel so happy that not even the crazy party we arrived at the theatre made me regret anything I had done for this day.

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

 **Phantom Notes:**

Drive safely ghosts. Seriously. Be careful.

Anyway. *Punches fist in the air* We did it ghosts! We survived 11~ chapters waiting for the kiss! XD

I think I died here like 10 times JFC. Dkasjhdkas.

There are still some chapters left to wrap this up.

But for now, if you excuse me I shall return to play overwatch. I'm pharmercy trash btw.

 **Special thanks to:**

EriUmiTheBest, UmiSagi-chan Shinobukun and everyone who left a review.

And everyone who followed/favorited this story.

Thank you ghosts. (≧◡≦)

 **Edit:**

To Yoshino. I don't mind, you can print it as long as it's for personal use and all the usual criteria. And I think there is a site that saves fanfics (in case you don't want to type it all XD).

Also, I'm glad that you and your friend enjoyed it (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	14. Act 13- Christmas Night

**Phantom Tips:**

Please imagine Eli calling her grandma Oba-chan, babushka or whatever nickname suits you best :D

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

"Eli? Can I come in?" I asked after I knocked on the door. It was already open but I felt like I should ask in order to make sure she wasn't busy. This was her night after all.

"Umi!" Eli smiled brightly as soon as she saw me and tackled me in a hug.

"I see you are doing fine." I told her as I returned the hug as well.

Eli brought her face in front of me and chuckled. "The excitement wins over the fear after a while."

"That's good to hear." I smiled. Eli's lips where about to touch mine when a voice interrupted us.

"No kissing." The makeup artist, who apparently had been sitting at the corner of the dress room, looked at us with narrowed eyes. "You'll ruin your make up," she said to Eli. Returning to read her magazine right after that.

"Ah, s-sorry." I apologized before I turned to look at Eli again. Only to find her sulking and looking at the direction of the woman who was too engrossed in her magazine to notice.

"Eli." I called so she will look at me. I gave her a reassuring smile and Eli sighed.

"Fine, but I want my kiss at the end of the concert."

I chuckled. "I'll bring you chocolates as well."

"Deal." Eli finally smiled and turned back to her previous mood.

" _This is the second call, I repeat we are on the second call_." A voice on the mic announced, which meant Eli had to get ready to get on stage and I had to go to my seat in the audience. We parted ways and I went outside to the cold from the night.

 _Nozomi wasn't joking when she said this event was going to be huge._ I thought as I walked in the snow.

Our director somehow managed to get permission to perform in the biggest park in the city. The grass was covered with snow, as expected of a night in December. Luckily it wasn't snowing so the rows of seats were almost full with people already.

I arrived at my seat and waited for the third call to come. Initially, I wanted to be backstage but when Eli told me she'd like for me to be in the audience I couldn't refuse. Not that I mind since I really wanted to see her from the audience for at least once.

The third call came and the audience went silent. The orchestra came out first, with Hanayo and Eli following after they were all seated. The orchestra's director made a sign with her hands and the sound of instruments being tuned filled the park. Eli was standing at the left of the platform, they finished and awaited with straight backs for Hanayo's instructions.

Hanayo moved her hands and the silence was replaced with the sound of strings.

Serene for a mere seconds before the piece began to take fly.

Eli waited for her turn. She looked at the audience but just before she was about to begin playing, she smiled at me. Returning to give her full attention to the piece after that.

It wasn't necessary to look at all of the audience to know that she had us all captivated. The whole place was filled with the superb performance of the orchestra, their director and soloist. It was a marvelous piece, that much I knew by the excerpts that I had heard when I accompanied Eli in her practice time. But to hear it in a stage with not only one, but so many musicians, well-coordinated and making an already wonderful piece even more stunning it's something that me, and I think all of the audience were truly happy to be witnessing.

…

The piece, as they all do, came to an end. If the audience was clapping while standing or just clapping while being sitting I couldn't have known. For as soon as Eli and Hanayo retreated behind the stage I ran so I could get to Eli before they needed to go out to the stage and receive their rounds of applause.

Eli was drying some sweat from her forehead when I arrived, she was with some members of the tech crew behind one of the curtains.

"Congratulations, that was amazing." I stood next to Eli, waiting for her to recover.

Eli turned almost immediately and her eyes lit up when she noticed the small box of chocolates I was carrying.

"Just what I needed." She sighed with pleasure when she ate the first chocolate. "Thank you, Umi." Eli gave me a peck on the cheek making my face go red.

"You're welcome." I chuckled despite my embarrassment at the cute sight I had.

"That's my cue," Eli said after she finished her 3rd chocolate. "I'll come back for my real prize." She went back to the stage but not before winking at me, not giving me any time to get my blush down. I used that time to go and get her coat before she came back again.

Eli put on her coat when she returned and we made our way to her dress room so she could gather her things and then go to the party Nozomi had arranged at the theatre.

"Your hand is pretty cold… You sure you don't want my gloves?" I offered since I wasn't using them.

"It's fine, I have one hand inside my pocket. And I prefer holding your hand anyways." Eli squeezed my right hand and gave me a cute smile.

"Alright," I said as I smiled as well.

"Finally! I can get changed into something warmer." Eli sighed, leading me inside the dress room at the same time.

"W-wait, umm… I'll wait for you outside," I said, quickly letting go of her hand before I passed the door. Which made Eli turn around with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Why?" She asked me.

 _Call me paranoid but I'm sure I wasn't imagining all the looks she got from the boys and even some girls in the audience tonight. Though who am I to speak… She looks really good in that red dress after all._

"J-just to make sure no one bothers you." _There is the looks and I don't think we will make it to the party if I go inside._

"Hmm~" Eli hummed teasingly as she got closer to me. "I think I'd rather stay with you outside." Eli placed her arms around my neck and left me with no way to escape.

"W-we are going to be late." I tried to tell her but her smirk only grew more.

"The party's not going anywhere. Though if you want to leave now, I might need something to convince me." Eli's nose touched mine and I knew there was no other choice for me than to give in.

I had to stand a little bit on my tiptoes since she was wearing high heels but eventually Eli took the lead and pushed my back against the cold metal from the trailer. Making it easier for me but also provoking the kiss to last more than I had intended to. We parted and she gave me a peck on the cheek before she got inside her dress room and closed the door leaving me outside.

 _At least I'm not cold anymore._ I thought as I stood doing guard in front of the door, my face was so hot I was sure I looked like a red light of a Christmas tree in the middle of the park. _Thankfully there aren't many people around here now that the concert has ended._

"Excuse me… Is this Ayase Eli's room?" An old lady approached me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Uh…" I wasn't sure what to say so I just nodded with my head.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Arisa! Come here, I found it!" The old lady called a blonde girl who was doing something with her phone, standing not too far from us.

"Umm, she will come out in a moment." I told them when the girl called Arisa joined us.

"Ah, thank you." The girl said cheerily.

 _If they are fans they don't seem to be dangerous._ I concluded. _But don't they look extremely familiar?_

The door behind us burst open and we turned our attention to Eli.

"Ah, I'm ready… Sorry I took too lo- Arisa! Grandma!" Eli exclaimed suddenly, leaving her sentence unfinished as she went to hug the two persons who had just arrived.

 _Huh? Wait, grandma?_ And I finally realized who the old lady and the girl were.

"Onee-chan, that was incredible!" The girl who now I recognized as her little sister exclaimed with excitement. Their conversation was mostly in Russian but I assumed it was about the concert if Eli's bright face was any sign of it.

Eli cleared her throat after some chatting and then they looked at me. "This is Umi, she-"

"Umi?" Her grandma came to me before Eli finished and looked at me with a joyful expression.

"Oh! She's just as beautiful as you said." Her grandma said as stretched one of my blushing cheeks.

Arisa chuckled and Eli smiled with her cheeks slightly red by either embarrassment or the cold weather.

"H-hi, it's nice to meet you." I greeted Eli's grandma and then her sister.

"Oh, no need to be so formal." Eli's grandma waved a hand in front of her. "We are practically family!" She hugged warmly me and said something in what I suppose it was Russian. Whatever it was, it made Eli's eyes go wide for a second this time.

"Forgive her, it's just we were quite excited to meet you since Onee-chan doesn't stop talking about you." Eli's sister told me.

Eli coughed clearly embarrassed and avoided her eyes.

"Dear, please be patient with our Eli. She can behave like a spoiled child some times," Eli's grandma commented, which made me chuckle while Eli pouted and crossed her arms beside a nodding Arisa.

"She does indeed." I smiled at Eli. An action that made her cheeks blush in a way I haven't seen for a while. _Not that I mind her childish side to be honest._

"To think someone could make Onee-chan blush like this." Arisa chuckled.

"W-we are going to be late to the party," Eli said, with her blush still long from disappearing she tapped the floor with her feet impatiently.

"Ah, I imagine you knew about the party at the theatre. Would you like to go there with us?" I asked Arisa and her grandma.

"Sure, dear. That'd be lovely." Her grandma answered happily.

"The car is this way." Eli turned around and walked ahead of us. Since it wasn't that far, we arrived in a few minutes.

"Dear, you both must be tired, let me drive," her grandma said to me when I had just got out the keys.

"Ah, no it's fine. I can drive." I tried to assure her.

"No objections. You both had a long night. I'll drive, just tell me where the theatre is." Her grandma finished and I accepted her offer, smiling inwardly at noticing how much Eli had taken from her grandma's personality.

Sitting at the front, I gave Eli's grandma the directions to get to the theatre. Meanwhile Eli and Arisa sat at the back chatting lightly on our way to the theatre. We drove through the Christmas lights in the streets and after we parked the car we went inside the theatre. The temperature outside had dropped so it was a relief when we found out it was warm inside. The 'party' I thought it was only going to be some light food with drinks and whatever games Nozomi had come up with was way more than that.

"Now this is something," Eli said slightly bewildered as well.

"Wasn't the party going to be at Cosmo's hall?" I asked.

"I don't think this many people would fit there to be honest." Eli answered, looking at the rows of people that passed the principal door, disappearing either in the crowd of the already full lobby or in the halls that lead to other rooms.

"Merry Christmas!" Rin, who was wearing a fake white beard and a Santa Claus suit, screamed at the end of the song she had been singing in the middle of the room. After passing the mic to someone from the crowd she disappeared from our sight.

"I never heard anything about a karaoke."

"Well, this is Nozomi we are talking about." Eli took my hand and began to drag me away from the lobby.

"Huh? Wait… What about your family?" I asked looking around when I saw no glimpse of them.

"Oh, they went to form in line for the karaoke." Eli chuckled. "My grandma loves karaoke, she doesn't like to sing alone though, there the reason she grabs either Arisa or me most of the time… Let's get some drinks first, shall we? I saw some people coming out from Cosmo's hall with food, maybe there are drinks too." Eli smiled and I followed her with no complaints for I was thirsty as well.

"By the way…" I started. We had just arrived at Cosmo's when we, or better said Eli, spotted a chocolate fountain and ran directly to it. Dragging me at the same time since she was still holding my hand.

"Hmm… Yes?" Eli said between bites of fruit with chocolate.

"What did you grandma said when we were at the park?"

Eli was about to eat her second or maybe third strawberry with chocolate but her hand stopped when I finished my question.

"Eli?" I tried again.

"Ah, don't mind that. I mean. It was nothing, really." Eli left her strawberry and stood from her seat to offer me a hand. "Shall we go and see what's in the other rooms?"

 _It doesn't seem like nothing to me… But I guess I'll save it for later._ I concluded as I gladly took her hand one more time. It's been a few months since we started dating, and even if I'm still not used to displaying affection in public, holding her hand is something I could never refuse to do.

We walked and passed some rooms that were too full for us or anyone to get in until we found one big enough that could still fit more people.

"Looks like this room has some drinks as well," Eli said when we entered the room almost full with tables and some waiters delivering colorful cocktails. "Shall we seat and ask for something?"

I felt a pinch on my cheek but I still didn't respond. Eli stopped and came to stand in front of me. "Can you come back please?" Eli asked as she waved her free hand in front of me. "Umi~"

"Umi?!" Voices around us echoed.

 _Too late to react I guess._ I sighed.

Eli looked around confused and was probably about to ask what was going on when the previously sitting crowd came to surround us in the blink of an eye.

"Umi!" screamed my mother after she tackled me in a hug.

"H-hi…" I barely managed to say since I could hardly breathe.

"Look at you!" My mother said after she broke the hug to look at me. "You look even more grown up than the last time we saw you!" she smiled warmly at first and then she grinned at me.

 _Ah… right._ I cleared my throat and I felt my cheeks go red as soon as I started to speak.

"Umm… t-this is Eli… " I looked at Eli and then at my mom. "Eli, this is my mother…"

"Ahem!" The crowd echoed again.

"… and part of the dojo." I finished and said crowd smiled and waved with contempt.

"It's great to finally meet you," Eli said with a smile.

"Hmm~ I see…" My mother hummed as she observed Eli. "You must be quite perseverant if you got to pass beyond my daughter denseness." Eli's eyes got wide for a second before she chuckled.

"I suppose you could say that." Eli looked at me with a grin that made my blush worst that it already was.

"L-look who's talking!" I tried to fight in vain, for my mom had dragged Eli - while they chatted and giggled at who knows what - and the dojo had taken me to play some arm wrestling with them.

Time passed and after many rounds I somehow remained the victor until my mom and Eli came back and made them let me go and rest for the night.

"You okay?" Eli asked me while she stroked my hair.

I sighed at the affection. "Yeah," I said with my head resting on her lap. I wasn't that tired but since Eli herself put us in this position I took the liberty to let her play with my hair. _And it is really pleasant after all that chaos I just went through._

"Congratulations by the way," Eli said with a smile, "I heard you crushed them all."

"Well, some of them didn't want to play for some reason…" I commented.

"Probably afraid of the all mighty Sonoda Umi." Eli joked and gave me a smile to which I sighed resignedly. Taking her hand gently, I removed it from my hair so I could sit next to her.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked eventually. _This had been a busy night for her after all._

"Hmm~ A little bit I suppose…" Eli made a pause before she smiled and turned to look at me. "Nothing that will stop me from spending a night with you~"

And if the phrase alone wasn't enough to make me blush, the kiss I received on my hand certainly made sure of it.

"I…"

"There you are!" Someone exclaimed, which made us break eye contact to look at Eli's grandma coming excitedly to where we were sitting.

"Ah… Is it my turn now?" Eli asked, almost ready to get up.

"Oh, no dear. You must be tired." Eli's grandma smiled and then turned to me. "You on the other hand… Would you like to come and sing with me?"

 _Huh? Wait… Me?!_

Before I could even say something my mom appeared out of nowhere and decided it would be fun so somehow we ended up going in a group to sing at the lobby.

"Harasho~" Eli said when I joined her after our round at the karaoke was done. "I didn't know you could sing… Is there anything else you've hid from me?" Eli said teasingly.

"N-no?"

As if not expecting that or any kind of answer, Eli looked with surprise at me.

"Anyway, it's almost midnight." I cleared my throat. "I heard the countdown will be at Cosmo's so we should get going." She gave me a curious look when I extended my hand but eventually sighed and took it with a smile.

"Alright! Prepare for the countdown, it should be soon!" Honoka's voice announced in Cosmo's Hall.

"Do you see any spot we can go to?" Eli asked when we entered the crowded place.

"I think there is one over there, follow me." I answered without a second thought. _I just hope it sounded natural._ A worried thought of ruining the plan I had for tonight.

"Aren't we going a little far away?" Eli asked.

"Umm… There is a place with a better view where we can listen to the countdown at the same time."

"Umi?" Eli called when I stopped at where the tech crew managed the light, a platform next to a window that lets you see the sky if you'd open the doors as the had done tonight.

"Alright it's time to count!" Honoka announced excited.

"I-I wasn't sure if this was a good idea so don't worry if you don't like it." I turned around so I could face a confused Eli.

"10!" The crowd screamed in the background.

Eli smiled despite her perplexity and took a step closer. "You made me even more curious now… "

"8!"

"It's… I just wasn't sure so…"

"6!"

I extended my hand to reach for a box leaning next to a wall.

"4!"

"That's…" Eli chuckled when I showed the object to her and searched in her coat to get a rectangle box from one of the inner pockets.

"2!"

And I only needed one look to recognize what it was inside. Leaving our presents in the floor we bumped our foreheads and smiled warmly at each other.

"Merry Christmas Eli."

"Merry Christmas Umi."

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

 **Phantom Notes:**

Sup Ghosts! (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

It's been a while. I'm not dead I just have a job now lol (and blame overwatch omg I've been playing too much). It's too late right now too come up with a name for this chapter so I'll do that later.

Thank you all for your reviews, follows and/or favs.

No Nozomi for this chapter, I know! I'm sad too. You just need to know she was secretly taking pictures of everyone until Nico tried to stop her by challenging her to a drinking game… Nico lost ofc (Maki and Hanayo had to take her to Nozomi's office so she could rest until she could walk again). Nozomi took a video of Umi singing and gave it to Eli as her Christmas present. Eli was delighted nevertheless.

 **To answer some stuff:**

A-RISE won't appear in this fic, at least for now (I just never planned it but we'll see). I'm not doing a love triangle tho, it's just not my thing.

The piece for this chapter was Tchaikovsky's concert for violin in D major op.35. Sara Nemtanu is my favourite but there are a lot who play this piece so have fun~.

Thanks for reading! See you next time. (≧◡≦).

P.D. Umi's present was a bow with a special desing carved in the wood. Eli's present was a book that Umi was looking at it in one of their dates.


	15. Act 14 - A simple night

"I'm sorry," she said, lying next to me but with her eyes looking at the sky still.

Turning my head to look at her, I stared for just a moment. "I forgive you," I finally said.

"You shouldn't." She shook her head.

"Still, I do." I chuckled. "I think I'll always will."

She exhaled a shaky breath. "I guess I'm lucky then."

"You realize that now?" I replied instantly.

Giggling softly, she turned her body around to face me. "Do not let me forget it." She whispered, inches away from the hand she had brought closer to her lips, kissing it while looking at me in the eye all the same still.

I hummed pleased. On cue, as I had written that action for this part. _I thought I was being quite convincingly if I dare to say._

"Idiot…" I said, gently bumping my forehead with hers.

" _Your_ idiot," she said inches away from my lips.

 _Alright, last scene. Short kiss and this should wrap tonight's show._ A thought that had I avoided it, maybe I would've been able to see the smirk coming from my partner. Improvisation on stage isn't something uncommon, but to think that Eli would pick this one it was something I was not expecting at all. _But now that I think about it, I probably should've._

At this moment I wasn't in the role I had created for my own play and neither was Eli in hers, I could tell by the way she was kissing me, holding me. It wasn't the most passionate we've had but it was definitely not like the ones we did when we were rehearsing this scene. If I were to compare, the kiss we practiced were short and just fine. This one, well…. It turned out tender with a little bit of teasing from Eli's side.

It was only when she broke the kiss that I finally registered the cheers and applauses from the now standing audience. Smiling at each other, we stood to greet the moon's hall, bowing our heads and waving here and there. The rest of the crew joined us on stage and did the same, making sure to show our gratitude to tonight's guests.

 **…**

"Splendid performance you have brought to this night!" Our director said in her usual flamboyant air.

"Of course we did, after the hell of rehearsals you put us trou-hmp!" Nico tried to complain, failing at it since Kotori stopped her from saying more by muffling Nico's voice with her hand.

Standing in the middle of the room was Nozomi. And like always, as if nothing had happened, she cleared her throat and resumed her speech. "Well, I have really nothing else to say other than good job everyone. You can go home to celebrate, or rest if you feel like doing so. Just have in mind that I expect you to come back fully recharged for our new season's program."

Voices replied in agreement, some groaning not in complain but rather to tease the director a little bit. Some members invited us to _Café_ but Eli and I decided to head home and get some rest.

"So, how did it feel to be in one of your roles for the first time?" Eli asked me after setting down 2 mugs of hot chocolate in her coffee table.

"Hmm, not bad I guess… But I suppose I prefer watching my plays from the audience," I shrugged my shoulders. "Does that makes sense?"

Eli chuckled. "I see nothing wrong with that." She smiled and wasted no time in removing the pillow I was holding so she could threw herself on top of me on the couch.

"Hmm, keep doing that." Eli sighed in contempt when I massaged the scalp of her golden hair.

"Tired?"

"No…" Eli tried to deny it but didn't get to finish when her own yawn interrupted her.

I couldn't contain a light chuckle at the cute sight I had in front of me at the moment.

"Fine, maybe I'm a little bit tired."

"Should we go to bed then?" Removing my hands form her hair, I gently lifted her head form my chest so I could see Eli's face.

"Not yet, I'm fine here." And Eli went back to rest her head down on my body again.

 _Geez, as much as I love moment's like these. We might get a cold if we don't go to bed before Eli falls asleep here. And knowing her it might be really soon if I don't do something now._

"You know…" I decided to act fast. "The chocolate will get cold if we don't drink it soon."

"Ugh." Eli's long muffled voice came before we got up for our mugs and then sat on couch. "Umiii…" Eli groaned.

"Yes?"

"Hmph." She pouted behind her mug.

"Don't get mad," I said, chuckling a little before continuing. "We can go to bed after I wash the dishes." I proposed.

"Hmm…" Eli paused. "Alright," she said putting her mug down. "Don't take too long though." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and with that disappeared from sight into her room.

There weren't many dishes to do but I'd rather clean them now than forget to clean them later so after lifting both her mug and mine, I walked into to the kitchen.

 _Knowing Eli, she must've fallen asleep by now._ I thought as I left the kitchen and after turning down the lights, I made my way to Eli's room.

Eli was wide awake when I arrived surprisingly enough. "That was fast." She smiled warmly at me.

"There weren't many," I replied while I removed my shoes and approached the bed to lay down next to her.

"You're cold, come closer," Eli said to me when our feet touched from below the sheets.

Doing as I was told, I brought my face closer to her while she put her arms around me in a hug.

 _Every time we are like this, cuddling or just spending more time with each other. I can't avoid to think about it, about how far we've both come into knowing more about the other. Big to little details in which are our expressions and how we react to certain things. Likes, dislikes. Stories, dreams and silly jokes._

While both, her appearance in the theatre and my interest in Eli might have been sudden. I can confidently say that my feelings were not. Starting from having a simple crush and going all the way to genuinely want to know more about her.

Change, is part of living. We are always changing whether we are aware of it or not. Every day's experiences challenge us, making us either modify, reaffirm or completely change our way of thinking. So going by that I would like to modify my answer to the 2 questions I once planted to myself.

 _Do you decide to have a relationship because you love someone?_

 _Or do you decide to love someone because you have a relationship?_

' _To be in a relationship because I found the one I love, the one I choose and chose me,_ ' is what I once so confidently declared.

As for what the person I am now, I have no choice but rephrase this a little bit.

To be in a relationship with the one I was able to make them fall in love with me.

The one that accomplished the same thing with me.

And to not only cherish but also take full commitment of what it means to truly be in a relationship.

Making always sure that this is something the both of us want.

"You are staring~" Eli teased.

And just like that my blush came with full force. "Erm, was I?"

"You were daydreaming again…" Eli pouted.

"Ah… S-sorry, I guess I should work on that." I scratched my cheek awkwardly.

"No way." Eli suddenly squeezed my cheeks. "Umi, I'm not complaining if that's what you think."

"You are not?" I blinked in confusion.

"Nope. There's no way I could after all, you look too cute while you do that for me to complain about it." Eli's grin was back now. "I guess that's one of the parts I love about you."

"W-well t-that's good to know… thanks." I stammered in embarrassment by the way she was smiling at me. The way Eli always grinned like she was happy her tactic of catching me off guard was successful.

"Umi~" Eli fully committed to her teasing, made it clear she wasn't over yet and planted a kiss on my forehead, trailing a path of pecks stopping barely when she was about to reach my lips.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm not sleepy anymore," Eli said as she traced circles on my arm.

Sighing a little bit - _because I was sort of expecting something like this since the teasing started-_ I wanted to make clear I had gotten the message so instead of speaking I decided to close the distance between our lips. She inhaled sharply. _Taken by surprise perhaps, I'd like to imagine at least._ It wasn't long till Eli eventually relaxed and brought her hand to my hair.

Our lips moved slowly, savoring the moment.

I earned a groan from her when I nibbled her lower lip with my teeth. She tried to roll us so she could lay on top but I moved faster this time.

It is one of my favorite's views no matter what, the sight of Eli blushing when I only smile and stare quietly at her. Desire in her eyes, never leaving mine. Closing the distance once more I removed a strand hair on her face and with our lips almost touching I whispered:

"I love you."

"I love you too." Eli whispered back with a smile.

Her lips parted and I took the chance to deepen the kiss. She pulled my hair and clutched my shirt with her hands, making it impossible for me to contain a noise from coming out this time. Lowering my body, I made sure to be as closer as possible with Eli's own.

Breaking the kiss only be able to travel down her face, placing long kisses on her skin until I reached the joint between her shoulder and neck. Having reached that point, I started to remove her blouse while I sucked at her skin.

Expressing with actions what words couldn't say.

Because words aren't enough for expressing what I feel for her.

* * *

 **Phantom Notes:**

Boom!

That's a wrap ghosts.

Thank you for your patience and sticking with this story so far.

And as Nozomi in this chapter, I have not much to say lol. ( ಠ◡ಠ )

Just thank you from the bottom of my hat. I'm have the half of another extra chapter but that will be out on another time ;D.

See you next time~.


End file.
